Watashi no Otto wa Daredesuka?
by Ricchi
Summary: Hai! Namaku Haruno Sakura, umurku enam belas tahun, dan statusku adalah seorang pelajar— eh? Status yang lain? Sayangnya aku ini sudah tidak single, aku sudah bersuami malahan. Hah? Kau ingin tahu siapa suamiku? Aah, maaf. Sayangnya aku sendiri tidak tahu, Aneh bukan?/AU,OOC,Kerajaan modern/ Mind to R&R minna-sama? :3
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Hai! Namaku Haruno Sakura, umurku enam belas tahun, dan statusku adalah seorang pelajar— eh? Status yang lain? Sayangnya aku ini sudah tidak _single_, aku sudah bersuami malahan. Hah? Kau ingin tahu siapa suamiku? Aah, maaf. Sayangnya aku sendiri tidak tahu, Aneh bukan?

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU/OOC/ Typo bertebaran/kayak sinetron/dll dsb.**

'…_.' =_ ngomong dalem hati

**Ours**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura's POV**

Tadi aku sedang asyik-asyiknya menonton acara gosip tentang keluarga kerajaan di kamarku, tiba-tiba _tou-sama_ memanggilku ke ruang keluarga. Perasaanku mulai aneh sekarang, pasalnya sedari tadi _tou-sama _maupun _kaa-sama_ masih bungkam keduanya. Ah, aku jadi takut sendiri.

Kuberanikan diriku untuk buka suara, memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi. "_Tou-sama_, ada apa memanggilku kemari?"

Dapat kulihat _tou-sama_ dan _kaa-sama_ saling melirik satu sama lain kelihatan—err antara gugup dan ragu mungkin. Hei _tou-sama_, _kaa-sama_ jangan membuatku mati penasaran dong! Ada apa sih? Apakah nilai raportku jelek? Apa aku membuat malu keluarga?

_Tou-sama_ membersihkan kerongkongannya, "begini Sakura kami memanggilmu kesini untuk memberitahukan perihal …," _tou-sama_ berhenti lagi sekarang, padahal ia hampir mengatakan tujuannya. Dapat kulihat _kaa-sama_ memberi tatapan ayo-lanjutkan-ucapanmu pada _tou-sama_. "Perjodohanmu," lanjutnya kemudian.

Mataku melebar seketika. Apa? Perjodohan? Sepertinya aku membutuhkan _cottonbath_ deh sekarang. Aku tertawa memaksa, "apa hari ini ulang tahunku? Jangan bercanda seperti itu _tou-sama_! Masa kau tega menyerahkan putrimu yang cantik ini di usia yang semuda ini?" Ayolah, ini tidak lucu sama sekali. Aku seorang gadis berusia enam belas tahun masa harus sudah mengurus seorang suami?

Aku berharap _kaa-sama _dan _tou-sama _ikut tertawa saat ini juga tapi sayangnya mereka tidak. Mereka malah menatapiku dengan intens seolah mengatakan kalau ini serius.

Aku menghela nafas, "baiklah, _sumimasen tou-sama to kaa-sama_."

"Dengarkan _tou-sama_, besok adalah hari pernikahanmu dengan_nya_. Sore nanti, kau harus ikut _kaa-sama_ ke suatu tempat," lanjut _tou-sama_ kemudian.

Kalau ini di _manga_ ataupun _anime_ pasti saat ini ada _background_ petir dibelakangku, "_tou-sama_! Menikah? Yang benar saja kenapa tidak ditunangkan dulu?" seruku gusar.

_Tou-sama _memejamkan matanya sejenak, "tidak bisa, keluarga keraj— maksudku keluarganya sudah memutuskan kalau kau harus menikahinya besok juga."

"Apa _tou-sama _tidak bisa menentangnya?" tanyaku kemudian. Entahlah, perasaanku campur aduk. Menjadi seorang istri di usia enam belas? Ini gila. Disaat anak-anak berumur enam belas tahun yang lain sedang menikmati masa muda mereka aku sedang sibuk mengurusi rumah tangga ah, konyol.

_Tou-sama_ menggeleng tegas, "tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa menentangnya. Sakura … kau tahu, kedudukan orang ini sangatlah tinggi jadi tidak mungkin aku bisa menentangnya."

Aku menghela nafas panjang, apalagi yang bisa kulakukan selain pasrah? Menangis? Aku ingin sekali menangis tapi tentu saja tidak di sini. Aku menundukkan kepalaku, menahan air mata yang mau tumpah. Aku tidak mau membuat _kaa-sama _ataupun _tou-sama_ merasa bersalah tapi … kalau begitu harus kepada siapakah aku bersandar?

Dapat kurasakan sebuah tangan membelai pelan rambutku, _kaa-sama_. Dia membelaiku penuh dengan kasih sayang, menenangkan hatiku yang masih gelisah ini. "Tenang saja Saku … kau tidak usah repot memikirkan rumah tangga, karena yang diperlukan mereka saat ini hanyalah status," ucapnya pelan.

_Kaa-sama_ menggandengku menuju kamarku, kami sama-sama duduk di atas tempat tidurku.

"Apa maksudnya hanya status _kaa-sama_?" status saja? Lalu apa aku akan tidak dianggap? Atau bagaimana?

_Kaa-sama _menyunggingkan senyumnya, "ya … tujuan kami menikahkanmu di usia yang muda begini karena kakek dari calon suamimu sudah sakit parah, dan beliau ingin melihat cucunya menikah sebelum … yah, kau tahu meninggal," jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Tapi, kenapa harus aku? Dari sekian banyaknya gadis kenapa harus aku, _kaa-sama_?"

Dapat kulihat _kaa-sama_ tersenyum lagi, "dulu kakekmu bersahabat baik dengan kakek dari orang itu, hubungan mereka sangat dekat sampai-sampai mereka bermaksud untuk membangun hubungan yang lebih dekat lagi dengan cara menikahkan cucu-cucu nya. Mereka bermaksud untuk menjadi keluarga, makanya mereka menempuh jalan ini."

Oke, ini semakin aneh. Kenapa harus aku yang dinikahkan? Aku masih memutar otak soal itu.

**End of Sakura's POV**

'Kriiiiiiiiiiiinnnggggggg!'

Terdengar bunyi suara telfon dari ruang keluarga berdering, dengan cepat Kizashi mengangkat telfon tersebut.

_'Selamat siang, maaf apa betul ini kediaman Haruno?'_ tanya sebuah suara dari seberang sana.

Kizashi berdehem pelan lalu menjawab, "iya, betul saya Haruno Kizashi."

_'Begini, kami dari Istana Nakano. Yang mulia paduka raja ingin berbicara dengan anda.'_

"A-ah i-iya silahkan," ucap Kizashi tergugup. Hei bagaimana perasaanmu akan berbicara dengan orang nomor satu di negara Hi?

_'Selamat siang, Haruno-san? Tentu anda sudah tahu bukan tujuan saya menelfon anda?'_

"Selamat siang yang mulia, iya saya sudah tahu tujuan anda. Apa saja yang harus disiapkan untuk anak saya yang mulia?" tanya Kizashi sembari merendahkan suaranya.

_'Hn, pakaikan penutup mata saat anakmu hendak berkunjung ke Istana Nakano dan saat upacara pernikahan besok. Anakku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama, nanti jam empat sore akan ada yang menjemput anakmu.'_ Jawab suara itu tegas.

Kizashi tidak ingin banyak bertanya walaupun ia sangat penasaran apa fungsi dari penutup mata itu. Akhirnya ia pun hanya menjawab, "ya, baik yang mulia."

.

.

.

Istana Nakano. Siapa sih yang tidak tahu istana ini? Tempat dimana keluarga kekaisaran negara Hi bernaung. Tempat yang bukan sembarang orang bisa dengan mudah memasukinya, saat ini ruang keluarga istana Nakano bagian barat atau istana permaisuri sedang dilanda suasana yang serius.

"Pernikahanmu akan dilaksanakan besok. Hanya upacara pernikahan biasa di gereja karena pernikahan ini tidak diekspos untuk umum, pernikahan ini dilaksanakan secara rahasia. Kau juga harus memakai penutup mata yang sudah _kaa-sama_ siapkan saat upacara pernikahan itu dilangsungkan," jelas sang permaisuri, Mikoto kepada anaknya.

Itachi— sang anak hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya mendengar penjelasan ibunya, "_kaa-sama_ kenapa upacara pernikahan ini dilangsungkan secara tertutup? Kenapa tidak diekspos agar seluruh warga negara Hi tahu? Dan kenapa juga harus memakai penutup mata?" tanya Itachi bertubi-tubi menyuarakan pikirannya yang dari tadi kebingungan dan tidak mengerti maksud dari _kaa-sama_ nya.

Mikoto menatap iris kelam milik anaknya, "kau tahu, usia adikmu masih muda. Bagaimana kalau orang-orang mengira adikmu itu berbuat yang tidak senonoh sehingga harus menikah muda? Kalau soal penutup mata, itu hanya pencegahan agar adikmu tidak melakukan hal yang seharusnya belum dilakukan pada usianya jadi kami memutuskan untuk membiarkan mereka tidak saling mengetahui satu sama lain sebelum batas umur yang ditentukan," jawab Mikoto panjang lebar.

Sasuke hanya terdiam di tempat, apa-apaan ini? Ia harus menikah muda dengan gadis yang bahkan ia belum tahu hanya karena kakeknya yang sudah mulai sakit-sakitan ingin melihat Sasuke menikah sebelum ia wafat. Dan apa pula dengan penutup mata? Orang lain yang menjodohkan anaknya pasti ingin anaknya agar cepat mengenal satu sama lain, tapi ini malah kebalikannya. Pencegahan katanya? Oh ayolah Sasuke tidak semesum itu.

Tapi kenapa harus Sasuke sih yang menikah dengan _unknown girl_ ini? Kenapa tidak Itachi saja? Alasannya mudah, karena Itachi sudah mempunyai istri. Lagipula, kalau bukan Sasuke yang menikah dengan gadis ini cerita ini tidak akan bisa berjalan kan?

"Memangnya boleh menikah di gereja dan tidak melaksanakan prosesi upacara pernikahan kerajaan?" tanya Sasuke angkat bicara, seperti biasa ekspresi datar terpatri di wajah tampannya.

"Sasuke, upacara _Kotsuki no gi _baru akan dilaksanakan saat usiamu mencapai dua puluh empat tahun, kalau sekarang-sekarang ini kau masih terlalu muda. Yang penting itu, kau harus menikah di depan kakekmu agar ia bisa tenang," jawab Mikoto sembari merapihkan _kanzashi_-nya.

Singkatnya, upacara _Kotsuki no gi _adalah upacara pernikahan yang dilakukan oleh keluarga kerajaan.

"Yang mulia, maaf kalau saya tidak sopan. Keluarga Haruno sudah tiba," tutur seorang dayang sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Baik, suruh tunggu saja dulu," kata Mikoto tegas, kemudian ia menatapi kedua anaknya. "Sasuke, Itachi kalian boleh keluar sekarang. Dan jangan mencoba untuk mengintip ya."

.

.

.

Sekali lagi Sakura menatap refleksi dirinya yang terpantul di depan cermin besar di hadapannya. Ia masih tak percaya kalau gadis yang sedang dibalut dengan gaun pengantin putih yang 'wow' ini adalah dirinya. Hari ini adalah hari H-nya, hari dimana ia akan melepas masa lajangnya. Lucu, gadis berusia enam belas tahun sudah harus melepas masa lajangnya.

'Tok! Tok!'

Seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangan tempat Sakura dirias. _'Apakah ini sudah saatnya?'_ jantung Sakura berdegup kencang sekarang. Ia menelan ludahnya, "y-ya, silahkan masuk," suruhnya pelan.

Seorang wanita yang kira-kira sudah berumur setengah abad memasuki ruangan tersebut, "uhm, maaf nona ini sudah saatnya…," katanya sembari mengacungkan sebuah kain penutup mata berwarna hitam.

Sakura mengangguk tegas pertanda ia mengerti maksud dari wanita tersebut, "silahkan, anda boleh menutup mataku," tuturnya seraya memaksakan seulas senyuman.

Mata Sakura ditutup sekarang, ia benar-benar tidak mengetahui keadaan di sekitarnya. Dituntun oleh seseorang— lebih tepatnya Haruno Kizashi ayahnya sendiri Sakura berjalan ragu-ragu. Musik pernikahan yang mengalun dengan indah lebih terdengar seperti musik kematian di indra pendengaran Sakura. Sesekali, ayahnya membisikkan kata-kata untuk menenangkan hati putrinya.

Sakura merasa ini terlalu salah, pernikahan bukanlah hal yang bisa dimainkan seperti ini. Pernikahan adalah sesuatu yang suci, orang yang menikah harus saling mencintai— tidak seperti ini. Saling tidak mengenal satu sama lain, saling tidak mengetahui wajah mereka masing-masing.

Sakura merasa takut sendiri, ia takut suaminya tidak seperti yang ada dibayangannya selama ini. Sakura selalu mengidam-idamkan suatu hari akan menikah dengan pangeran layaknya di dongeng-dongeng. Sakura, hal yang kau idamkan sudah menjadi nyata hanya saja kau tidak mengetahuinya— belum.

Begitu sampai di altar, otak Haruno Sakura mendadak kosong. Ia sudah tidak mendengarkan lagi kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh sang pendeta karena terlalu asyik bergelut dalam pikirannya sampai akhirnya seseorang— yang tidak Sakura tahu mencolek bahunya dan menyadarkan ia dari alam fantasinya.

"Kuulangi, apakah anda Haruno Sakura bersedia menjadi istrinya?" ulang sang pendeta singkat tidak panjang seperti yang sebelumnya.

Keheningan sempat terjadi beberapa saat. Lidah Sakura mendadak kelu, Sakura harus memilih antara 'ya' atau 'tidak'. Satu kata yang akan terucap dari bibirnya akan mempengaruhi kehidupan dan masa depannya.

"Ya, aku bersedia." Suaranya terdengar pelan namun tegas saat mengucapkannya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu silahkan cium pasangan anda," ujar sang pendeta kemudian.

Sakura membeku ketika dirasakannya bibir suaminya mendarat diatas bibirnya. Ciuman itu berlangsung dengan cepat. Begitu mereka selesai, terdengar sorak sorai dari beberapa tamu undangan yang hadir. Terbesit sedikit perasaan menyesal menghinggapi Sakura karena ciuman pertamanya bukan dilakukan dengan orang yang dicintainya.

Hei Haruno Sakura, siapkah kau untuk menjalani kehidupan barumu?

**Satu bulan kemudian**

Hari ini tepat sepuluh tahun Fugaku memimpin negara Hi. Hei murid-murid sekolah, berterimakasihlah kepada beliau karena memberi kalian libur hari ini. Karena alasan itu juga, banyak _restaurant_ yang memberikan makanan gratis. Festival juga diadakan di sekitar istana Nakano yang hari ini juga dibuka untuk umum.

Ramai? Tentu saja tempat ini sangat ramai dan penuh sekarang. Banyak warga negara Hi yang hadir hanya untuk sekedar melihat-lihat istana Nakano yang jarang sekali dibuka untuk umum seperti ini. Ada juga yang sengaja datang kesini karena modus ingin melihat ketampanan dari kedua pangeran tampan istana Nakano, Sasuke dan Itachi— seperti yang dilakukan oleh Yamanaka Ino, sahabat Sakura ini.

Tentu saja Ino tidak mau pergi sendirian ke istana Nakano, maka dari itu gadis cantik bak boneka _barbie_ ini mengajak paksa Haruno Sakura untuk menemaninya. Sebetulnya, Sakura lebih memilih untuk memanfaatkan tanggal merah seperti ini untuk bermalas-malasan di rumah ataupun melakukan aktifitas lain yang bisa membuang-buang waktunya dibandingkan berdesak-desakkan di sini.

"_Pig_, aku ingin ke kamar kecil," kata Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Hei _forehead_! Jangan gila ah, memangnya kau siapa bisa seenaknya menumpang kamar kecil di sini?" balas Ino sinis, benar-benar menyusahkan masa kebelet di saat-saat seperti ini?

Sakura merengek, "_Pig, _ayolah tanyakan pada dayang-dayang yang ada di sana bisa tidak?" tutur Sakura memohon.

Ino meghela nafas pasrah, "baiklah, akan kutanyakan."

Sakura tersenyum senang, "terima kasih _pig_, ehehehe."

Akhirnya, Sakura dan Ino pun menghampiri seorang dayang yang sedang berdiri di pojokan istana bagian samping ini. "_A-ano_ permisi, bolehkah temanku menggunakan kamar kecil di sini?" tanya Ino takut-takut. _Feeling_-nya sih megatakan kalau ia tidak boleh.

Dayang itu menatap kedua bola _aquamarine_ milik Ino, "maaf, kamar kecil di sini hanya bisa digunakan oleh keluarga kerajaan," jawabnya sopan.

Ino menengok ke belakang, "tuhkan sudah kubilang tidak bisa."

Sakura hanya terkekeh pelan dan keluar dari balik punggung Ino, "yaah, tidak bisa ya? Sayang sekali aku sudah kebelet begini…," ucap Sakura pada dayang tersebut. Tunggu, ada yang aneh. Dayang itu tidak menatap Sakura seperti ia menatap Ino tadi, dayang itu justru menundukkan kepalanya dengan hormat.

"Hei dayang, kenapa kau menunduk?" tanya Sakura melihat gelagat aneh dari dayang yang berada dihadapannya.

Masih menundukkan kepalanya dayang itu menjawab, "ti-tidak yang mul— maksudku tidak apa-apa."

Sakura menautkan alisnya, ia menjadi tambah bingung. Ah, Sakura tidak mau terlalu banyak memikirkan hal ini dan memutuskan untuk memamerkan senyum lima jarinya, "yasudah kalau tidak apa-apa, terima kasih dayang~"

Sakura dan Ino kembali lagi ke kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang melihat-lihat istana Nakano, dan si dayang hanya bisa bernafas lega dan bergumam, "hampir saja."

Sakura dan Ino kembali lagi melanjutkan aktifitas mereka sebelumnya; menelusuri istana Nakano. Siapa tahu kan bisa bertemu langsung dengan salah satu dari kedua pangeran tampan yang ada?

Sesak. Tempat ini ternyata menjadi sangat sesak, Sakura sangat kesulitan untuk bergerak karena tubuhnya sendiri sudah terdorong-dorong sejak ingin menerobos kerumunan. Bahkan ia sudah terpisah dari Ino yang entah bagaimana caranya sudah tenggelam dalam kerumunan orang-orang itu. Sakura mencoba menerobos kerumunan itu sekali lagi, dan karena ia terlalu memaksa ia terdorong ke belakang dan hampir jatuh ke lantai kalau saja sepasang lengan kekar menahan tubuhnya.

Sakura masih memejamkan matanya dan menurunkan alisnya sampai sebuah suara menyadarkannya.

"Nona, kau sudah bisa membuka matamu," kata suara _baritone_ itu datar.

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya dan terlonjak mendapati sang pangeran— Sasuke yang menolongnya. "A-ah te-terima kasih yang mulia," katanya sambil tertunduk.

"Hn," jawabnya singkat.

Sakura kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan membungkukkan badannya lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke di situ. Sasuke melihat-lihat keadaan sekitarnya dan mendapati Namikaze Naruto— sahabatnya sejak kecil sedang tersenyum aneh.

Naruto memang mengetahui siapa gadis yang merupakan istri Sasuke karena ia menghadiri upacara pernikahan tersebut. Ia juga sempat mengintip ruang rias Sakura, jadi tentu saja Naruto tahu. Pertanyaannya adalah; bisakah Naruto membantu kedua insan ini untuk mengenal satu sama lain?

.

.

.

**TBC~**

**A/N:** Holaa _minna-sama_ *digiles* iya maaf aku udah seenaknya bikin kuil Nakano jadi istana Nakano._. cerita ini aku bikin terinspirasi sedikit dari Goong, terus keluarga kekaisarannya ngikutin jepang. Setelah ngubek-ngubek isi perut mbah gugel(?) aku dapet beberapa info tentang keluarga kerajaan, kayak keluarga kerajaan nggak boleh pake marga dan sebagainya~ hehehe

Yah, aku tau sebenarnya bikin fic ini nambah utangku hehehe._. tapi gimana yaa, gatel nih pengen ngepublish._. Yaa aku tau sih, cerita kni super duper aneh bin ajaib lagian masa nikah nggak tau pasangannya? *mukul diri sendiri* yaah tapi mau gimana lagi… ini udah di publish hehe, maaf kepanjangan curhatnya :$ mind to R&R _minna-sama_?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Holaa~ gomen, aku ganti judul dari ours ke watashi no otto wa daredesuka hehehe._.a sebenernya dari awal judulnya itu tapi entah kenapa malah kuganti(?) yaudah deh, happy reading _minna-sama_ :3 dan sekali lagi maafkan keplin-plananku m(_ _)m *bows deeply*

.

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: **AU/OOC/ Typo bertebaran/ Kayak sinetron/ dll,dsb.

'…'= ngomong dalem hati

**Watashi no Otto wa Daredesuka?**

**私の夫は誰ですか****.**

**Who is My Husband?**

**.**

Matahari bersinar menerangi bumi yang masih sedikit basah sisa hujan tadi malam. Pagi yang cerah, seperti biasa Sakura melakukan rutinitas paginya: bangun pagi-pagi, bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah, dan sarapan bersama keluarganya. Benar kan? Semua masih seperti biasa dan tidak ada yang berubah bahkan setelah pernikahannya.

Sakura memang tidak terlalu peduli perihal pernikahannya, pokoknya selama pernikahannya itu tidak mengganggu kehidupannya dia tidak akan protes. Terbukti kan? Sudah satu bulan berlalu akan tetapi kehidupannya belum berubah. Oke, bohong kalau Sakura bilang kalau kehidupannya belum berubah total karena faktanya kehidupannya telah berubah— sedikit. Apa yang berubah?

Sebenarnya satu bulan terakhir ini, Sakura sedikit heran akan aktifitas keluarganya— oh ayolah, dibawa ke suatu tempat yang tidak diketahui lalu mempelajari sejarah keluarga kerajaan dan bagaimana terbentuknya negara Hi blablablabla apa gunanya? Memangnya dia itu siapa sampai-sampai harus mempelajari itu semua?

Haruno Sakura, gadis musim semi yang selama enam belas tahun hidupnya tidak terlalu memikirkan hal yang berbau laki-laki. Ehm, dulu pernah sih Sakura menyukai seorang laki-laki sayangnya, karena Ino terlalu bersemangat mengetahui Sakura menyukai seorang pria mulutnya tidak bisa dikontrol. Setiap laki-laki itu lewat di depan Sakura Ino menjadi heboh sendiri hingga lama-lama laki-laki itu tau kalau Sakura menyukainya.

Bisakah kau bayangkan betapa malunya Sakura waktu itu? Tidak hanya laki-laki itu yang mengetahui kalau Sakura menyukainya bahkan hampir satu angkatan tahu karena ulah sahabatnya. Maka dari itu, sampai sekarang pun Sakura tidak pernah membahas soal laki-laki lagi di depan sahabatnya. Entah kenapa ia termasuk orang yang sulit untuk jatuh cinta tapi, sekalinya Sakura mencintai seseorang jangan sekali-sekali kalian meragukannya. Ia pasti akan sangat setia pada orang itu.

Sakura berjalan santai menuju ke kelasnya, sesekali ia sunggingkan senyum manisnya kepada orang yang ia temui di lorong menuju kelasnya. Setelah menaruh tasnya di bangkunya, Sakura pun segera menghampiri sahabatnya yang tengah asik berkutat dengan majalah yang dibawanya.

"_Ohayou_ _pig_!" sapa Sakura ceria.

'Dug!'

Bukannya membalas salam dari Sakura, Ino malah memukuli sahabatnya dengan majalah yang ia pegang.

"_Ittai_!" Sakura mengusap-usap kepalanya yang dipukul oleh Ino tadi, "hei _pig_! Apa-apaan kau ini?"

Yamanaka Ino tertawa puas melihat sahabatnya yang tengah kesakitan, "tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin memukulmu saja."

Sakura mendecak kesal, "kau aneh, harusnya aku tahu yang memukulmu karena kau meninggalkanku sendirian di istana Nakano kemarin." Yah, memang benar kemarin Sakura benar-benar terpisah dari Ino sehingga ia harus berjuang sendirian diantara kerumunan orang-orang tersebut.

"_Gomen, gomen._ Tapi kan kau enak, aku yang susah-susah ke sana untuk bertemu dengan pangeran eh malah kau yang bertemu. Kau pikir aku tidak melihatnya? Dan lagi, yang membuatku iri adalah kau melakukan kontak fisik dengannya!" oke, sekarang Ino malah mencurahkan isi hatinya.

Sakura menatapi lawan bicaranya dengan datar, ia merebut majalah yang berada digenggaman Ino dan membalas Ino dengan memukul kepala Ino juga. "Kita impas, _pig_." Katanya sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Kau tahu, aku juga tidak berniat untuk bertemu dengan pangeran itu bodoh! Ini hanya kebetulan, lagi pula tidak kah kau bosan melihatnya hampir setiap hari?" lanjut Sakura kemudian.

Memang, Sasuke juga menuntut ilmu di tempat yang sama dengan Sakura hanya saja mereka berbeda kelas. Karena itulah Ino bisa melihat Sasuke setiap hari, dan hampir setiap hari juga Ino memaksa Sakura untuk mengikuti Ino yang modus ingin cari perhatian di depan Sasuke.

Sebenarnya Ino tidak bisa dibilang suka dalam artian cinta pada Sasuke, gadis cantik ini kagum dengan ketampanan Sasuke jadi yah, intinya ia tidak memiliki perasaan khusus dengan laki-laki itu.

"Bosan? Tentu saja tidak dong~ siapa sih yang bisa bosan melihat wajah setampan itu?"

"Hm, terserah deh," jawab Sakura singkat.

"Eh iya _forehead_, pulang sekolah ikut _goukon_ denganku yuk!" ajak Ino tiba-tiba.

"Hah? _Goukon_? Dimana?" Ini gawat. Kalau ia ikut _goukon_ bukankah ini sama saja Sakura selingkuh? Eh tunggu, selingkuh? Dari siapa? Jangan bercanda, mungkin sekali-sekali boleh lagi pula kan suaminya tidak mengetahui kalau Sakura itu istrinya jadi … tidak apa-apa kan?

"Biasa, di _restaurant_ belakang taman, kau bisa ikut kan? Ya? Masa tidak bisa, lagi pula sampai kapan kau mau terus menjadi jomblo?" jawab Ino sembari membujuk— atau lebih tepatnya bisa dibilang sedikit memaksa Sakura.

Sakura hanya bisa tertawa di dalam hati, _'pig no baka! Ahahaha mungkin kau saja yang jomblo, kau tidak tahu kan kalau aku bahkan telah memiliki suami. Ck ck,'_

Akhirnya Sakura pun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, "baik, baik. Aku akan ikut."

.

.

.

Namikaze Naruto tertawa puas mendengar pertanyaan dari sahabatnya tadi, apa ia tidak salah dengar? Barusan Sasuke bilang apa? Ia menanyakan siapa istrinya? Konyol. Bukankah kemarin-kemarin Sasuke mengabaikan Naruto yang menggodanya?

Bisa dibilang, hampir sebulan terakhir ini Naruto jahil. Ia menggoda Sasuke dengan mengatakan: "Hei _teme_! Aku tahu loh siapa istrimu, kau mau kuberi tahu tidak?" atau "_Teme, _kau tenang saja istrimu itu manis kok jangan khawatir~" dan tentu saja respon dari Sasuke adalah 'Hn' yang merupakan _trademark_-nya itu.

Jadi wajar saja bukan kalau Naruto tertawa begitu akhirnya Sasuke menyerah? Sebenarnya, Sasuke hanya mengetahui nama dari gadis yang merupakan istrinya itu selebihnya? Tentu saja ia tidak tahu. Itupun Sasuke mengetahuinya saat Naruto yang entah sadar atau tidak menyebutkan nama dari istrinya, Sakura.

Tapi, ayolah kau pikir ada berapa orang yang bernama Sakura di negara ini? Tentu saja sangat banyak, belum lagi kan Sasuke benar-benar tidak mengetahui marga dari istrinya itu. Jadi … tidak ada pilihan lain kan selain bertanya pada Naruto? Pasalnya, Sasuke sudah mencoba untuk bertanya pada Hinata yang mengetahui istrinya juga tapi tentu saja gadis keturunan Hyuuga ini lebih memilih untuk membungkam mulutnya.

"Diam, _dobe_. Kau mau memberitahuku atau tidak?" tanya Sasuke datar dan penuh penekanan.

Naruto mengatur nafasnya yang masih sedikit terengah, "tentu saja tidak _teme_! Aku kan masih belum mau digantung Mikoto-_basan_."

Sasuke mendecak kesal, amat kesal. Ia merasa dipermainkan oleh sahabatnya ini, entah kenapa Sasuke sangat penasaran dengan gadis yang sekarang telah menjadi istrinya ini.

Menyadari kekesalan sahabatnya ini akhirnya Naruto pun menghela nafas, "baiklah aku akan menunjukkan fotonya tapi … bagian wajahnya akan kututupi, bagaimana?" kata Naruto pada akhirnya.

Hei Naruto, apakah kau bercanda? Ini sama saja bohong kan kalau Sasuke tidak dapat melihat wajah gadisnya. "Hn," jawab Sasuke kemudian, dari pada tidak sama sekali kan?

Naruto mengambil ponsel yang terletak di saku celananya dan mulai mengotak-atik benda itu. Setelah beberapa detik Naruto menjulurkan ponselnya ke arah Sasuke, tidak lupa tangannya menutupi wajah dari gadis yang sedang dibalut oleh gaun pengantin itu.

Sasuke memperhatikan foto yang terdapat di ponsel Naruto dengan baik-baik. Yah, setidaknya badan gadis yang menjadi istrinya ini termasuk proporsional yah tidak terlalu kurus maupun terlalu gemuk. Sasuke terus menelusuri gambar itu barangkali ada petunjuk yang bisa ia dapat dan … _voila_! Ketemu!

Sasuke terkekeh pelan melihat _rolex_ merah muda yang bertengger manis di tangan kanan gadis itu. Gadis macam apa sih yang ia nikahi? Mana ada gadis yang memakai jam yang dipadukan degan gaun pengantin? Oh baiklah, mungkin ada. Tapi, kalau jam itu masih bagus dan tidak retak seperti yang dipakai oleh istrinya. Ck ck, Sasuke jadi semakin tertarik sekarang.

"Sudah _teme_?" tanya Naruto takut-takut, "kau benar-benar tidak melihat wajahnya kan?"

"Hn, aku tidak melihatnya," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Naruto memukul bahu Sasuke pelan, "nah! Karena aku sudah membantumu _teme_, jadi kau harus mentraktirku dan Hinata-_chan_ nanti malam, bisa kan?" tuturnya sembari memamerkan senyum lebarnya.

Sasuke berpikir sebentar, nanti malam ya? Apakah ia bisa? Yah sepertinya ia bisa, lagi pula untungnya dia bukan putra mahkota seperti kakaknya jadi waktu luang yang dimiliki oleh Sasuke tentu lebih banyak dari Itachi. "Hn."

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura tidak pernah menyangka bahwa _goukon_ yang biasanya asyik bisa semembosankan ini. Mungkin Ino dan teman-tamannya yang lain menikmati _goukon_ ini tapi tidak untuk gadis musim semi ini. Entah kenapa Sakura merasa sangat bosan, iris _viridian_-nya menatap kosong jendela yang menampilkan rutinitas orang-orang yang tengah sibuk akan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

Lagipula Sakura juga merasa bersalah, ia merasa telah bermain api saat ini. Yaa, mungkin memang benar Sakura dan suaminya tidak mengetahui satu sama lain akan tetapi kan tetap saja orang itu adalah suaminya. Jadi ia tidak bisa seenaknya ikut _goukon_ seperti ini.

Sakura melirik _rolex_ retak yang melingkar di tangan kanannya, yah bahkan tanpa terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Sakura menghela nafasnya sekali lagi, nampaknya Sakura benar-benar bosan, eh?

Sepertinya raut wajah Sakura yang terlihat bosan disadari oleh pemuda berambut merah yang tertarik dengan Sakura. Pemuda itu menepuk pelan bahu Sakura, "kau bosan? Bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan permainan untuk menghilangkan rasa bosanmu?"

Sakura menaikkan alis kirinya, "eh? Permainan apa Gaara-_kun_?" tanya Sakura sedikit _excited_.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain *_shiritori_?" usul pemuda yang diketahui bernama Gaara itu sambil menerawang.

"_Shiritori_? Hanya berdua? Ah kurang seru bagaimana kalau kita ajak semua yang ada di sini untuk ikut bermain _shiritori_ bersama? Bukankah itu akan menjadi lebih seru?" tambah Sakura kemudian, nampaknya Gaara telah berhasil membuat _mood_ Sakura menjadi lebih baik.

"Ide yang bagus," ujar Gaara sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Eh _minna-san_! Bagaimana kalau kita bermain _shiritori_ bersama?" kata Sakura menaikkan volume suaranya.

"Tapi ini bukan _shiritori_ yang seperti biasanya, yaah agar _shiritori _ini menjadi lebih seru bagaimana kalau setiap orang yang tidak bisa melanjutkan kata dihukum untuk meminum satu gelas _sake_?" tambah Gaara yang tiba-tiba mendapat ide seperti itu.

"Boleh! Ayo kita mulai! Baik, kalau begitu siapa yang akan memulainya?" tanya Ino berapi-api, ia siap untuk menang.

"Aku," jawab gadis berambut coklat sebahu, Matsuri.

"Nah, kalau begitu temanya aku yang tentukan ya~" sambung Ino lagi, entah kenapa hari ini ia ingin menjahili Sakura. Tentu saja Ino tahu kalau Sakura itu lumayan lemah di pelajaran yang membahas tentang negara jadi ia memutuskan untuk memilih temanya adalah … yap, negara.

"Iya, terserah kau saja _pig_." Sakura, kau menggali lubangmu sendiri kau tahu.

"Baiklah, sudah kuputuskan. Temanya adalah negara! Ayo kita mulai!"

Permainan _shiritori_ yang dimainkan berlangsung dengan seru, dan yaa … tentu saja, semua sesuai dengan dugaan Ino. Sakura kalah telak dalam permainan ini, ia kalah delapan kali yang berarti ia harus meminum delapan gelas _sake_. Semua sempat khawatir akan keadaan Sakura, tapi ia bilang kalau ia tidak apa-apa jadi permainan dilanjutkan.

Harusnya Sakura bilang kalau ia sudah tidak kuat, lihat kan karena permainan dilanjutkan Sakura harus meminum empat gelas _sake_ lagi? Ugh, kuat minum sekali gadis musim semi ini. Akhirnya permainan pun selesai, Gaara sempat menawarkan jasanya untuk mengantar Sakura akan tetapi gadis ini menolaknya dengan halus.

Walaupun ia sudah teler luar biasa akan tetapi ia masih bisa bertingkah seolah tidak apa-apa di depan teman-temannya ini. Sakura seberusaha mungkin tidak membuat teman-temannya khawatir jadi ia memilih untuk pulang sendiri dan berlaga kuat.

Bagaimana dengan Ino? Ia sendiri sudah lupa akan keadaan Sakura karena ia juga sama mabuknya dengan Sakura. Ck, ck kalian ini sudah seperti remaja bandel saja ya, masa sudah meminum sake sebanyak ini? Ingat loh, kalian kan masih di bawah umur.

.

"Huaah, kenyangnya! _Arigatou_ _teme_~ sering-sering begini yaa hohohoho." Seru Namikaze Naruto sembari mengusap-usap perutnya yang sudah sedikit membuncit akibat kekenyangan.

"Hn, tergantung situasi." Jawab Sasuke singkat, _as usual_.

"_A-ano … arigatou gozaimasu _Sasuke-_kun_," tutur Hyuuga Hinata pelan dan mendapat jawaban yang sama seperti Naruto tadi.

Malam sudah lumayan larut, pukul sebelas malam sudah bisa di bilang larut kan? Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke luar jendela menikmati suasana jalanan yang sepi di malam hari. Iris _blue saphire_-nya mulai ditutupi oleh kelopak matanya sendiri, hei setelah puas makan sampai kenyang kegiatan yang enak dilakukan adalah tidur bukan?

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya bermaksud untuk tetap terjaga, ia merasa tidak enak pada sahabatnya. Sudah ditraktir, ditumpangi mobil, masa ia dengan enaknya tidur sementara Sasuke menahan kantuknya karena sedang menyetir mobil?

Naruto mengacak-acak pelan rambut _blonde_-nya, ia kembali menatapi jalanan yang sudah sepi itu. Namun tiba-tiba ia terkejut mendapati seorang gadis bersurai merah muda yang tengah bersandar di tiang listrik. Walaupun gelap tentu saja Naruto bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah gadis itu karena wajahnya disinari oleh lampu di dekat situ.

"_Teme, teme, teme_! Berhenti sebentar!" seru Naruto setengah berteriak.

Reflek, Sasuke pun menginjak remnya. "Ada apa _dobe_?" tanya Sasuke setenang mungkin berusaha untuk menyembuyikan debaran jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat karena terkejut akan teriakan Naruto.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, Naruto pun langsung turun dari mobil Sasuke dan menghampiri Sakura yang sedang menahan beban tubuhnya dengan tiang listrik di sana.

"Sakura-_chan_, _daijoubu ka?_" tanyanya khawatir melihat Sakura yang matanya sudah sayu dan wajahnya yang sangat merah.

Sakura hanya tertawa puas, "eh ada Naruto-_kun_ hihihi, _konbanwa_ Naruto-_kun_ _ohisashiburi desu ne…_" kata Sakura sambil sesekali cegukan.

Dalam jarak sedekat ini, tentu saja Naruto bisa mencium bau _sake_ dari mulut Sakura. Yaampun, bau _sake_ ini sangat menyengat berapa gelas yang telah diminum oleh Sakura?

Sasuke hanya bisa menatapi Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan sedangkan Hinata menatapi Naruto dengan tatapan bagaimana-ini-istri-Sasuke-_kun_-ada-di-depan-matanya. Naruto mendekati Hinata dan berbisik pelan, "Itu urusan nanti, sekarang bagaimana dengan Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Naruto dengan volume suara yang amat sangat pelan.

"Uhm, _a-ano_ … Sakura-_san_ apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata sambil mendekati Sakura.

"hahahaha~ tentu saja aku baik-baik saja Hinata-_san_ hihihihi," Sakura bangun dari sandarannya, "tuh lihat kan aku tidak apa-apa~" katanya masih sambil cegukan.

"Ayo kita pulang, lihat kan dia baik-baik saja." kata Sasuke akhirnya angkat bicara.

"E-eh jangan _teme_! Kan kasihan dia, iyakan Hinata-_chan_?" cegah Naruto sambil menyikut Hinata.

Dengan sedikit kesadaran yang masih tersisa Sakura pun akhirnya berkata, "sudah yaa Naruto-_kun_, Hinata-_san_ aku pulang dulu _jya_~ ehehehehe." Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura pun langsung membalikkan badannya dan berjalan cepat, ia sudah tidak kuat menahan isi perutnya yang ingin keluar. Tapi tiba-tiba …

'Dug!'

Terdengar bunyi 'dug' keras yang menyebabkan Naruto mengurut pelipisnya, Sakura dengan suksesnya menabrak tiang listrik yang berada dibelakangnya. Jadi itu ya yang dibilang baik-baik saja?

Dengan sigap pun, Hinata dan Naruto menghampiri Sakura dan membantunya untuk berdiri. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengekor kedua sahabatnya, saat ini pikirannya sedang terfokus pada nama gadis ini dan bagaimana kedua sahabatnya ini bisa mengenalnya.

Kalau tidak salah dengar tadi Naruto dan Hinata sama-sama memanggil gadis ini dengan sebutan Sakura, eh? _Onyx_ Sasuke pun dengan cepat melihat kearah tangan kanan gadis ini dan ia menemukan sebuah jam _rolex_ merah jambu yang retak bertengger manis ditangannya tersebut. Jadi apakah …

Sasuke terlalu asyik bergelut dalam pikirannya sampai tidak sadar kalau sekarang Sakura berada di hadapannya. Cara jalan Sakura masih (sangat) sempoyongan dan ia terus menggumam tidak jelas.

"Hei tuan, bisakah anda menyingkir dari hadapanku?" pinta Sakura dengan penuh penekanan, bukannya apa-apa isi perutnya benar-benar ingin keluar saat ini.

Dan bukannya Sasuke menyingkir ia malah terus menatapi bola _emerald_ Sakura yang melayu. "Tuan, cepat menying— hoeeek."

Ups, Namikaze Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata hanya bisa menutupi mata mereka dengan tangan saat melihat kejadian ini. Haruno Sakura, kau hebat sekali. Kau baru saja memuntahi orang penting di negara Hi! Mari beri _applause_!

"Sudah kubilang kan, kau harus menyingkir," ujar Sakura lalu ambruk menimpa Sasuke. Haruno Sakura sudah kehilangan kesadarannya sekarang.

.

.

.

**TBC~**

*****_Shiritori_: Permainan sambung kata di Jepang, permainan ini hampir sama dengan permainan sambung kata di Indonesia. Permainan ini biasanya memakai tema seperti nama bunga, nama kota, nama negara, nama hewan, dan lain-lain. Untuk keterangan lebih lanjut, cari di wikipedia atau ubek-ubek mbah gugel aja yaa hehe~

Bales review dulu yuk ^0^~

**Aden L kazt****: **Wah masa? XD ahaha, makasih :)) ini udah lanjut yaa, makasih juga udah nge-fav fic ini :D

**Deshe Lusi****: **Ini udah lanjut yaa, gomen nggabisa update kilat hehehe :$ makasih juga udah nge-fav fic ini :D

**Kithara Blue****: **Awaaaah x_x iyaa aku salah, Sakura maafin saya udah ngerubah gender kamu di chapter satu._.V hehehe, makasih udah dikasih tau… nah, kalo kaya gitu aku juga nggak penasaran tapi masalahnya di sini, Sakura sama sekali nggak tau kalo dia dinikahin sama keluarga kerajaan. Jadi Sakura bener-bener _clueless_ di sini hehe~

**jamilahnovitasarijewelf: **Hehehe, makasih :D

**Hinamori Miko Koyuki****: **Makasih udah bilang menarik ehehehe :D akunya jangan dipanggil _senpai_ atuh, aku masih kelas dua sd loh ;;) *boong banget._.V*

**rickynursidiq: **Makasiiih :$ hehe, bener apa kata kamu judulnya memang kurang nyambung soalnya nentuin judul itu termasuk kelemahanku._.V itu judulnya udah kuganti yaa :D

**akasuna no ei-chan****: **Eh ada ei-chan lagi *lambai-lambai* *sksd* iyaa, bener emang aku terinspirasi sedikit sama Goong makanya begini hehehe :$

**nadialovely****: **Makasiih :)) ini udah lanjut yaa :D

**Maya Kimnana****: **Huahahaha XD iyaa, Sakura enak tuh dapet ciuman gratis #heh makasih :$ ini udah lanjut yaa^^

**Magician cherry****: **Iyaaa, tau ya kenapa coba dia ngga nanya_-_ *hei siapa yang bikin cerita ini._.* makasiiih :) maaf nggabisa update kilat m( _ _)m

**Natsuya32****: **Hehehehe, tau ya aneh banget bisa begini … salahkan otak saya yang mendapat imajinasi begini(?) makasih yaa ^^

**mari-chan.41****: **Ini udah lanjut yaa ^o^ iyaa, sayangnya dia nggak tau ya kalo dia beruntung hohoho *ikutan ketawa misterius*(?)

**Ainia Darkladie Kazekage****: **Makasiiih ini udah dilanjut eaa qaqa *emot unyu* maaf update-nya lelet m(_ _)m makasih juga udah di fav^^

**aguma****: **Terimakasih :D hehehe

Guest: Makasih udah bilang seru^^ ini udah lanjut, maaf kelamaan m(_ _)m

me: Gomeeeen m(_ _)m saya update-nya lelet *bows deeply*

gita zahra: Lucu? Aku? *dilempar gerobak* hehehe makasih, ini masih lanjut kok Cuma yaah maaf update-nya lama m( _ _ )m

Rara chan: Nah nah~ makasiiih :D yaa, alesan dia mau aja tuh yaah soalnya dia nggak enak sama orangtuanya lagian juga pas udah dijelasin sedikit sama _kaa-sama_ nya dia mau ngerti kok. Sakura anak yang fleksibel, kaya yang udah kubilang diatas, selama nggak ganggu hidupnya dia nggak aka protes hehe. Kalo masalah deketnya, dia satu sekolah kok sama Sasuke dan bener, dia bakal dibantu sama Naruto juga Hinata^^ oke, ini udah update maaf lama banget m(_ _)m

fishyhae: Yap, anda benar~~ hehehe, ini udah lanjut :D

**Karin Shawol****: **Makasiiih :$ ini udah lanjut, ehiya makasih juga yaa udah nge-fav fic ini^^

**FuRaHeart****: **Makasih qaqaaa *emot unyu* hehehe, yap ini udah lanjut~ makasih juga ya kak udah nge-fav fic ini^^

**TFF UchiHaruno****: **Arigatou :"D ini udah kanjut dan makasih juga udah nge-fav fic ini~~ hehehe+

**A/N**: Holaa _minna-sama_~~~ Aaah, Alhamdulillah chapter dua udah jadi :"" hmm, maaf yaa aku update-nya lama m(_ _)m *bows deeply* maaf juga kalo chapter ini mengecewakan, maaf juga kalo ada typo-nya, maaf juga kalo alurnya kecepatan dan maaf juga kalo— *dibekep*

Hehehe, SasuSaku-nya disini mungkin belum terlalu keliatan kayanya chapter depan deh banyak merekanya, kayaknya loh yaa #apa ehiya, masa masa masa _flashdisk_-ku nggabisa nyalaaaa D": jadi maaf banget Love Sprout in KIHS-nya tertunda update-nya :""((

Ah udah deh, saya bener-bener udah kebanyakan bacot-_-V hehehe, makasih yaa buat yang udah nge-review, nge-fav, dan nge-follow fic ini^^ aku seneeng *nangis terharu* #lebay

Yasudah deh kuakhiri curhatan lebayku(?) _mind to _RnR _minna-sama_? :3


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke terlalu asyik bergelut dalam pikirannya sampai tidak sadar kalau sekarang Sakura berada di hadapannya. Cara jalan Sakura masih (sangat) sempoyongan dan ia terus menggumam tidak jelas.

"Hei tuan, bisakah anda menyingkir dari hadapanku?" pinta Sakura dengan penuh penekanan, bukannya apa-apa isi perutnya benar-benar ingin keluar saat ini.

Dan bukannya Sasuke menyingkir ia malah terus menatapi bola _emerald_ Sakura yang melayu. "Tuan, cepat menying— hoeeek."

Ups, Namikaze Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata hanya bisa menutupi mata mereka dengan tangan saat melihat kejadian ini. Haruno Sakura, kau hebat sekali. Kau baru saja memuntahi orang penting di negara Hi! Mari beri _applause_!

"Sudah kubilang kan, kau harus menyingkir," ujar Sakura lalu ambruk menimpa Sasuke. Haruno Sakura sudah kehilangan kesadarannya sekarang.

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: **AU/OOC/ Typo bertebaran/ Kayak sinetron/ dll,dsb.

'…'= ngomong dalem hati

**Watashi no Otto wa Daredesuka?**

**私の夫は誰ですか****.**

**Who is My Husband?**

**.**

Dengan cepat Sasuke menahan badan Sakura agar tidak jatuh, Naruto dan Hinata juga mendekati mereka berdua. Dengan susah payah Naruto mengigit bibirnya guna menahan gelak tawanya yang ingin keluar. Melihat seorang Sasuke yang notabene gengsinya tinggi dalam kondisi begini, kapan lagi?

"Jangan hanya diam _dobe_, cepat bantu aku," kata Sasuke yang sedikit kesal melihat ekspresi Naruto yang mati-matian menahan tawanya.

Naruto dan Hinata membopong Sakura ke dalam mobil Sasuke, sedangkan sang pemilik mobil masih terdiam di tempatnya. Wah, rupanya ia masih tidak percaya kalau ia baru saja dimuntahi oleh seorang gadis yang bahkan tidak ia kenal. Kenapa bukan Naruto saja yang dimuntahi? Hmm, Sasuke mungkin kau harus banyak-banyak berdoa dan meminta ampunan pada _Kami-sama_ yang telah menentukan takdirmu ini. Oke, ini agak berlebihan.

"Hoi _teme_ ayo cepat ke sini! Masa kau tega membiarkan seorang gadis tersiksa begini terus?" suruh Naruto menyadarkan Sasuke, pasalnya malam juga sudah semakin larut jadi mereka harus bersegera.

Tunggu, sebenarnya siapa yang tersiksa di sini? Tentu Sasuke bukan? Sudah mentraktir Naruto dan Hinata, menyupiri mereka berdua, dan sekarang malah dimuntahi seorang gadis. Ck, ck. Sasuke melepaskan jaketnya yang sudah terkontaminasi oleh muntahan Sakura dengan hati-hati, ukh sepertinya laki-laki _stoic_ ini harus membersihkan diri deh.

"Uhm … Naruto-_kun_, i-ini b-bagaimana Sakura-_san_? Kalau kita antar ke rumahnya aku takut Sakura-_san_ akan kena marah," tutur Hinata takut-takut. Orangtua mana sih yang tidak akan marah melihat anaknya sedang berada dalam kondisi yang mabuk parah begini? Ditambah lagi anaknya masih di bawah umur, jadi intinya kalau mengantar Sakura kerumahnya dalam kondisi seperti ini sama saja mencari mati.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, ia sedang berpikir. Kalau Sakura dibawa ke rumah Sasuke alias istana Nakano sama saja bunuh diri, sedangkan rumah Hinata… err, tengah malam begini merusuh ke Hyuuga _mansion_? Sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain kecuali rumahnya mengingat kedua orangtua Naruto sekarang sedang berada di luar kota. "Hmm … kita bawa Sakura-_chan_ ke rumahku saja Hinata-_chan_. _Ne_, _teme_?"

"Terserah."

Hinata menyingkirkan tas dan benda-benda yang terlihat megganggu Sakura seperti jam tangannya, _scarf_-nya, jaketnya, dan lain-lain guna membuat Sakura yang tidak sadarkan diri merasa lebih baik.

Sasuke berdehem pelan memecah keheningan sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Naruto, Hinata siapa gadis ini sebenarnya?"

Hening. Tidak ada yang mau menjawab pertanyaan dari Sasuke. Keduanya Naruto maupun Hinata tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing mencari alibi yang pas untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Salah mereka juga sih, mereka tidak pernah mengantisipasi kalau-kalau hal seperti ini terjadi.

"Aah i-itu…," Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya ia masih belum menemukan alasan yang pas untuk ini.

"D-dia teman kami," kata Hinata sambil tertawa gugup, mudah-mudahan saja ia tidak terlihat aneh saat ini.

Kedua alis Sasuke mengkerut, Naruto dan Hinata adalah sahabatnya dari kecil. Tumbuh di lingkungan yang hampir sama membuat mereka memahami satu sama lain. Jadi tentu saja saat ini Sasuke menangkap gelagat mencurigakan dari salah seorang sahabatnya ini.

"Teman?" tanya Sasuke kembali. Oh _come on_, tentu saja kalian tahu kan kalau Sasuke, Naruto, dan Hinata cukup disegani karena status mereka? Karena itulah tak heran kalau orang yang mereka kenal hanya sedikit dan biasanya kalau Naruto dan Hinata kenal dengan seseorang, Sasuke juga akan mengenal orang itu. Tapi ini…?

"Iya, teman di sekolah _teme_~ makanya sering-seringlah keluar kelas kalau sedang waktu istirahat," tambah Naruto sambil menepuk pelan bahu Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya diam dan tidak menanggapi perkataan Naruto, baginya kelakuan kedua sahabatnya saat ini cukup mencurigakan. Ayolah, mereka tidak melakukan tindakan kriminal kan? Kenapa tindak-tanduk mereka mencurigakan seperti ini?

Sasuke menginjak rem mobilnya, kini mereka telah sampai di rumah Naruto. Ketika Naruto hendak turun, ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya karena Sasuke tidak mematikan mesin mobilnya. "_Teme_…? Kau tidak ikut turun?" tanya bocah kuning ini pelan.

Sasuke diam dan menatapi sahabatnya, "Untuk apa?" katanya kemudian.

Dan perkataan Sasuke tadi berhasil membuat Naruto menelan ludahnya sendiri, tidak tahu saja dia kalau ini menyangkut isterinya. "Yaa, membantu kami lah-_ttebayo_! Hinata-_chan_ kan perempuan masa kau tega menyuruhnya ikut mengangkat Sakura-_chan_?"

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Dia teman kalian, kenapa aku yang harus repot?" katanya dengan nada datar khasnya.

Oke, kali ini sikap tidak pedulian Sasuke sedikit menyebalkan. Naruto mengacak rambutnya sedikit frustasi, kalau begini terus bagaimana bisa ia membantu sahabatnya untuk mengenal isterinya? Akhirnya Naruto pun pasrah mungkin ini belum saatnya, masih ada hari esok bukan? "Yasudah lah, terserah kau saja _teme_."

Sasuke terdiam sebentar, ia teringat akan jam _rolex pink_ retak yang tadi ia lihat. Tidak ada salahnya untuk memastikan bukan? Sasuke mematikan mesin mobilnya dan ikut turun, sedangkan Naruto yang melihatnya hanya bisa menarik sudut kanan bibirnya.

Naruto mengantar Sasuke dan Hinata ke kamar yang akan dipakai oleh Sakura, kamar tamu yang terdapat di lantai dua di ujung lorong sebelah kanan. Yap, cukup menyulitkan Sasuke dan Naruto yang mengangkat Sakura. Padahal mereka berdua tidak perlu repot-repot seperti itu, badan Sakura kan tidak terlalu berat jadi harusnya satu orang saja sudah cukup untuk menggendongnya.

Setelah meletakkan gadis berambut sewarna dengan _ice-cream strawberry_ itu di atas kasur, Naruto mengajak Hinata untuk keluar kamar itu dan meninggalkan sepasang 'suami isteri' itu di sana. Saat Sasuke bertanya Naruto ingin kemana, Naruto pun hanya menjawab ingin mengambil salep untuk Sakura— yah mengingat dahi gadis itu yang agak memar karena tadi sempat mencium tiang listrik.

Sasuke langsung menggerakkan bola _onyx_-nya ke arah pergelangan tangan Sakura. Ia hanya bisa mendesah kecewa karena tidak menemukan jam _rolex_ retak itu di tangan gadis yang tengah tak sadarkan diri ini. Apa jangan-jangan Sasuke hanya berhalusinasi melihat jam itu karena terlalu penasaran akan isterinya? Haaah, lumayan lucu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto datang membawakan tiga gelas _ocha_ hangat dan baju ganti untuk Sakura. Sungguh anak yang baik, padahal bisa saja Naruto membangunkan _maid _dan _butler_-nya untuk membuatkan _ocha_ ataupun kudapan lain untuk sahabatnya akan tetapi, Naruto masih tau apa itu sopan santun walaupun kepada _maid _dan _butler_ itu sekali pun.

"Nah _teme_ ayo kita keluar, Hinata-_chan_ ingin menggantikan pakaian Sakura-_chan_" ajak Naruto setelah meletakkan nampan yang berisi _ocha_ di meja kecil samping tempat tidur.

"Hn, bagus. Aku ingin pulang." Yah, tentu saja tadi kan tujuannya ikut membantu Naruto dan Hinata hanya untuk memastikan jam _rolex_ yang dipakai oleh isterinya saat menikah waktu itu ada pada Sakura. Tapi tadi saat ia memastikannya kembali, ternyata jam itu tidak ada jadi… yah tunggu apa lagi? Urusannya kan sudah selesai.

"E-eh jangan pulang dulu, tanggung ini juga sudah sangat malam kau dan Hinata-_chan_ bisa menginap di rumahku kan?" cegah Naruto sebelum Sasuke meraih pintu rumahnya.

"_Dobe_, besok sekolah. Aku harus pulang," bantah Sasuke.

Naruto menghela nafas, sepertinya sudah cukup usahanya untuk hari ini. Dengan memasang ekspresi kecewa akhirnya ia berkata, "Iyadeh, kau boleh pulang hmm tapi jangan lupa mengantar Hinata-_chan_ dan kalau kau dimarahi Neji-_nii_ jangan salahkan aku ya _teme_," Naruto menampilkan cengirannya sekarang.

Hebat, ternyata perkataan Naruto tadi berhasil menghentikan langkah Sasuke. Apakah Sasuke takut pada Neji yang mengidap _sister complex_ itu? Entahlah, hanya Sasuke dan _Kami-sama_ yang tahu.

Naruto menghampiri Sasuke dan melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Sasuke, "Nah, lebih baik sekarang kau masuk dan obati Sakura-_chan_ dengan salep ini, aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu mandi. Bagaimana?" katanya menyodorkan salep yang tadi ia ambil dari kantung celananya.

"Hn."

.

.

.

Dan… disinilah Sasuke, di kamar tempat Sakura tidak sadarkan diri— atau tidur? Entahlah, setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan oleh Sasuke. Awalnya Sasuke mengoleskan salep itu secara perlahan dan hati-hati pada memar di kening Sakura. Ya tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama karena tiba-tiba ia mengingat Sakura dengan enaknya memuntahi dirinya. Mendadak ia merasa kesal hingga tanpa sadar menyalurkan kekesalannya dengan menekan-nekan memar Sakura dengan tenaga yang cukup kuat.

Sakura merintih kesakitan karena ia merasakan sesuatu—entah apa itu— yang sangat menyakitkan di sekitar dahinya. Sakura masih pusing karena kebanyakan minum _sake_ dan sekarang keningnya juga terasa (sangat) sakit. Sakura membuka matanya dan melihat keadaan di sekitarnya.

Ini bukan kamarnya. Ia tidak tahu di mana ia berada sekarang. Sakura menyingkap selimut yang tadi membungkus tubuhnya— oh tidak, ini juga bukan bajunya kalau begitu ini baju siapaaa? Lebih tepatnya siapa yang menggantikan bajunyaa? Sakura membelalakkan matanya begitu ia mendapati seorang laki-laki yang wajahnya terasa sangat familiar dan tampan tengah duduk di samping tempat tidur dan memegang sebuah salep.

Tunggu, laki-laki? Laki-laki? Apa jangan-jangan…

"Kyaaaa! Mesum! Apa yang kau lihaaaat?!" teriak Sakura sambil melempar-lemparkan barang-barang yang berada di sekitarnya seperti; bantal, guling, selimut, yah pokoknya apapun yang berada di dekatnya.

Sasuke mematung, tadi ia dimuntahi dan sekarang ia dilempari. Apa lagi nanti?

Karena lelah dan juga kesal akhirnya Sasuke menampilkan seringaiannya dan berkata, "Ya, aku melihat semuanya dan tidak ada yang bagus dari badan ratamu kau tahu?" tidak lupa ia beri penekanan pada kata 'semuanya' dan 'rata'.

Sakura menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. _'_Kami-sama… _apa salahku? Aaa! Suamiku saja bahkan belum pernah melihat tubuhku tapi d-dia… Aaaaaaaaa! AKU MALUUU!' _Bahkan, ini terlalu _awkward_ bagi Sakura. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, ia segera mengambil selimut dan langsung menyembunyikan badannya di dalam sana. Ia membenamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam pada tempat tidur itu. Pokoknya ia tidak mau melihat Sasuke saat ini— saking malunya.

"_Teme_! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura-_chan_? Dan ada apa ini…? Kenapa kamar ini seperti kapal pecah begini?" tanya Naruto yang sepertinya mendengar teriakan Sakura tadi.

Merasa familiar dengan suara ini, Sakura pun membuka selimutnya dan lega mendapati orang yang ia kenal sedang berdiri di dekat pintu kamar ini. Ya, pemuda berambut pirang yang ia temui sebulan yang lalu. "Aah, Naruto-_kun_?"

"Sakura-_chan_ kau … tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto memastikan karena tadi ia mendengar kata 'mesum' dalam teriakan Sakura tadi.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa hanya saja d-dia…" Sakura menghentikan perkataannya sebentar, aah! Sekarang dia ingat siapa laki-laki 'mesum' ini, dia adalah pangeran! Mendadak wajah Sakura pucat seketika. Ia menelan ludahnya dan tertawa gugup, "Tidak apa-apa kok, lupakan saja Naruto-_kun_ hehehe~ lebih baik aku pulang sekarang iya kan?" lanjut Sakura sembari mengambil tas dan barang-barangnya menuju pintu keluar.

Sasuke yang masih tidak terima karena telah 'disiksa' oleh Sakura langsung menahan tangan Sakura. "Tidak semudah itu nona, sehabis memuntahiku dan melempariku kau mau pulang?"

"A-ah i-iya! besok kan sekolah, aku harus pulang la-lagi pula kan aku tidak mau membuat orangtuaku khawatir!" kata Sakura beralibi, entah siapa yang sial di sini— Sakura atau Sasuke?

Eh tunggu, ia baru _'ngeh_ kalau tadi Sasuke bilang kalau Sakura memuntahi Sasuke. Memuntahi katanya? Wahai Dewi Fortuna, salah apa yang telah dibuat oleh Sakura sampai engkau memberinya nasib yang begini sial? Aah sudahlah.

"Tidak bisa, kau harus tetap bertanggung jawab karena telah memuntahiku," tutur Sasuke kembali.

Gawat, Sasuke benar-benar ingin meminta pertanggung jawaban Sakura. Tapi kan Sakura hanya memuntahi Sasuke, apa perlu bertanggung jawab? Lagi pula bertanggung jawab dengan cara apa? Dibalas kah? Sasuke jadi memuntahi Sakura? Err… tidak. Sakura bahkan tidak berani membayangkan kalau ia dimuntahi seseorang. Kalau begini tidak ada cara melarikan diri yang lain selain…

Mendadak Sakura memegangi kepalanya, "Aah kepalaku…" dan dalam hitungan detik, Sakura jatuh ambruk di lantai. Ia (berpura-pura) pingsan sekarang. Sungguh cara melarikan diri yang cerdik.

"Tuh kan! _Teme_ lihat Sakura-_chan_ pingsan lagi dan kau lah penyebabnya."

.

.

.

Pagi ini langit tidak secerah hari kemarin, warna abu-abu mendominasi langit di atas sana. Mendung, semoga saja hari ini tidak hujan. Sakura mengawali harinya dengan berjalan mengendap-endap, ia sedang bersembunyi dari orang bernama Sasuke. Ia hanya berharap kalau Sasuke tidak mengetahui kelasnya dan bahkan namanya. Semoga saja.

Tadi malam, setelah Sakura berpura-pura pingsan ia diangkat ke tempat tidur dan diselimuti— entah oleh siapa karena Sakura sendiri tidak melihat. Yang ia tahu sih, setelah mengurusi dirinya yang tengah berpura-pura pingsan Naruto, Hinata, dan Sasuke keluar dari kamar tersebut. Dan tadi pagi, ketika Sakura sudah bangun dari tidurnya ia tidak mendapati Sasuke di rumah Naruto lagi. Untung saja, kalau tidak entah nasib buruk apa lagi yang menunggunya.

Sakura membenamkan wajahnya di atas tas selempang yang ia jadikan bantal. Hari ini ia sudah membulatkan tekad untuk tidak keluar dari kelasnya agar tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke. Aduh, lagi pula kok bisa-bisanya sih ia bertindak kurang ajar begitu? Tapi bukankah itu wajar? Kalau sedang mabuk kan pikiran kita kemana-mana jadi tidak sadar.

Sakura merasakan seseorang menepuk pelan bahunya, Ah ternyata itu Tenten. "Sakura, maaf kalau aku membangunkanmu. Kau dicari Hinata tuh di depan pintu," katanya sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu kelas.

Sakura menengok mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Tenten, dan iris giok-nya mendapati gadis berambut _indigo_ bersama dengan laki-laki _blonde_ itu di sana. "Ah, _arigatou_ Tenten," ucapnya lalu menghampiri Naruto dan Hinata.

"Aah, Hinata-_san_? Ada apa memanggilku?" tanya Sakura sambil sesekali curi-curi pandang ke arah belakang— takut dengan adanya Sasuke.

Dan sepertinya Hinata menyadari gelagat Sakura, ia pun tertawa kecil. "Te-tenang saja Sakura-_san_, Sasuke-_kun_ sedang berada di kelas kok," tuturnya pelan. Kemudian Hinata pun merogoh kantung roknya seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. Ia menyodorkan jam tangan retak milik Sakura. "_A-ano_, i-ini kemarin tak sengaja terbawa denganku. _Sumimasen_ Sakura-_san_," lanjutnya sambil ber-_ojigi_.

"Aah! Tidak usah begitu Hinata-_san_, terima kasih banyak sudah mengembalikan jam ini tadinya kupikir jam ini sudah hilang," tutur Sakura sembari tersenyum lega. Barang penting begini kalau hilang kan bisa gawat.

"Ti-tidak hilang kok, i-ini salahku hehehe…," Hinata menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Oh iya, Sakura-_san_ uhm… sekedar informasi, yang mengganti pakaianmu itu aku dan bukan Sasuke-_kun_, malahan dia yang merawatmu saat kau pingsan."

Perkataan Hinata tadi berhasil membuat Sakura _jawdrop_. Ia melempari orang yang tidak bersalah. Matilah ia. "Hah? Aduh! Bagaimana ini? Ah, aku merasa … bersalah." Sakura panik, ia juga merasa bersalah jadi apa yang harus ia lakukan? Meminta maaf kah?

"Nah Sakura-_chan_, tadi kau bilang kan kalau kau merasa bersalah? Kalau begitu kau harus meminta maaf, dan cobalah untuk mentraktir Sasuke-_teme_ makan. Ia pasti senang~" kata Naruto disertai dengan cengiran khasnya. Hei Naruto, Sasuke itu bukan dirimu tahu.

"Hah? Benarkah? Apakah kau yakin kalau cara ini akan berhasil?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

Naruto mengangguk pasti. "Yakin, makanya sekarang kau datangi dia dan minta maaf."

Walaupun sedikit ragu, akhirnya Sakura pun menuruti saran Naruto. "Hmm, terima kasih yaa semuanya," ucapnya dan segera menuju kelas Sasuke.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_ a-apa lagi yang kau rencanakan?" tanya Hinata yang menyadari adanya maksud tertentu dari perkataan Naruto.

"Eh? Hinata-_chan_ sadar ya? Hohoho, aku hanya membuat mereka berkencan secara tidak langsung kok. Bagus kan?"

.

.

.

"Uhm … _ano_ yang mulia—"

"Jangan terlalu formal. Aku tidak suka." Potong Sasuke penuh dengan penekanan, entah karena menyimpan dendam pada Sakura atau cara bicaranya memang begitu.

Sakura berdecak pelan, orang ini terlalu merepotkan. "Masa kau harus kupanggil Sasuke-_kun_ sih? Kan tidak lucu."

Anehnya, bukannya Sasuke mengelak ia malah menjawab, "Hn, terserah." _yeah_, _as usual_.

"Hah? Err baiklah uhm Sasuke-_kun_ kalau begitu." tuhkan, aneh. Sakura tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke menanggapi serius candaannya barusan. Padahal kan bisa saja Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk memanggil Sasuke menggunakan embel-embel _san_ dan bukan _kun_.

"Hn."

Yaampun, manusia ini… apakah ia tidak memiliki kata-kata lain selain 'hn'? Ah sudahlah, Sakura kesini kan punya maksud yang lebih penting dari mengomentari 'hn' milik Sasuke. "Hmm, baiklah pertama aku ingin meminta maaf karena err memuntahimu dan melemparimu tadi malam."

"Oh, rupanya kau sudah sadar," balas Sasuke dengan nada yang terdengar agak menyindir.

_'Sakura… sabar. Kau harus tahan dengan nada bicaranya yang menjengkelkan itu.'_ Sakura tertawa datar, "Dan kedua aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih, terima kasih karena sudah merawatku tadi malam. Mungkin aku memang sudah banyak menyusahkanmu ya?"

"Hn, sangat menyusahkan," balas Sasuke lagi. Kali ini ia terdengar tidak ikhlas.

Sakura harus sabar, ia berdehem pelan. "Dan yang ketiga … sebagai wujud permohonan maaf dan rasa terima kasihku aku ingin mentraktirmu makan, ta-tapi itu terserah sih hehehe." Sakura tertawa gugup, rona kemerahan juga menjalari pipinya. Bukan apa-apa, cara bicaranya barusan terdengar seperti seorang gadis yang sedang berusaha mencari alibi untuk mengajak laki-laki yang disukainya pergi kencan.

Sasuke menaikkan alis kirinya. Ini menarik, biasanya ia yang mentraktir orang tapi ini malah kebalikannya. Entah _restaurant_ mewah mana yang akan dipilih oleh Sakura nanti. "Hn, terserah." Lagi-lagi dua kata itu yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke.

"A-ah, kalau begitu kutunggu di pintu gerbang pulang sekolah nanti yaa~" kata Sakura langsung bergegas ke kelasnya. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah betapa memalukannya ia tadi.

.

.

.

Ramai, siswa-siswi Konoha _High School_ berhamburan di mana-mana. Pulang sekolah memang waktu yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh semua pelajar, iya kan? Diantara banyaknya murid yang berhamburan tadi terdapat seorang gadis yang sedang bersender di dekat gerbang sekolah. Sesekali ia melirik jam retak yang terlingkar di tangan kanannya. Ayolah, Sakura kau baru menunggu Sasuke selama tiga menit. Sabar sedikit, belum lima jam kan?

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru sekolahnya, aah! Itu dia, sosok yang ia cari ada di sana. Ia sedang berjalan santai bersama teman-temannya, saking santainya sampai-sampai Sakura geregetan ingin menyuruh Sasuke berlari.

"Nah Sasuke-_kun_, ayo kita berangkat!" ajak Sakura langsung berjalan di depan Sasuke.

"Tunggu, aku harus menelpon supirku," kata Sasuke datar— lagi.

"Ah, kau ini terlalu repot. Kita tidak perlu mobil, lagi pula mobilmu yang besar itu tidak akan cukup memasuki jalan menuju tempat yang akan kita kunjungi." jawab Sakura santai.

Hei, Sakura kau mau membawa Sasuke kemana? _Restaurant_ mewah mana yang akan kau pilih?

"Terserah. Siapa namamu?" oke, pertanyaan Sasuke kali ini sukses membuat Sakura _jawdrop_.

"Namaku? Yang benar saja, bukannya kau sudah tahu namaku?" Sakura malah bertanya balik.

"Margamu," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Oh, Haruno," kata Sakura tak kalah singkat.

"Haruno? Haruno yang itu?" yap, keluarga Haruno memang termasuk ke dalam jajaran keluarga bangsawan seperti Hyuuga dan Namikaze.

"Hn, kau tidak percaya?" tanya Sakura sambil melompati sebuah kubangan di jalan itu.

"Mana ada bangsawan yang serampangan seperti dirimu." tuh kan, Sasuke mulai lagi.

"Ah, terserah dan jangan bawa-bawa statusku. Aku ini hanya warga biasa, tidak lebih," sahut Sakura santai.

Sasuke bingung, ia merasa kagum pada Sakura yang tidak terlalu menonjol di sekolah. Padahal kan Sakura keluarga bangsawan, darah biru mengalir pada dirinya tapi Sakura bersikap biasa saja seolah-olah statusnya adalah warga biasa.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, "Kita sampai," katanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Apa ini? ini bukan _restaurant_ mewah seperti yang ada di bayangan Sasuke. Ini adalah warung _ramen_ yang terletak di dalam jalan kecil yang rusak dan bolong-bolong. Hei Haruno Sakura, kau mau meracuni yang mulia pangeran Sasuke ya?

"Ayo masuk, ini warung _ramen_ langgananku. Rasanya dijamin deh," Sakura mengacungkan kedua jempolnya seolah meyakinkan Sasuke.

Akhirnya, dengan ragu-ragu Sasuke pun mengikuti Sakura. Ia merasa seperti kambing conge di sini, ini Konoha dan ia sebagai salah satu member dari keluarga kerajaan seharusnya tahu tempat ini.

"Paman Teuchi~ aku mau pesan yang biasa yaa, _tonkotsu ramen_ kalau bisa yang besar paman!" seru Sakura penuh semangat. Kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke, "Nah Sasuke-_kun_, kau bisa pesan apa saja terserah~" lanjutnya masih tersenyum manis.

Tuh kan, Haruno Sakura memang unik dan membuat Sasuke semakin penasaran dengan gadis ini. Dan melihat Haruno Sakura yang semangat ditambah senyum manis yang terpatri pada wajah putihnya membuat Sasuke ingin tersenyum juga. Kenapa ya? Entahlah.

.

.

.

**Tsudzuku~**

Balesan review buat yang nggak log-in^0^~:

Terlalu ribet untuk login: Iyaa, dia memang keren :D wkwk kalo di chapter ini gimana? Masih kurang berasa kah? Ampuun m(_)m hehehe, makasih udah review^^

Cherry Snow: Waaa makasih :)) ah jadi malu :$ hehehe makasih juga udah review^^

fishyhae: Wkwkwk, iya dia memang hebat kaan? :D haha, ini udah lanjut~ makasih udah review^^

Yuuuichi Saki: Kyaaaaa! *lompat ke dalem suumur* *naik lagi* aaah typooo-_-" malu nih wkwkwk yaampun aku jahat huaa Sasuke maafkan akuu, beneran deh ngga bermaksud wkwk._.V makasih udah review^^

ongkitang: Wah, maaf aku update-nya lama m(_)m hehe :$ makasih udah review^^

Canthy Meilanda: Huaaa, maaf saya update-nya lama m(_)m hehe, ini udah update^^ makasih udah review~

May azu: Heei, jangan begitu :$ ini udah lanjut kok :D makasih udah review^^

nabilla: Eeh, makasih :$ ini udah lanjut yaa :) makasih juga udah review^^

Okee, ini yang review pake akun aku bales lewat PM yaa :D makasih semuanyaa^^

Nah, sekarang aku mau curhat._. #dor hmm, maaf yaa kalo update-nya lamaa m(_)m terus maaf juga kalo chapter ini mengecewakan— entah typo-nya banyak, alur kecepetan, apapun itu pokoknya maaf m(_)m dan nampaknya update chapter 4 nya bakal lelet juga deh, yah aku memang lagi lumayan sibuk akhir-akhir ini hehe jadi yaah begini deh._.V #maksud?._.

Ah udah deh, makin ngga jelas ya? (fic dan curhatan saya._.V) yaudah deh, saya akhiri curhatan saya, sampai jumpa di chapter 4 :D *lambai-lambai* makasih yaa yang udah baca, review, nge-fav, dan yang nge-follow~ maaci banyak eaa :3 *alay kumat*

Special thanks for reviewers chapter 1 & 2:

**Aden L kazt**, **Deshe Lusi****, ****Kithara Blue****, jamilahnovitasarijewelf****, ****Hinamori Miko Koyuki****, rickynursidiq****, ****akasuna no ei-chan****, ****nadialovely****, ****Maya Kimnana****, ****Magician cherry****, ****Natsuya32****, ****mari-chan.41****, ****Ainia Darkladie Kazekage****, ****aguma**, Guest, me, gita zahra, Rara chan, fishyhae, **Karin Shawol****, ****FuRaHeart****, ****TFF UchiHaruno****, ****Rachel-Chan Uchiharuno Hime**, Terlalu ribet untuk login, Cherry Snow, **dwinakwonjiyong****, ****The Dark Winter Blossom****, ****Ayano Futabatei**, Yuuuichi Saki, **Anka-Chan**, ongkitang, Canthy Meilanda, **KunoichiSaki Mrs Uchiha Sasuke****, **, May azu, **Lin Narumi Rutherford****, ****shawol21bangs**, nabilla, **Baka Iya SS****.**

Err, ada yang kelewat? Maaf yaa, bilang aja nanti~ Mind to R&R minna-sama? ;;) Arigatou gozaimasu^^


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **This chapter is dedicated for my sister and my best friend, Happy birthday Nadiaa sama Sarifaa {}:* longlife yaa kalian :D

.

.

.

Sakura menghempaskan bokongnya ke atas bangku yang terletak di dekat jendela kamarnya. "—Iya, memang salahku juga sih… Aku benar-benar menyusahkannya," tutur Sakura membalas suara lawan bicaranya dari ponselnya. Senyum yang terpatri di wajah cantiknya sudah menunjukkan betapa bahagianya ia sekarang.

'_Tidak juga, Sakura-_chan_ mungkin laki-laki itu saja yang sedang sial hahaha!'_

Mendengar laki-laki dari sebrang sana itu tertawa membuat Sakura mau tak mau ikut tersenyum, "Ah, kau ini jangan menertawakan orang terus dong! Aku dan Sasuke-_kun_ sama-sama terkena sial loh~"

'_Iya maaf, maaf. Nah, Sakura-_chan_ bukannya aku lelah mendengar curhatanmu tapi coba kau tengok jam dindingmu, sudah pukul sebelas. Kau harus tidur.'_ tuturnya menasihati.

Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya, "Huh! Aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi tahu, kau belum lihat sih," balas Sakura dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit kesal.

_'Iya, iya sudah sana tidur. Hus hus!'_

Eh? Apa-apaan ini? Sakura diperlakukan layaknya seekor kucing? Wah jahat. "Ah iya tuan yang cerewet, kau juga sana tidur! Jangan hanya menceramahi orang saja."

_'Iya nona yang cerewet,' _balas suara itu meniru Sakura sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Huu, _copycat_! Ah sudah, aku tidur dulu yaa. Selamat malam~"

_'Hn, mimpi indah yaa.'_

Setelah Sakura menekan tombol merah pada ponselnya, sambungan telepon pun terputus. Sakura memandangi pemandangan malam yang tersaji dari balik jendela kamarnya. Pandangannya terhenti pada sebuah rumah yang terletak di depan rumahnya. Lampu-lampu yang mati menandakan rumah itu sudah tidak berpenghuni lagi.

Ah, Sakura jadi rindu dengan sang penghuni rumah yang sudah pindah lima tahun yang lalu ini. Ya, sang penghuni rumah yang baru saja meneleponnya.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: **AU/OOC/ Typo bertebaran/ Kayak sinetron/ dll,dsb.

'…'= ngomong dalem hati

**Watashi no Otto wa Daredesuka?**

**私の夫は誰ですか****.**

**Who is My Husband?**

**.**

**Sakura's POV**

Waw, hari ini benar-benar hari yang melelahkan. Kau tahu apa yang membuatku lelah begini? Jawabannya sangat mudah, aku baru saja menemani yang mulia pangeran dari negara Hi. Eits, perhatikan kata 'pangeran' yaa karena itu berarti maksudku adalah Sasuke dan bukan Itachi yang seorang putra mahkota.

Semenjak aku mengajaknya ke warung _ramen_ paman Teuchi, Sasuke-_kun_ jadi ketagihan. Bukan hanya ke warung _ramen _paman Teuchi saja, bahkan ia memintaku untuk mengajaknya ke tempat-tempat 'tak kasat mata' seperti ini. Kalau dihitung-hitung ini sudah kali keempatnya aku pergi bersama dengan Sasuke-_kun_. Apa? Jangan melihatku seperti kau ingin memakanku. Jangan cemburu teman, kami hanya jalan-jalan dan bukan berkencan seperti yang ada di dalam pikiran kalian.

Jangan tanya kenapa dia memilihku untuk menemaninya karena aku sendiri tidak tahu. Hmm, jalan-jalan bersama dengan Sasuke adalah hal yang cukup merepotkan. Karena statusnya yang sebagai seorang pangeran inilah yang membuatku lelah dan merasa kerepotan. Setiap jalan kesini sedikit ada saja orang yang mengenalinya yah dan itu membuat Sasuke_-kun_ dikejar-kejar dan karena Sasuke-_kun_ dikejar otomatis aku juga kerepotan karena harus ikut berlari dengannya. Tapi yang Itu masih mending.

Ada suatu kejadian yang cukup bisa disebut ekstrim menimpa Sasuke-_kun_. Kalau tadi orang-orang mengejar Sasuke _-kun_ karena ketampanannya—atau apapun itu— lain halnya dengan yang satu ini. Hmm, kalau tidak salah waktu itu kami pergi ke pasar yang menjual barang-barang bekas di sekitar warung _ramen_ paman Teuchi.

Sasuke_-kun_ hendak melihat-lihat peralatan rumah tangga yang dipajang di sana. Awalnya, sang penjual tidak menyadari kalau ia sedang berhadapan dengan orang penting jadi sikapnya biasa saja. Lalu tiba-tiba anaknya dengan histeris meneriakkan nama Sasuke-_kun_ dengan embel-embel yang mulia. Untuk yang satu ini aku tidak tahu apa maksud anaknya— apakah anaknya itu penggemar Sasuke-_kun_ juga atau bagaimana yang jelas begitu sang pedagang mengetahui status dari Sasuke, ia langsung saja melempari Sasuke-_kun_ dengan panci dan gayung.

Pfft— sungguh aku tidak tahu harus tertawa atau turut prihatin dengan Sasuke-_kun_, lagian muka Sasuke-_kun _itu lho sangat tercengang! Ahahaha! Oke, stop. Alasan pedagang barang-barang loak itu melempari Sasuke-_kun _adalah melampiaskan kemarahannya atas kemiskinannya, ia mewakilkan teman-temannya untuk mengadukan masalah ekonomi yang seharusnya diatasi dengan sigap.

Tapi untungnya, insiden pelemparan panci ini berakhir dengan bahagia karena Sasuke-_kun_ berjanji akan melaporkan hal ini kepada ayahnya. Entah kenapa saat Sasuke-_kun_ dengan sabar mendengarkan keluh kesah para pedagang yang akhirnya ikut meneriakkan isi hati mereka membuatku sedikit berdebar. Sedikit lho ya, habisnya dia terlihat (lumayan) berwibawa sih saat berkonsentrasi mendengarkan para pedagang itu.

_Drrrt! Drrrrrrrt! Drrrrrrrrrrrt!_

Kurasakan ponselku bergetar dan kulihat nama Sasuke-_kun_ tertera pada layar ponselku. Wah panjang umur, baru saja kita membicarakannya tadi.

"_Moshi moshi_, Sasuke-_kun_ ada apa menelepon? Buang-buang pulsa saja." Iya deh, Sasuke-_kun_ memang orang kaya pulsanya pasti tak akan habis-habis.

_'Hn, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih_,' balas Sasuke-_kun_ pelan khususnya pada saat ia mengucapkan kata 'terima kasih'.

"Hah? Eh iya, sama-sama. Santai saja Sasuke-_kun_ lagi pula tumben sekali kau mengucapkan terima kasih padaku." Heran? Terang saja, aneh biasanya dia hampir tidak pernah megucapkan terima kasih padaku. Aish, dia memang pelit.

_'Hn.'_

"Kau ini Sasuke-kun bisanya hanya hn hn saja, apa tidak ada kata—" Eh? Apa-apaan ini? Kok sudah tidak ada suara lagi? Huh menyebalkan! Sambungan teleponnya telah diputus. Seharusnya dia tidak usah meleponku sekalian benar-benar membuang pulsa kan jadinya? Entahlah, aku tidak pernah benar-benar memahami jalan pikiran Sasuke-_kun_.

Daripada susah-susah memikirkan keanehan Sasuke-_kun_, bukankah akan lebih baik kalau aku menunggu Ino-_pig_ yang katanya ingin ke sini? Dia bilang akan datang jam empat sore tapi ini sudah hampir jam lima, keterlaluan masa' dia bisa sampai setelat ini? Ck, ck.

Baru saja aku hendak menerebahkan tubuhku di atas kasur empuk yang terlihat sangat enak untuk ditiduri tapi tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu kamarku diketuk. Yah, batal deh acara bersantaiku.

Kubuka pintu kamarku dan mendapati Ino-_pig_ sedang menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya. Dasar, tak perlu memasang wajah tanpa dosa begitu _pig_ wajahmu sudah terlihat banyak dosa haha. Oke, ini agak jahat.

"Kau terlambat, _pig_." Yap, itu sambutku begitu ia memasuki kamarku. Ah, aku ini seperti tidak pernah terlambat saja ya?

"_Gomen, gomen_. Ada sedikit masalah tadi…," tuturnya sembari menggaruk tengkuknya, padahal aku yakin kalau tengkuknya tidak benar-benar terasa gatal.

"Iya, sudahlah tidak apa-apa yang penting kau tetap datang kan?" ujarku sambil mengedipkan sebelah mataku. Dia datang saja sudah membuatku senang. Hubungan persahabatan kami bisa dibilang sedikit aneh, walaupun saling mengejek tapi sebetulnya kami saling memperdulikan satu sama lain.

Ino tersenyum manis, ah dia memang cantik. Sst, jangan bilang ini di depannya langsung karena pasti ia akan kegeeran— ya walaupun faktanya dia memang cantik sih hahaha.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan Sai-_kun_?" tanyaku sembari memamerkan seringaian licik. Hohoho, Sai-_kun_ adalah hmm bagaimana menjelaskannya ya…, pokoknya Sai-_kun_ itu adalah cinta pertama Ino yang sekarang entah berada di mana. Bisa jadi Ino menyukai Sasuke-_kun_karena ia lumayan mirip dengan Sai, setidaknya itulah yang kupikirkan.

Kontan wajah Ino memerah seketika, "He-hei! Apa sih kau _forehead_? Kenapa tiba-tiba membahasnya?"

Seringaianku semakin lebar, "Aaah, bilang saja kau rindu padanya~ iya kan?"

"Tidak tahu, sudah ah bahas yang lain!" Ck ck, Ino-_pig_ ini benar-benar ya…

"Hei, _forehead_ … kulihat akhir-akhir ini kau dekat dengan Sasuke-_sama_ ya? Kok bisa?" tanya Ino-_pig_ kemudian. Ternyata ia sadar akan kedekatanku dengan Sasuke-_kun_, wah bisa gawat kalau ia sampai salah paham.

"Itu … ceritanya panjang, _pig_." Tidak mungkin kan kalau aku bilang kalau semua ini berawal dari aku yang tidak sopan memuntahinya? Bisa-bisa aku digantung oleh _pig_ nanti.

Ino berjalan mengelilingi kamarku dan menghempaskan bokongnya di atas kursi meja belajarku. Ia mulai membongkar kotak aksesorisku, yah aku sudah tidak heran lagi karena aku juga sudah biasa melakukannya kalau aku pergi ke rumahnya. Kami juga sering pinjam-pinjaman aksesoris, jadi sudah tidak ada masalah kan?

"Yaah, sayang sekali padahal aku ingin tahu," ujar Ino terdengar sedikit kecewa. "Ah, kalau kau diajak pergi lagi dengan Sasuke-_sama_ aku ikut ya?" Wah, Ino-_pig_ ingin modus rupanya. Yasudah, ia bisa ikut kalau Sasuke-_kun_ memintaku untuk menemaninya lagi.

"Iya, nanti akan kubilang padanya _pig_."

"Asik! Kau memang sahabat terbaikku deh~" serunya terlihat gembira, entah apa jangan-jangan ia sudah _move-on_ dari Sai-_kun_ ya?

"Iya, iya terserah," kataku datar. Tidak ada salahnya 'kan membuat sahabatmu senang?

"Eh, _forehead_ aku pinjam ini ya~" pinta Ino tiba-tiba, rupanya ia sudah menemukan aksesoris yang cocok untuk dipinjam toh. E-eh tunggu! I-itu cincin kawinku, err bagaimana ya?

"Cincin yang kau jadikan liontin kalung ini benar-benar bagus! Ada lambang kerajaannya segala, keren _forehead_!" nampaknya ia menyukai cincin itu, yah siapa sih yang tidak terpesona dengan cincin itu? di tengah cincin itu terdapat lambang kipas yang merupakan lambang keluarga kerajaan. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa harus ada lambang kerajaannya di cincin pernikahanku, apa jangan-jangan suamiku itu pencinta hal-hal berbau kerajaan? Entahlah, aku tidak tahu.

Aku jadi tidak enak kalau bilang ia tidak boleh meminjam itu, ah tapi…, sudahlah toh hanya beberapa hari saja 'kan? "Oh, iya jangan sampai rusak ya itu kesayanganku." Sebenarnya bukan kesayangan juga sih, aku hanya takut cincin itu kenapa-napa.

"Iya iya~ santai saja. Kalung ini akan kujaga baik-baik dan cincinnya akan kuberi perhatian ekstra, yang jelas tidak akan kutelan kok."

Awas saja sampai ia benar-benar menelan kalung itu! hahaha, kuambil bantal yang paling dekat dari jangkauanku dan kulemparkan bantal itu kepadanya. Awalnya ia nampak terkejut namun kemudian ia tertawa dan melemparkan bantal tadi ke arahku. Kau pasti bisa menebak apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, ya perang bantal.

.

.

.

Hari ini, Sasuke-_kun_ memintaku untuk menemaninya lagi. Kira-kira enaknya aku ajak dia kemana ya? Aku bingung, setiap kutanya Sasuke-_kun_ pasti akan menjawab terserah aku. Padahal siapa yang ingin jalan-jalan?

Oke, kuakui dia memang sedikit menyebalkan tapi entah kenapa aku senang bisa menghabiskan waktu dengannya. Walaupun dia memiliki kedudukan yang tinggi tapi aku tidak merasa canggung berada di sebelahnya, aku bisa bersikap seperti biasanya. Aduh, aku kok jadi memikirkannya ya? Fokus Sakura, duduk manis dan tetap tenang. Mungkin aku memikirkannya hanya karena terlalu lama menunggunya.

Ya, Sasuke-_kun _terlambat lagi. Bagaimana sih bukankah seharusnya anggota keluarga kerajaan itu memberi contoh yang baik kepada rakyatnya? Ayolah Sasuke-_kun_ cepat ke sini, lihatlah langit sudah mulai mendung dan mau hujan. Kan tidak lucu kalau misalnya kita kehujanan lalu sama-sama sakit sampai tidak masuk sekolah nanti.

Kemana sih dia? Oke, baiklah kita tunggu Sasuke-_kun_ tiga menit lagi kalau sampai ia belum datang juga aku akan pulang. Ya, di sini aku hanya membutuhkan kesabaran. Tapi aku sudah menunggunya selama dua jam! Badanku sampai pegal karena menunggunya— ditambah lagi, udara di sini sekarang benar-benar dingin. Sepertinya aku terlihat cukup menyedihkan, duduk di bangku taman sendirian dan kedinginan. _Perfect_!

Ah iya! Bagaimana kalau aku menelepon tuan cerewet itu? Hitung-hitung untuk menghabiskan waktu daripada hanya duduk terdiam seperti ini.

Kalian penasaran ya siapa tuan cerewet yang kumaksud? Masa' kalian tidak bisa menebaknya sih? Itu lho, dia itu sahabatku dari kecil tapi sayangnya setelah lulus dari bangku sekolah dasar, ia pindah. Tapi untung saja aku dan dia masih _keep in touch_ jadi aku masih sering curhat kepadanya.

Tidak hanya lewat telepon kok, lewat _twitter_ dan _facebook_ kami pun masih sering terhubung. Jadi walaupun kami sudah terpisah selama empat— hampir lima tahun, kami tidak akan canggung kalau bertemu nanti.

Baru saja aku ingin menelepon sahabatku itu tapi tiba-tiba kurasakan sesuatu yang hangat menutupi bahuku. Sontak, aku menolehkan kepalaku ke belakang dan mendapati Sasuke-_kun_ di sana. Ia baru saja menyampirkan jaketnya ke bahuku.

"Kau bisa sakit kalau berada di sini terus," tuturnya datar. Hei, setidaknya kau harus meminta maaf dulu padaku atas keterlambatanmu itu.

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku sebal, "Hei tuan, kau pikir karena siapa aku tetap duduk di sini?"

"Tadi ada pelajaran tambahan di rumahku," katanya beralasan. Terkadang aku heran, memangnya Sasuke-_kun_ belajar berapa jam dalam satu hari? Sudah dua kali ia menggunakan alasan yang sama.

"Iya, aku tahu kau itu orang yang sibuk. Hmm, ayo kita berangkat!" ajakku yang tanpa sadar menarik pergelangan tangannya. E-eh apa? Wah, kenapa wajahku memanas sekarang? Aku menarik tangannya? Tidaak! Aku melakukan kontak fisik dengannya eh? Aduh? Kok aku jadi aneh begini? Ah tidak tahu! Padahal kemarin-kemarin aku tidak merasa begini kok! Sungguh!

Dengan gerakan cepat, kulepaskan tanganku dari tangannya. "Ma-maaf."

Sasuke-_kun_ menepuk kepalaku pelan, "Hn."

Sasuke-_kun_ jangan pegang-pegaaaang! Aku merasa aneh nih, sebenarnya perasaan aneh ini sudah kurasakan sejak acara jalan-jalan kami yang ketiga. Ini semua gara-gara seorang _oba-san_ penjual _okonomiyaki_ yang mengira aku dan Sasuke-_kun_ adalah sepasang kekasih. Dia bilang kalau kami benar-benar cocok sampai-sampai _oba-san_ itu iri melihat kami. Ah, _oba-san_ ini memang suka melebih-lebihkan. Aku dan Sasuke-_kun_ 'kan tidak ada apa-apa. Pokoknya karena perkataannya itulah aku mulai merasa aneh dengan Sasuke-_kun_— kalau di telepon sih aku masih bisa bersikap biasa saja tapi kalau sudah bertemu dan melakukan kontak fisik seperti ini aku pasti merasa aneh.

"Nah, Sasuke-_kun_ hari ini aku akan mengajakmu ke tempat kerajinan tangan yang terletak di dekat hutan kematian~ Yah, dan kita terpaksa ke hutan angker itu malam-malam begini karena keterlambatanmu Sasuke-_kun_." Aku memberikan _deathglare_ andalanku kepadanya.

Jujur saja sebenarnya aku ini agak takut dengan hal-hal berbau mistis begini— dan sekarang aku malah nekad pergi ke hutan yang terkenal angker ini malam-malam. Oke, sebenarnya hari belum terlalu gelap karena masih jam tujuh. Tapi tidak ada salahnya 'kan kalau aku hanya berjaga-jaga?

Seperti biasa, aku dan Sasuke-_kun_ berjalan ke tempat tujuan kami. Semakin kami mendekati hutan angker itu maka semakin berbeda juga atmosfir jalanan yang kami lalui— yah kalau kau tahu apa yang kumaksud. Sepi, tidak ada suara lain selain suara derapan langkahku dan Sasuke-_kun_ dan suara jangkrik yang bersahutan.

Ini aneh, kok sepi ya? Padahal seingatku tempat yang menjual kerajinan tangan itu ada di sekitar sini tapi kenapa sekarang tidak ada ya? Aku menghentikan langkahku sebentar dan memperhatikan keadaan di sekitarku.

"Kau kenapa, Haruno?" tanya Sasuke-_kun_ karena aku berhenti tiba-tiba.

Aku menaruh telunjuk di atas daguku layaknya orang pintar yang sedang berpikir. Tunggu, ini hari apa ya? Ah, tanya Sasuke-_kun_ saja. "Sasuke_-kun_, omong-omong ini hari apa ya?"

"Kamis," jawabnya singkat.

A-apa? Kamis katanya? Aduh aku bodoh sekali mengajaknya ke sini hari Kamis ck, ck jelas saja tempat yang menjual kerajinan tangannya tutup.

"Err, Sasuke-_kun_ maaf aku salah. Seharusnya aku tidak mengajakmu pada hari Kamis," tuturku pelan, aku takut kalau dia marah.

"Kenapa?"

Hmm, sepertinya aku memang harus menjelaskannya tentang mitos itu. Aku membersihkan kerongkonganku, "Sepertinya kau ini benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa tentang mitos yang ada di dekat sini ya?"

Sasuke-_kun_ memutar bola matanya bosan.

Ekspresinya barusan membuatku terkekeh pelan, "Iya, iya baiklah tuan. Hmm, Sasuke-_kun_ kau tahu kan kalau tempat kita berpijak saat ini adalah hutan kematian? Dari namanya saja seharusnya kau sudah tahu kalau hutan ini adalah hutan angker. Konon katanya, sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpa siapa saja yang datang ke hutan ini tepat pada hari Kamis. Nah, untuk cerita lebih rincinya akan kujelaskan nanti karena sekarang kita harus mencari tempat untuk berteduh."

Ya, saat ini mulai gerimis. Aku takut kalau hujannya akan semakin deras jadi aku menyuruh Sasuke-_kun_ untuk mencari tempat berteduh dulu baru akan kulanjutkan ceritaku.

Sasuke-_kun_ menarik pergelangan tanganku, ah sial. Kenapa perasaan aneh itu datang lagi? Aku bersyukur padamu _Kami-sama_ karena sekarang hari sudah mulai gelap, jadi kalau wajahku memerah dia tidak akan menyadarinya.

Sasuke-_kun_ memilih pohon besar untuk tempat kami berteduh. Ya, memang seperti di film-film kalau kau melihat adegan ini. Aku melepaskan jaket yang tadi diberikan oleh Sasuke-_kun_, bukannya apa-apa pasti saat ini Sasuke-_kun_ kedinginan juga kan— meskipun aku yakin dia tidak akan mengatakannya di depanku. Aku menyodorkan jaketnya.

"_Baka_, kau lebih memperlukannya." Haaah Sasuke-_kun_, pakaianmu sudah lumayan basah tahu…, sedangkan aku? Masih kering karena terlindungi oleh jaket milik Sasuke-_kun_.

"Tidak. Pakaianmu sudah basah begitu, nanti kau bisa sakit Sasuke-_kun_." Jujur saja aku khawatir melihat Sasuke-_kun_ yang seperti ini. Aku hendak memasangkan jaketnya ke tubuhnya akan tetapi Sasuke-_kun_ menahan tanganku. Ugh, dasar keras kepala! Hujannya sudah semakin deras tahu.

"Pakai," ujarnya singkat, padat, jelas ditambah dengan penekanan. Oke, kau berhasil membuatku takut, tuan.

Aku pun mengalah dan kembali mengenakan jaket itu, aish Sasuke-_kun_ itu benar-benar batu ya…, coba lihat badanmu menggigil begitu. Aku menghela nafas melihat hujan yang sepertinya akan bertambah deras ini. Kalau begini terus, kapan aku pulang?

Tiba-tiba kurasakan tangan Sasuke-_kun_ menggenggam tanganku kemudian memasukkan tanganku dan tangannya ke dalam kantung jaketnya yang aku pakai. Sasuke-_kun_ kau… ah jahat. Sudah berapa kali kau membuat jantungku berdetak dengan tidak normal hari ini? Ah, jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak Haruno Sakura! Sasuke-_kun_ pasti hanya menghangatkan tubuhnya. Ya, benar! Tidak lebih.

"Err, Sasuke-_kun_ apakah kau mau aku melanjutkan cerita yang tadi?" kataku memecah keheningan, kan lumayan seram kalau sepi begini.

"Hn, terserah." Aish, Sasuke-_kun_ memang begini. Apa susahnya bilang iya?

"Baik, kulanjutkan yaa. Mitos memang mengatakan kalau siapa saja yang datang ke hutan ini di hari Kamis akan tertimpa sial tentu ada sebabnya. Kata mereka, hari Kamis 'kan hari ke-empat dari tujuh hari dalam seminggu dan empat itu merupakan angka sial. Begitu lah yang kudengar Sasuke-_kun_, dan katanya ada beberapa orang yang memang terkena sial saat berkunjung ke sini di hari Kamis," jelasku panjang lebar. "Ya tapi, jangan memintaku untuk menceritakan kejadian sial apa yang mereka alami ya karena aku tidak mau menceritakannya sekarang," tambahku lagi.

Sial. Sial. Sial. Aku sudah bercerita sepanjang itu tapi tidak ada respon yang ia berikan. Huh! Menyebalkaaan!

"Sakura…," E-eh barusan dia memanggilku menggunakan nama kecilku?

"Y-ya?"

"Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku lelah."

Kok? Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa tiba-tiba…? Ah sudahlah, mengunci rapat mulutku saat ini adalah pilihan yang paling benar.

"Aku ingin memiliki kehidupan layaknya orang normal lainnya. Aku ingin mereka memanggilku dengan Uchiha— dan bukan nama kecilku." Walaupun ia berbicara dengan nada yang datar tapi aku dapat merasakan emosinya.

"Uchiha? Apakah itu nama margamu? Bukankah keluarga kerajaan tidak mempunyai..., marga?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi, iya aku tahu aku memang cerewet.

"Hn, hanya sedikit orang yang tahu." Dapat kulihat Sasuke-_kun_ menyandarkan badannya ke batang pohon besar di belakang kami.

"Hmm, aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu. Aku juga dulu pernah mengalami hal yang sama denganmu saat duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Memang merepotkan, maka dari itu saat aku mulai memasuki masa SMP aku tidak terlalu menonjolkan diriku. Aku mulai berangkat ke sekolah sendiri tanpa supir, pertama kali mencobanya sih aku tersasar sampai jauh tapi sekarang aku sudah bisa sendiri dan tidak tersesat." Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum lima jari, yah nampaknya senyumku ini cukup lebar.

Loh? Kok tidak ada respon lagi? Aku menoleh ke kanan, tempat Sasuke-_kun_ menyandarkan tubuhnya. Mata Sasuke-_kun_ terpejam dan sepertinya wajahnya pucat. Tanpa pikir panjang, kupegang dahi dan pipi Sasuke-_kun_. Panas, dan aku adalah penyebab Sasuke-_kun_ sakit.

Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Aku harus membawanya keluar dari hutan sialan ini dulu! Tapi bagaimana…? Ah, semoga aku bisa menggendong Sasuke-_kun_. _Kami-sama_, mohon bantuanmu…

Ternyata kodratku sebagai perempuan yang otomatis kekuatannya lebih lemah dibandingkan laki-laki tidak bisa menggendong Sasuke_-kun_ yang tak sadarkan diri. Yang ada aku hanya menyeret-nyeretnya dan membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Aku membutuhkan bantuan seseorang untuk membawa Sasuke-_kun_ pulang. Apa lebih baik kutelepon Naruto-_kun_ saja ya? Benar, aku harus menelepon Naruto-_kun_ kalau tidak ingin demam Sasuke-_kun_ bertambah parah.

Setelah menelepon Naruto-_kun_, aku mengembalikan jaket Sasuke-_kun_ dan memakaikannya. Tidak lama kemudian, Naruto-_kun_ datang dengan mobilnya dan segera membawa Sasuke-_kun_ ke rumahnya. Entah karena terlalu panik atau bagaimana, Naruto-_kun_ sampai lupa mengantarku pulang. Alhasil, aku jadi ikut ke rumah Naruto-_kun_. Tapi sebenarnya aku lega juga karena Naruto-_kun_ lupa mengantarku pulang, itu artinya aku bisa tahu perkembangan kondisi Sasuke-_kun_ 'kan?

**End of Sakura's POV **

.

.

.

Sepasang mata milik Sasuke mengerjap beberapa kali, ia memegangi kepalanya yang masih terasa pusing. Tunggu dulu, ini di mana? Bukan kah ini rumah Naruto? Kenapa dia bisa berada di sini? Seingatnya tadi malam ia sedang berteduh di bawah pohon besar bersama dengan Haruno Sakura— tapi kenapa sekarang ia malah berada di sini? Rupanya, Sasuke benar-benar lupa apa yang telah terjadi tadi malam.

"Sudah bangun, eh?" tanya Naruto sembari meletakkan segelas _ocha_ hangat di atas meja.

"_Dobe_? Kenapa aku bisa berada di sini?" tanya Sasuke sambil melirik keadaan di sekitarnya.

Naruto mendekati Sasuke dan memegangi dahi Sasuke, "Demammu sudah turun," lanjut Naruto.

"Aku…, demam?" Sasuke mengurut pelipisnya, kepalanya masih terasa berat rupanya.

"Iya, kenapa? Kau lupa?" tanya Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Hn, bagaimana dengan Haruno?"

Naruto menyeringai licik kali ini, ia bukan memamerkan cengirannya seperti biasa. "_Teme_ kau tahu, ternyata kalian itu benar-benar sehati~"

Sasuke hanya bisa mengkerutkan kedua alisnya, satu hati? Maksudnya?

"Tadi malam Sakura-_chan_ yang merawatmu, ia hampir tidak tidur semalaman. Kau sih enak sudah sembuh, tapi sekarang malah Sakura-_chan_ yang sakit. Tuh kan itu berarti kalian benar-benar sehati." Hei Namikaze, bisakah kau berhenti menyeringai? Kalau kau tetap menyeringai seperti itu terus, bibirmu bisa pegal.

"Sekarang Sakura-_chan_ sudah berada di rumahnya, kau mau menjenguknya?" lanjut Naruto kemudian.

Sasuke melirik jam yang bertengger di pergelangan tangan kirinya, sudah pukul tiga sore. Tunggu, ia baru sadar kalau hari ini hari Jumat. Itu berarti hari ini ia tidak masuk sekolah, matilah ia. Bisa repot 'kan kalau sampai tertinggal pelajaran? Oke, lupakan soal itu dulu.

"Hn."

"Yasudah, kalau begitu aku akan bersiap-siap dan sebaiknya kau juga, _teme_," ucap Naruto lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar tempat Sasuke beristirahat hendak mengganti seragam sekolahnya.

Sasuke duduk di atas tempat tidurnya dan menatap jaket yang tadi malam ia pinjamkan pada Sakura. Gadis itu benar-benar keras kepala, kenapa ia malah mengembalikan jaket yang dipinjami Sasuke? Kenapa gadis itu harus repot-repot mengurusnya saat sakit? Kenapa gadis itu tidak langsung pulang ke rumahnya saja? Entahlah. Gadis itu benar-benar bisa membuat kepala Sasuke bertambah pusing.

"_Teme_, ayo kita besuk Sakura-_chan_!" ajak Naruto yang kini sudah mengganti pakaiannya.

"Hn."

Setelah beberapa belas menit, akhirnya Sasuke dan Naruto sampai di rumah Sakura. Ternyata sudah ada Hinata di sana. Sasuke menatapi sekeliling kamar Sakura, kamar Sakura terkesan sederhana dan tidak berlebihan. Warna-warna _pastel_ yang dipadukan tidak terlalu mengganggu sehingga memberikan kesan nyaman.

"Sakura-_chan_! Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa sudah membaik?"

Sakura mengeratkan selimut yang dipakainya dan berdehem pelan, "Iya, setidaknya lebih baik dari yang kemarin," tuturnya sembari memaksakan seulas senyum.

"Loh? Sasuke-_kun_? Apakah kau sudah baikan?" tanya Sakura begitu menyadari keberadaan Sasuke. Hei Sakura, seharusnya Sasuke lah yang menanyakan ini padamu.

"Hn, _arigatou_." Oh tidak, Sasuke harus melihat bola _emerald_ Sakura yang sayu— lagi. Padahal Sasuke lebih menyukai iris giok Sakura yang cerah dan berbinar-binar.

"Eh? Untuk apa?" tanya Sakura dengan suara yang parau, ekspresi kebingungan terpancar jelas dari wajah pucatnya.

"Merawatku, tadi malam." Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya saat mengatakan ini, entah kenapa juga ia memalingkan wajahnya.

"O-oh, tidak perlu Sasuke-_kun_ seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih. Lagi pula, karena aku juga 'kan kau sakit?" Sakura menghela nafas, "_Sumimasen_ telah membuatmu sakit seperti ini," lanjutnya pelan dan merasa bersalah.

"Hn, santai saja."

_Tok! Tok!_

"_A-ano_, biar aku saja yang membuka pintunya…" ucap Hinata karena tempatnya yang paling dekat dengan pintu kamar Sakura.

Yamanaka Ino hanya bisa melongo mendapati tiga orang penting sedang berada di kamar sahabatnya. "Err, _forehead_?" tanyanya kebingungan.

Sontak suara gelak tawa keluar dari bibir Sakura, "Wajahmu _pig_! Benar-benar lucu! Ahahahaha— uhuk! Uhuk!" Yah kan, ternyata Sakura baru saja kena batunya.

"Minum," suruh Sasuke yang sedang menyodorkan gelas berisi air putih yang tadi terletak di meja dekat kasur Sakura.

Setelah meminum beberapa teguk air tersebut, Sakura pun berterima kasih kepada Sasuke.

Sakura senang karena saat ini teman-temannya membesuknya yang sedang sakit begini. Setidaknya ia tidak akan bosan karena hanya bisa terdiam di atas tempat tidurnya. Baginya, teman-temannya adalah _moodbuster_ yang paling ampuh.

Setelah menanyakan keadaan Sakura, Ino melirik ke arah Sasuke lalu kembali melirik Sakura seolah memberikan sinyal hei-_forehead_-kenalkan-aku-padanya. Sakura mengangguk pelan.

"Hmm Sasuke-_kun_, kenalkan ini sahabatku Yamanaka Ino." Setelah mengenalkan Ino, Sakura langsung menarik tangan Ino dari sisi kanan tempat tidurnya dan tangan Sasuke dari sisi kiri tempat tidurnya untuk berjabat tangan.

Sasuke hanya diam menatapi sahabat dari Sakura ini, hmm jadi ini toh sosok yang sudah menemani Sakura selama ini? E-eh tunggu, iris _onyx_ Sasuke menangkap sesuatu yang menyembul dari leher Yamanaka Ino. Itu… cincin pernikahan yang merupakan pasangan dari cincin miliknya. Pupil Sasuke mengecil sekarang, ia agak terkejut. Apa jangan-jangan Yamanaka Ino itu adalah … isterinya?

.

.

.

**TBC~**

Words: 3.878

Balesan review buat yang nggak log-in^0^~:

Cherry Snow: Terima kasih :)) hehehe, ini udah lanjut yaa^^ makasih udah review :D

gita zahra: Iya, aku memang agak bermasalah sama yang namanya update m(_)m hehe :$ wah ada ya? Maafkan mata saya yang rada-rada jadi nggak ngeliat ada typo hehe :$ arigatou udah review^^

MY: Ini udah update~ tapi… telat maaf m(_)m terima kasih udah review^^

adem ayem: Yaps, memang udah mulai-mulai gitu deh~ hehe makasih udah review^^

fishyhae: fufufufufu~ *tersenyum licik* makanya aku bilang fanfic ini kaya sinetron kan? Hahaha Sasuke kapan ya taunya? ._.a *dilempar gerobak* hahaha makasih udah review^^ dan maaf… saya telat update m(_)m

Ribby-chan: Eh nggak apa-apa kk xD hohoho, orang ketiga? Tenang aja~ orang keempat, kelima, keenam juga ada #woy hahaha becandaa ^^V yang jelas orang ketiga sama keempat ada kok :D makasih atas doanya, ini udah update yaa :D makasih juga udah review:D

Nana: Salam kenaaal :D ini udah update yaa^^ hehe makasih udah review :)

Terlalu ribet lagi: Yokatta :"D hehehe, ini udah lanjut~ makasih udah review^^

Yang pake akun, monggo di cek PM nya yaa^^

**A/N: **Holaa _minna-sama_ *pasang wajah super duper innconent* *dibakar readers* a-ampuun m(_)m kali ini aku punya alasan kok kenapa update-nya lama. Yaa, bukan Cuma sekolah aja sih alasannya tapi modem juga -3- kuotanya abis jadi nggak bisa update udah gitu pas pulsanya udah ada eh akunya malah sakit_-_ nasib banget kan ya?

Eh iya ngomong-ngomong aku puas banget loh make Sakura's POV hohohoho~ entah kenapa asik nulisnya jadi mengalir gitu(?) err, chapter ini sinetron banget ya? Kurang panjang ya? Abis kapasitasku tuh cuma bisa 1k+ sampe 3k+ jadi maaf kalo masih belum panjang, aku usahain deh buat chapter depan~

Hmm, sekali lagi maaf atas ketelatan Rima dalam meng-update fic ini, kemungkinan buat chapter depan juga lelet._.V maaf juga kalo ada typo atau alur yang kecepetan m(_)m pokoknya maaf deh kalo ada kesalahan hehehe :$ Btw, ada yang bisa nebak siapa sahabat Sakura itu? Pasti bisa_-_ ketawan banget ya itu? hahaha :$

Waw, udah kepanjangan ini curhatnya-_-V hehehe aku mau ngucapin makasih buat yang udah nge-review, nge-fev, nge-follow, dan yang udah ngeluangin waktu buat ngebaca fic ini~ terima kasih semuanyaa :D

**Special thanks for reviewers chapter 3:**

**akasuna no ei-chan, Hinamori Miko Koyuki, **Cherry Snow, gita zahra, **Hoshino Kumiko****, ****mari-chan.41****, ****lhyliakiryu****, ****Hatsune Cherry****, **MY, **Tsurugi De Lelouch****, **adem ayem, **FuRaHeart****, ****Ayano Futabatei**, **Kiki RyuEunTeuk**, fishyhae, **shawol21bangs****, ****Lin Narumi Rutherford****, ****yui rie rie****, ****sasa-hime****, ****iya baka-san****, **Ribby-chan, **Magician cherry****, ****Karasu Uchiha****, ****AcaAzuka Yuri chan****, **Nana, **Risa l0ve VoCaloid****, **Terlalu ribet lagi, **Anka-Chan**

**Cikarang, 25 Januari 2013 1:30 AM**

Ada yang kelewat? Bilang aja nanti~ Mind to RnR _minna-sama_? _Arigatou gozaimasu_ :3


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: **AU/OOC/ Typo bertebaran/ Kayak sinetron/ dll,dsb.

'…'= ngomong dalem hati

**Watashi no Otto wa Daredesuka?**

**私の夫は誰ですか****.**

**Who is My Husband?**

**.**

Sekali lagi Sakura memfokuskan pandangan matanya kepada satu titik, matanya menyipit saking seriusnya. Ketika dirasanya targetnya sudah cukup pas, ia tarik busur yang kira-kira beratnya hanya mencapai tujuh kilo— ya, memang busur itu busur khusus untuk pemula tapi jangan salah karena Sakura sudah cukup handal dalam hal memanah.

_Zraash_!

_Jleb._

Dan panah yang ditarik oleh Sakura tadi berhasil mengenai target. Cukup bagus, empat dari lima panah yang Sakura lemparkan berhasil mengenai target. Sebuah lengkungan yang cukup lebar terbentuk dari bibir tipis milik Sakura. Ia cukup puas dengan anak panahnya yang mencapai target tadi— ya walaupun tidak semua anak panah berhasil mengenai targetnya. Mungkin saja karena ia baru saja sakit dan kondisinya belum sepenuhnya fit jadi ia tidak seprima biasanya. Err, apakah itu berpengaruh? Sakitnya 'kan sudah seminggu yang lalu.

Gadis yang identik dengan musim semi ini segera melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke tempat targetnya tergantung. Tentu saja ia harus bertanggung jawab untuk mengembalikan target yang tadi ia ambil— kalau ia tidak mau terkena amukan dari ketua _kyudo_ yang terkenal galak itu.

Setelah mencabut empat _ya_ yang tertancap pada target itu, Sakura langsung bergegas ke tempat penyimpanan peralatan memanah. Ia rasa ini sudah waktunya untuk pulang karena sekarang tampak beberapa anggota klub _kyudo_ sedang merapihkan peralatan memanah mereka.

Sakura melepas _muneate_, _tabi_, dan _kake_-nya pertanda ia akan segera mengganti _hakama_-nya dengan baju seragamnya tadi. Saat Sakura hendak pergi ke toilet untuk mengganti _hakama_-nya tiba-tiba seseorang memanggilnya dengan cukup keras dan membuat gadis pemilik surai merah muda ini menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara yang memanggilnya tadi.

Sakura mendapati gadis berambut _blonde_ kuncir empat tepat berada di belakangnya, ternyata itu Temari— wakil ketua _kyudo_. Eh? Untuk apa wakil dari ketua _kyudo_ memanggilnya ke sini?

"Ada apa Temari-_senpai_?"

Temari menepuk pelan bahu Sakura, "Hmm, Sakura bisa kah kau menjadi _guide_ untuk anak baru besok?"

Sakura mengernyitkan keningnya, "Anak baru? Bukankah menemani anak baru untuk berkeliling sekolah adalah tugas dari perwakilan kelas, _senpai_? Kenapa harus meminta bantuan dari anak klub _kyudo_?" tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi.

Temari hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi pertanyaan Sakura tadi, "Karena anak baru itu adalah pemain _kyudo_ yang sudah cukup handal, dan dia akan ikut bergabung dengan klub kita."

Sebenarnya Sakura ingin bertanya kenapa harus dia yang menjadi _guide_ dari anak baru itu? kenapa bukan ketua atau wakil klub _kyudo_ saja sekalian? Ah, sudahlah mungkin mereka memang mempunyai kesibukan lain.

"Ya, aku akan menjadi _guide_-nya _senpai_!"

"Aku mengandalkanmu, Sakura," kata Temari mengakhiri percakapannya.

Menemani anak baru paling-paling hanya satu hari jadi tidak ada masalah kan? Oke, sekarang saatnya Sakura mengganti _hakama_-nya dan pulang.

"Sakura-_chan_!" – _well_, niatnya untuk berganti pakaian sepertinya harus ditunda (lagi).

"Iya, Naruto-_kun_? Ada apa?" tanya Sakura mengangkat kedua alisnya.

Naruto memandang lurus ke arah Sakura, kedua iris _blue-sapphire_-nya menelusuri wajah Sakura dari atas sampai bawah. Naruto hanya berpikir, kenapa gadis _pink_ yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya tidak pernah satu kali pun menanyakan soal suaminya? Padahal Sasuke— suaminya malah sibuk mencari info tentang istrinya.

"Naruto-_kun_?" ulang Sakura kembali saat menyadari Naruto yang sedang melamun.

Dan entah kenapa Naruto ingin mengeluarkan apa yang sedang berada di dalam pikirannya, "Kau tidak pernah penasaran dengan suamimu ya?" tanya Naruto merendahkan volume suaranya.

Dapat Naruto lihat adanya perubahan pada air muka Sakura, ia terlihat terkejut akan tetapi tertarik juga. Naruto baru saja memancing Sakura pada topik tabu yang sangat berusaha Sakura hindari, kenapa? Karena Sakura seberusaha mungkin tidak ingin mengetahui siapa suaminya karena … takut, mungkin? Entahlah. Yang jelas ia masih belum siap untuk mengetahui identitas suaminya, bagaimana kalau suaminya itu tidak seperti yang diharapkannya?

Sakura membuka mulutnya akan tetapi menutupnya lagi terlihat ragu. "Err, tentu saja aku penasaran Naruto-_kun_ tapi—"

"— Kau bisa bertanya denganku Sakura-_chan_!" Mungkin ini memang terdengar tidak adil karena Naruto tidak menawarkan jasa 'menjawab pertanyaan perihal istri/suamimu' kepada Sasuke. Ya, hanya kepada Sakura yang tidak penasaran sama sekali dengan suaminya.

"H-Hah? Kenapa tiba-tiba…?"

"Habis kau tidak penasaran sih, Sakura-_chan_," Naruto tahu kalau ia tidak boleh melakukan ini tapi, sekali-sekali tidak apa-apa bukan? Lagi pula, ia juga pernah menunjukkan foto Sakura kepada Sasuke – walaupun wajahnya ditutup tapi itu termasuk membantu kan?

"Hmm, kalau begitu beri tahu aku siapa suamiku," Sakura tersenyum lebar, menanyakan pertanyaan yang tak mungkin dijawab oleh Naruto tentu pilihan yang cukup bagus.

"E-eh i-itu jangan yang itu Sakura-_chan_! Yang lain saja!" sergah Naruto agak panik.

Sakura tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Naruto yang bisa dibilang lucu ini, "Iya, aku hanya bercanda Naruto-_kun_~! Sudah ya, aku ingin mengganti _hakama_-ku dulu!"

"Tunggu, Sakura-_chan_! Apa kau ingin aku menyampaikan pesan untuk suamimu?"

Sebenarnya Sakura telah menyadari adanya keanehan pada Naruto, ia tidak tahu kenapa bocah kuning ini membahas tentang suaminya dari tadi. Padahal biasanya Naruto tidak pernah mengungkit-ungkit soal suaminya tapi kenapa sekarang malah begini?

"Err, katakan 'hai' saja," ujar Sakura singkat, tentu saja kata 'hai' sudah cukup karena tidak mungkin Sakura mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' layaknya pasangan suami-istri pada umumnya.

"_Yosh_! Akan kusampaikan-_ttebayo_!" setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Naruto pun langsung pergi. Semangat sekali eh, Namikaze?

Sakura hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah aneh Naruto yang tadi. Tunggu, Naruto sudah pergi 'kan? Ah, akhirnya Sakura bisa juga mengganti _hakama-_nya.

.

.

.

"_Sumimasen_ Namikaze-_sama_, yang mulia sedang belajar dan tidak bisa diganggu," tutur seorang dayang pelan sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

Naruto meghela nafas, "Yaah, kalau begitu kapan dia akan selesai?"

Dayang itu terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Mungkin tiga jam lagi, Namikaze-_sama_."

"H-Hah? Tiga jam?" Naruto memikirkan bagaimana nasibnya kalau harus menunggu sahabatnya selama itu. Ia juga sempat bergidik ngeri membayangkan kalau ia berada di posisi Sasuke saat ini, hei siapa yang tahan duduk dan belajar selama itu? Memangnya ilmu yang sudah diberikan di sekolah belum cukup?

"Ada apa, Naruto?" sebuah suara menginterupsi Naruto yang sedang bergelut dalam pikirannya, ah suara ini. Suara yang menggambarkan keanggunan yang amat sangat, siapa lagi kalau bukan yang mulia Permaisuri Uchiha Mikoto?

"E-Eh? Ti-tidak _basan_, tidak ada apa-apa," jangan heran kenapa Naruto bisa dengan enaknya memanggil Mikoto dengan sebutan _'basan'_ karena memang hubungan Naruto dengan keluarga kaisar sudah sangat dekat.

Mikoto menatapi Naruto sejenak, ia menerawang dan tiba-tiba teringat akan menantunya. "Naruto, ikut aku sebentar," perintahnya tegas.

Suara gemericik air mancur menyambut Naruto yang dibawa oleh Mikoto ke gazebo yang berada di taman istana. Sementara beberapa dayang yang berada di situ menuangkan _ocha_, Mikoto pun memulai pembicaraannya.

"Jadi, bagaimana dia? Menantuku?" tanya Mikoto. Memang Mikoto tidak bisa mengontrol menantunya secara langsung karena menumpuknya pekerjaannya sebagai seorang Permaisuri.

"Oh, dia baik-baik saja _basan_! Tapi…,"

"Tapi apa?"

"Aku khawatir kalau Sakura-_chan_ tidak mencintai _te_— Sasuke, _basan_," tutur Naruto ragu-ragu.

Mikoto mengerutkan keningnya, "Hah? Kenapa kau bisa berasumsi begitu Naruto?"

"Habisnya dia tidak pernah menanyakan tentang Sasuke, _basan_. Oh iya, ada hal lain juga yang sedang aku takutkan saat ini _basan_!" kata Naruto meninggikan nada dalam suaranya.

Mikoto semakin mengerutkan keingnya sekarang, memangnya apa saja yang terjadi pada anaknya dan menantunya selama ia tidak bisa memantau mereka?

"Aku takut kalau Sasuke salah paham, masalahnya kemarin saat kami sedang menjenguk Sakura-_chan_, Sasuke melihat Yamanaka-_san_— teman dari Sakura-_chan_ memakai cincin pernikahan milik Sakura-_chan_ entah bagaimana cincin itu bisa berada padanya," Naruto mengakhiri perkataannya dengan helaan nafas yang panjang.

Seketika, iris obsidian milik Mikoto melebar. Dalam hati ia merutuki kecerobohan menantunya, yaampun sekarang kenapa keadaannya bisa begini? "Lalu…, apa yang akan kau lakukan Naruto? Apakah kau sudah mempunyai solusi?"

"Satu-satunya solusi yang paling ampuh sih…, memberitahu identitas mereka satu sama lain." Oke, Naruto tidak yakin kalau solusinya ini akan diterima oleh Permaisuri cantik di hadapannya. Maka dari itu ia sudah memikirkan solusi yang lain— jika usulannya yang pertama benar-benar tidak diterima.

Tentu saja ekspektasi Naruto benar, bagaimana mungkin Mikoto yang sudah susah-susah untuk membuat anaknya tidak mengetahui tentang istrinya tiba-tiba memberitahukan identitas istrinya? Tidak, Mikoto tidak akan memberitahukan identitas menantunya kepada anaknya kecuali kalau itu darurat atau saat Sasuke berumur dua puluh empat tahun.

"Aku tidak menyetujui solusimu itu, Naruto. Apakah ada solusi yang lain?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pasti, "Ada, _basan_!"

"Apa itu?"

"Kita harus mempertemukan mereka." Mikoto hendak memprotes solusi yang diberikan oleh Naruto lagi karena solusinya itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan solusinya yang pertama. Naruto menahan protesan Mikoto, "Tu-tunggu _basan_, aku belum selesai."

Kemudian Naruto mengacungkan penutup mata— yang entah ia dapatkan dari mana— "Mereka akan bertemu akan tetapi tetap memakai ini, _basan_! Bagaimana?"

Mikoto tersenyum puas, ia cukup puas dengan solusi yang diberikan oleh Naruto. "Baiklah, kuserahkan anakku dan menantuku kepadamu Naruto."

Sebenarnya Naruto sengaja melakukan ini agar Sasuke bisa menyadari kalau Sakura adalah istrinya, semoga saja rencananya kali ini akan berhasil. Semoga saja.

.

.

.

Sekali lagi Haruno Sakura melirik _rolex _merah muda retak yang melingkar di tangan kanannya. Sakura sedang menunggu anak baru yang katanya akan dipandu oleh Sakura nanti. Untung saja bel masuk sekolah masih lama— kira-kira masih satu jam lagi. Jangan tanya kenapa Sakura tumben-tumbennya berangkat ke sekolah pagi ini karena tadi malam Temari-_senpai_ sudah mewanti-wantinya agar menunggu 'Si Anak Baru' di depan gerbang sekolah pagi-pagi.

"Haruno?" tanya sebuah suara tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Sasuke-_kun_? Untuk apa ke sekolah sepagi ini?" balas Sakura kepada Sasuke— si pemilik suara – dengan heran.

"Aku selalu ke sekolah pukul tujuh tepat," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Oh, begitu," Sakura mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dan kembali menunggu anak baru yang akan datang.

Sasuke tidak langsung memasuki kelas seperti biasanya, ia malah diam dan berdiri di samping Sakura sambil sesekali melirik gadis itu dengan ekor matanya. Haruno Sakura, gadis yang beberapa minggu terakhir ini menemaninya ke mana-mana, gadis yang tanpa sadar sudah menghantui pikirannya beberapa hari ini. Ah, entah. Sasuke terlalu pusing memikirkan perasaan aneh yang melandanya ketika ia berhadapan dengan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan gadis itu. Oh tidak, tidak. Ia tidak boleh memikirkan orang lain di saat statusnya milik orang lain, ya itu benar. Sasuke adalah milik istrinya. Garis bawahi itu.

Bicara tentang istri, tiba-tiba Sasuke teringat akan kalung-cincin yang dipakai oleh Yamanaka Ino kemarin. Apakah benar kalau Ino itu istrinya? Ah, bagaimana kalau ia bertanya pada Sakura? Sakura kan sahabatnya mungkin saja 'kan ia tahu?

"Haruno, apakah kau tahu tentang cincin yang kemarin dipakai oleh sahabatmu?" tanya Sasuke datar— berlainan dengan _inner_-nya yang sudah mulai gelisah.

Sakura mengangguk pasti sambil tersenyum, tentu saja ia mengetahui tentang cincin kawinnya. Ada apa ya Sasuke menanyakan soal cincinnya? Apakah ia menyukai cincin tersebut? Kalau Sakura bilang kalau itu adalah cincinnya … tentu saja Yamanaka Ino akan malu nantinya. Jadi, mungkin ia harus membiarkan Sasuke mengetahui kalau cincin itu bukan miliknya— toh cincin itu tidak ada hubungannya 'kan dengan Sasuke?

"Oh, cincin itu adalah cincin yang sangat penting dari orang yang misterius. Cincin itu didapatkan kira-kira … saat tiga bulan yang lalu Sasuke-_kun_."

_DEG!_

Tadi Sakura bilang apa? Tiga bulan yang lalu? Hei, itu bertepatan dengan berlangsungnya upacara pernikahannya dengan istrinya. Apakah…? Dugaannya benar? Ah, tidak. Sasuke tidak boleh cepat-cepat mengambil keputusan. Ia masih membutuhkan bukti yang kuat.

"Hn, terima kasih."

_"Anytime_, Sasuke-_kun_," balas Sakura tidak lupa dengan senyum lima jarinya. Sakura, jangan terlalu banyak tersenyum kalau kau sering-sering tersenyum begini bisa gawat. Orang yang berada di sebelahmu ini bisa terkena penyakit jantung.

Sakura sedang enak-enaknya memandangi matahari yang sudah mulai memancarkan sinarnya tiba-tiba pandangannya menggelap— ditutupi oleh sesuatu. Err, tangan mungkin? Reflek, Sakura meraba-raba tangan si jahil yang dengan seenaknya menutupi kedua matanya.

"Siapa ini? Hei, ini tidak mungkin Sasuke-_kun_ 'kan? Kalau begitu, siapa ini?" tanya Sakura masih belum berhenti meraba-raba tangan orang jahil di belakangnya.

Terdengar kekehan kecil dari orang itu saat Sakura kebingungan dan gatal ingin melepas tangan yang menutupi matanya. Kemudian, orang itu medekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sakura dan berbisik pelan.

"Aku adalah Tuan Cerewet-mu, Nona. Hei, Aku pulang."

Kontan Sakura langsung melepaskan tangan si Tuan Cerewet dan memeluk pemuda itu. "Kyaaaaa~! Sasori-_kun_! Aaaah! Aku rindu padamu!"

Hei. Hei Sakura kau tidak lupa 'kan kalau … Sasuke masih berada di sebelahmu?

"Wah, ternyata kau belum berubah ya. Masih kecil seperti dulu," Sasori menggerakkan tangannya dan mengacak-acak rambut Sakura.

"Enak saja! Tinggiku bertambah tahu! Aku sudah besar!" Sakura menggembungkan pipi _chubby_-nya.

"Iya, terserah deh. Hei Sakura, aku tidak menyangka kalau kau masih memakai ini," kata Sasori sambil menunjuk jam _rolex_ _pink_ di tangan kanan Sakura.

"Tentu saja! Ini kan hadiah ulang tahun sekaligus hadiah perpisahan darimu Sasori-_kun_, lihat walaupun sudah retak begini masih tetap kupakai loh!" tutur Sakura dengan bangganya.

Uchiha Sasuke tidak menyukai pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya. Ia tidak suka. Ia tidak suka cara laki-laki— yang katanya bernama Sasori memandang Sakura. Ia tidak suka Sakura dengan gampangnya melakukan kontak fisik dengan laki-laki itu. Pokoknya Sasuke membenci ini. Tunggu, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melupakan jam _rolex_ _pink_ retak yang merupakan salah satu petunjuk untuknya menemukan istrinya?

Dan sekarang Sakura memakai jam itu, jam retak yang sama persis dengan yang dipakai oleh istrinya waktu itu. _Kami-sama_, tolong jangan mempermainkan Sasuke sekarang. Ia benar-benar bingung mana yang harus lebih dipercaya: Haruno Sakura dengan jam _rolex pink_ retak atau Yamanaka Ino dengan cincin kawinnya? Ah, sial.

"Ah! Sasori-_kun_, kau jahat! Masa' pulang tidak bilang-bilang?" protes Sakura sedikit kesal, setidaknya kan Sasori bisa bilang dulu sebelum pulang. Aish, pantas saja kemarin rumah Sasori mulai dibersihkan kembali ternyata ini ya alasannya.

"Aku ingin memberi kejutan, Sakura-_chan_."

"Huuu! Iya deh, Tuan. Kau memang berhasil mengejutkanku." Setelah menyoraki Sasori tadi, Sakura baru ingat kalau dari tadi Sasuke masih berada di sebelahnya. Aduh gawat, ia mangabaikan Sasuke sedari tadi. Err, Sasuke marah tidak ya?

"_A-ano_ … Sasuke-_kun_ ma— Loh? Kok? Sasuke-_kun_ ke mana ya?" Sakura menggaruk-garuk pelan kepalanya, perasaan tadi Sasuke ada di sampingnya tapi sekarang…? Dia sudah tidak ada. Ah, mungkin ia sudah ke kelas.

"Sakura-_chan_? Apa yang kau cari?" tanya Sasori menyadari gelagat Sakura yang sedang kebingungan.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa beban, "Tidak ada," katanya singkat.

Sasori menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura dan hendak mengajak gadis itu memasuki gerbang sekolahnya.

"Eh, tunggu. Aku harus menunggu seorang anak baru, Sasori-_kun_!"

"Loh? Kau tidak tahu ya? Anak barunya sudah berada di depanmu sekarang, anak barunya adalah aku Sakura-_chan_."

.

.

.

Oh, bagus. Sasuke baru saja menghancurkan _mood_ Naruto. Baru saja ia ingin memberitahukan kabar baik tentang pertemuan Sasuke yang akan dibuat seperti kencan akan tetapi, melihat wajah Sasuke yang menyebalkan— seperti ingin memakan orang – membuat Naruto enggan untuk mengatakan hal itu sekarang. Ah sudahlah, sepertinya akan lebih baik kalau ia memberi tahu Sakura terlebih dahulu. Eh? Tunggu, harusnya Sasuke duluan yang tahu. Siapa tahu dengan memberitahukan kabar ini _mood_ Sasuke akan membaik.

Naruto menepuk keras bahu Sasuke, "Hei _teme_! Aku ada kabar gembira-_ttebayo_!"

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan datar, ia hanya diam saja tidak merespon Naruto.

"Ah! Kau ini, mau tahu tidak?" tanya Naruto sedikit kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal? Naruto sudah seheboh mungkin memberi tahu Sasuke kalau ada kabar gembira, eh Sasuke malah hanya menatapinya dengan datar.

"Hn," _okay_, setidaknya kau mendapatkan respon 'kan, Naruto?

"Kau mendapat salam dari istrimu, dia juga bilang 'hai'," Naruto memamerkan cengiran rubahnya.

Dan air muka Sasuke belum juga berubah, ia masih biasa saja. Padahal kan sudah tiga bulan kalian _lost contact_ setidaknya berikan respon untuk itu dong, Uchiha.

"Aish, kau ini. _Teme,_ kau tahu sekarang ini aku merasa menjadi orang gila. Aku berbicara padamu tapi kau mengacuhkanku, ini sama saja aku berbicara sendiri."

Sasuke mengangkat kedua alisnya sedikit, "Hn, katakan 'Hai' juga. Kau puas?"

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya ke kiri, "Tidak. Ekspresimu biasa saja sih."

"Hn."

"Kau kenapa sih? Biasanya kalau aku membicarakan tentang istrimu, kau akan bertanya padaku. Hari ini kau aneh, _teme_." Naruto menghela nafas pasrah, ini tidak asyik sama sekali.

"_Mood_-ku sedang buruk."

Naruto menarik kursi di depan meja Sasuke dan mendudukinya, "Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku _teme_! Ada apa?"

"Tidak." Dan setelah satu kata super singkat itu, Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya sebagai bantalan di atas meja.

Naruto berdecak kesal, "Ah, yasudah lah kalau begitu aku hanya ingin bilang kalau hari Sabtu nanti kau siap-siap ya. Kau akan bertemu dengan istrimu."

Butuh beberapa detik untuk Sasuke mencerna kalimat yang barusan dikatakan Naruto, ia segera menengokkan kepalanya untuk menanyakan detilnya kepada sahabat pirangnya itu akan tetapi… Naruto sudah tidak ada. Sial, Namikaze itu cepat juga ya?

Tadi Naruto sudah mengatakan maksudnya kepada Sasuke, sekarang tinggal Sakura. Naruto menggerakkan iris _blue-sapphire_-nya ke segala penjuru kelas Sakura akan tetapi ia tidak menemukan gadis _pink_ itu di mana-mana. Kemana ya Sakura?

Nah! Itu dia! Panjang umur, kedua bola mata Naruto berhasil menangkap Si Merah Mudamitu sedang berjalan sambil berbincang-bincang dengan err… Si Merah ? Dan tampak dari sudut pandang Naruto, ia melihat kalau Sakura dan Si Merah ini cukup akrab— karena terlihat kalau Sakura dan Si Merah sama-sama nyaman satu sama lain. Seringaian licik terpatri di wajah bocah Namikaze ini, apa jangan-jangan kedekatan Sakura dengan anak baru itu yang membuat Sasuke menjadi semenyebalkan ini?

Niat Naruto yang tadinya ingin memberitahu Sakura perihal pertemuanya dengan suaminya nanti batal. Ia tidak enak untuk menginterupsi kedua orang yang sedang asyik berbincang-bincang itu. Sepertinya ia akan meminta bantuan Hinata nanti.

.

Haruno Sakura hanya bisa termangu setelah mendapatkan telepon dari Hinata tadi. Bahkan, walaupun sambungan teleponnya sudah diputus dari beberapa detik yang lalu Sakura masih menahan ponselnya di telinganya. Ia masih kaget medengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh gadis Hyuuga itu tadi. Barusan Hyuuga Hinata bilang apa? Ia bilang kalau Sakura akan bertemu dengan suaminya hari Sabtu?

Tahukah kalian kalau hari ini adalah hari Jumat dan sekarang sudah pukul delapan malam? Itu berarti pertemuannya dengan suaminya hanya tinggal beberapa belas jam lagi. Karena, pertemuan tersebut akan dilangsungkan kira-kira pukul sebelas besok. Jadi rencananya begini: besok pagi Hinata akan datang dan membantu Sakura mempersiapkan diri dan setelah itu ia akan bertemu dengan suaminya— dengan memakai penutup mata tentunya. Sepertinya besok akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan.

Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur kesayangannya, tatapannya menerawang tepat ke arah lampu kamar yang menempel di atas langit-langit kamarnya. Satu demi satu pertanyaan muncul dalam benak gadis ini, banyak hal tentang suaminya yang sedang ia pikirkan. Segera, Sakura mendudukkan badannya, mengambil sebuah boneka _teddy bear _berukuran sedang dari sisi kanan tempat tidurnya.

"Hei, _teddy bear_." Sakura diam sebentar karena ia berpikir kalau mungkin ia sudah gila sekarang karena telah berbicara kepada benda mati. Ah, masa bodoh 'kan tidak ada yang melihatnya.

"Mungkin ini aneh, iya aku tahu kau akan menganggapku gila karena berbicara kepadamu akan tetapi aku butuh teman untuk diajak bicara." Sakura menghela nafas dan mengangkat boneka itu.

"Sejujurnya, aku bingung. Aku juga takut. Aku…, terdengar seperti remaja labil ya? Ah biar deh. Tahu tidak apa yang membuatku takut— atau canggung lebih tepatnya untuk bertemu dengan suamiku?" Sakura kembali pada posisi awal, ia membaringkan tubuhnya dan menutupi mukanya dengan sebuah bantal.

"Itu semua karena..., uhm karena… Saat menikah waktu itu kami berciuman. Ah! Sial, karena itu aku jadi malu sekali untuk bertemu dengannya lagi. Ah, aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap nanti…" Sakura mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Hmm, bagaimana kalau—"

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

"— Ah gawat! Itu _kaa-sama_! Bisa-bisa aku dimarahi karena belum tidur!" denga gerakan cepat Sakura menarik selimut dan memejamkan matanya. Ya, berpura-pura tidur setelah mendengar suara derap langkah milik ibunya. Cukup pintar, Haruno.

**Next day **

**Sakura's POV**

Dan di sinilah aku duduk. Di dalam sebuah restoran yang terlihat sangat mewah. Gaun keluaran _Erdem_ berwarna biru dengan _floral print_ bunga kuning membaluti tubuhku. Untung saja ini siang, kalau tidak aku bisa kedinginan karena baju ini tidak memiliki lengan. Sebenarnya sih, aku lebih memilih untuk memakai baju produksi dalam negeri saja akan tetapi aku tidak enak. Hinata-_san_ sudah susah-susah membelikan _mini dress_ selutut ini, masa' tidak kupakai?

Hmm sebenarnya, Hinata-_san_ membawakanku banyak baju tadi. Dan kalian tahu apa? Baju-baju yang Hinata-_san_ bawa ke rumahku membuatku takut menyentuhnya. Asli, pakaian yang Hinata-_san _bawa bermerek semua. _Oscar de la renta, Chanel, Elie Saab, Alexander MCqueen, _dan _Vera Wang_. Oke, aku paling merinding dengan pakaian kedua dan yang terakhir kusebutkan tadi. Kalau sepatu yang kupakai merupakan keluaran _Jimmy Choo. _Err, seram 'kan?

Seharusnya, aku tidak usah repot bersolek seperti ini— memangnya siapa juga yang mau lihat? Memakai piyama pun jadi, yah tapi tentu saja aku akan ditertawakan di sini. Sekali lagi, kukencangkan ikat rambutku agar tidak repot nanti kalau mataku sudah ditutup.

Yaampun, suamiku kok lama sekali ya? Ck, untung ada Hinata-_san_ di sebelahku jadi aku tidak terlalu bosan. Tapi sepertinya Hinata-_san_ sendiri sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya karena dari tadi benda itu terus-terusan berbunyi. Hmm, mungkin kalau aku mengutak-atik ponselku seperti Hinata-_san _bisa meredam kebosananku habisnya, aku tidak bisa melihat-lihat restoran ini karena kami memesan ruangan VIP sekarang.

Hinata menjulurkan penutup mata hitam itu lagi kepadaku— setelah melihat sebuah pesan dari ponselnya mugkin. "Uhm, Sakura-_san_ ini s-suamimu sudah tiba dan sedang menuju ke sini."

_Deg_

_Deg_

_Deg_

Aduh tamatlah riwayatku, a-aku…, aduh jantungku berdetak sangat kencang. _Kami-sama_, apakah aku sudah jatuh cinta kepada suamiku? Kalau begitu, perasaan aneh yang kurasakan kalau bersama dengan Sasuke-_kun_ itu apa? Apa jangan-jangan aku menyukai keduanya? Suamiku dan Sasuke-_kun_? Yaampun, Haruno Sakura kau tidak boleh begini. Sasuke-_kun bukanlah_ siapa-siapamu dan kau juga bukan siapa-siapanya.

Sekarang, penglihatanku sudah gelap. Tidak ada yang bisa kulihat selain warna hitam itu. Aku benar-benar memberikan dua jempolku untuk orang-orang yang tidak bisa melihat di luar sana deh karena sepertinya aku bisa merasakan apa yang mereka rasakan. Ternyata benar-benar tidak enak rasanya.

"Nah! Kalian berdua selamat bersenang-senang ya! Aku dan Hinata-_chan_ akan duduk manis di belakang sana," Hmm dari suaranya saja aku tahu kalau itu Naruto-_kun_, memang ruangan VIP ini cukup luas, dan Naruto-_kun_ juga Hinata-_san _akan menjadi penjaga kami. Mereka akan duduk manis di meja lain sambil memantau kami. Yah, katanya agar kami tidak macam-macam— uhuk membuka penutup mata kami misalnya uhuk.

Dan sepertinya sekarang Hinata-_san_ dan Naruto-_kun_ sudah menjauhi meja kami. Oh iya, aku lupa. Aku 'kan belum memesan makanan, kalau begitu untuk apa dong ke restoran kalau bukan untuk makan? Ah, semoga saja Hinata-_san_ maupun Naruto-_kun_ mengerti keadaan kami— dengan memesankan makanan untukku dan uhuk suamiku juga misalnya. Yaa, aku masih merasa aneh karena telah memiliki suami.

"Ehem," aku berdeham pelan, _awkwaaaard_! "Err … gelap ya? Ahahaha," aduh Sakura kau bodoh sekali 'sih! Untuk apa berbicara begitu, tahu tidak? Tanpa bicara juga suamimu pasti tahu. "Hmm, bagaimana kabarmu?" Aduh ini sangat basi, kok atmosfirnya jadi canggung dan _krik_ begini ya?

"Baik." Astaga _Kami-sama_, dia hanya membalasku dengan satu kata? Dan tidak menanyakan kabarku? Suami macam apa yang telah kunikahi? Yaampun.

"Hmm, kalau boleh tahu berapa umurmu?" yap. Mugkin memang seharusnya dari awal aku menanyakan ini, bagaimana kalau ternyata suamiku sudah om-om? Atau yang lebih parahnya malah sudah kakek-kakek? Tidaaaaak!

"Enam belas," jawabnya singkat. Aduh, kok suaranya familiar sekali ya?

_But at least_ umurnya sama denganku! Aah senangnya~ bisa ya kebetulan begini? Biar deh, malah bagus. Tapi kenapa dia hanya menjawab setiap pertanyaan dariku saja ya? Ah, payah. Tidak perhatian sama sekali. Eh tunggu, aku tidak boleh berperasangka buruk dulu.

"Wah! Sama dong denganku, aku juga berumur enam belas! Haah, leganya~ kukira aku menikahi om-om atau semacamnya hahaha," serius deh, aku benar-benar lega loh!

"Hn," E-eh? Aduh, lagi-lagi 'Hn' aku sampai bosan. Aku jadi ingat Sasuke-_kun_ kalau begini.

_Krik._

Hening. Gawat, aku bingung harus bicara apa lagi. Aduh siapapun tolong aku.

"Selamat menikmati hidangan dari restoran kami, Tuan dan Nona." Tiba-tiba saja kudengar suara seorang perempuan yang sepertinya seorang pramusaji mempersilahkan kami makan. Padahal aku saja tidak tahu kapan ia melatakkan makanannya. Aduh, ini makannya gimana coba? Kan gawat kalau salah ambil.

"Err… Hinata-_san_," aduh aku jadi tidak enak. Masa iya aku meminta Hinata-_san _untuk menyuapiku? Sebenarnya malu juga sih.

Seolah bisa membaca pikiranku, Hinata-_san_ membalas,"Te-tenang saja, makananmu sudah kupotong-potong dan garpunya sudah berada di depanmu." Ah, Hinata-_san_ tahu saja yaa.

Aduh, aku bodoh. Aku lupa menanyakan makanan apa yang akan kumakan. Sudahlah, aku tidak enak kalau terlalu banyak bertanya kepada Hinata-_san_. Lebih baik aku makan sekarang~! Cacing-cacing di perutku sudah konser sih. Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang kumakan, yang kurasa sih daging— entah daging sapi, daging ayam, ataupun daging kambing. Apa jangan-jangan daging buaya? Mustahil ah.

"Kau Haruno Sakura ya? Atau Yamanaka Ino?"

Apa?! Itu tadi apa? Suamiku? Hah? Kok dia tahu…? Aduh "H-ha— uhuk! Uhuk!" Aduh aku sampai tersedak begini, air! Mana air? Haah, leganya~ lagian kenapa tiba-tiba saja dia bisa … tahu namaku? Aduh apa yang harus kukatakan? Tunggu, kenapa si _pig_ ikut disebut ya?

"Hah? Siapa itu? Aku bukan keduanya kok," aku tertawa gugup. Aku sudah diwanti-wanti oleh _kaa-sama_ kalau dalam situasi apapun aku tidak boleh memberitahu identitas asliku. Nanti kalau sudah saatnya, _kaa-sama _akan memberitahuku. Aduh, aku aneh tidak ya?

"Oh," Yaampun, demi _Kami-sama_ kenapa dia hanya menjawab 'Oh'?

"Kau lebih suka memakai jam di tangan kiri atau kanan?" tanyanya kemudian, waw itu adalah kalimat terpanjangnya untuk saat ini. Tapi apa pertanyaan itu penting ya? Padahal 'kan dia bisa menanyakan biodataku. Hari ulang tahunku misalnya.

"Kanan, memang aneh sih biasanya orang-orang memakai jam di tangan kiri tapi aku malah di tangan kanan hahaha~"

"Kau lebih suka menggerai rambutmu atau mengikat rambutmu?" tanyanya lagi tanpa mengomentari jawabanku yang barusan. Hei, setidaknya berikan komentar dong.

"Hmm, tergantung situasi. Kalau panas yaa, akan kuikat. Tapi aku lebih suka menggerai rambutku."

"Mana yang lebih kau suka, makan di pinggir jalan atau restoran mewah?" aduh ini suamiku menanyaiku sudah seperti _interview_ kerja saja ya.

"Di mana saja asalkan enak, tapi aku lebih memilih makan di pinggir jalan karena lebih enak. Tidak terikat dengan yang namanya etika jadi bisa lebih santai dan menikmati santapanku," jawabku kembali. Aku ingin menanyai suamiku akan tetapi, aku tidak enak. Aneh ya? Memang.

Dan setelah itu, suasana yang menyelimuti kami kembali hening. Kami makan dalam keheningan yang entah sampai kapan. Biasanya aku mudah bersosialisasi dengan orang tapi untuk kasus yang satu ini aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa aku tidak bisa bersosialisasi dengan suamiku sendiri. Kalau begini terus aku khawatir akan masa depan kami nanti.

**End of Sakura's POV**

.

.

.

Sendiri, berdiri di depan restoran— tempatnya makan tadi dan memandangi hujan yang menghajar aspal jalanan. Dari tadi pagi, langit memang mendung dan sekarang malah hujan besar. Sakura memang sengaja ingin pulang sendiri, dan begitu ia keluar dari restoran ia malah disambut leh hujan yang sedang beradu dengan aspal jalanan.

Sakura menghela nafas sambil memandangi pemandangan hujan yang tersaji, Sakura tidak membenci hujan. Ia suka bau hujan yang menurutnya khas dan hawa saat mendung sebelum hujan. Mata _emerald_-nya bergulir dan mendapati sesosok yang sangat familiar sedang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" reflek Sakura memanggil laki-laki di sebelahnya.

"Aa, kau habis makan?" tanya Sasuke sembari menunjuk restoran di belakang mereka.

"Iya, kau juga?" tanya Sakura kembali.

Sasuke menelisik penampilan Sakura dari atas sampai bawah, manis— sangat malah. Tumben sekali Sakura berpenampilan begini, biasanya kalau sedang jalan-jalan bersama dengan Sasuke penampilan Sakura sangat santai. Celana _jeans_ dan kaos atau kemeja. "Hn, habis kencan?"

Mendadak rona merah mejalari pipi ranum Sakura, "Yaa, semacam itu lah," _'iya, kencan dengan suamiku_.'

Ha ha. Sasuke tidak menyangka kalau pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan secara spontan malah dibenarkan oleh Sakura. Ah, sial. Ternyata Sakura memang mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan Sasori itu— ya, setidaknya itulah yang ada di dalam pikiran laki-laki itu.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" terdengar suara orang banyak tengah berteriak bersama-sama. Sontak, Sakura maupun Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber kegaduhan tersebut. Ah, rupanya sumbernya berasal dari taman rekreasi yang terletak di dekat restoran tersebut. Ternyata _roller coaster_-lah yang membuat mereka berteriak seperti itu.

"Haruno, aku ingin ke sana," ucap Sasuke masih memandangi taman rekreasi tersebut. Dan detik berikutnya, tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sakura sendiri Sasuke telah menarik tangan Sakura dan menembus hujan yang deras itu.

.

.

.

**TBC~**

Words: 4.526

_Muneate_: Pelindung dada untuk wanita dalam _kyudo_ (memanah).

_Kake_: Sarung tangan yang digunakan untuk memanah.

_Tabi_: Kaus kaki berbahan kain keras.

_Ya_: Anak panah.

Balesan _review _ buat yang ngga log-in^O^~:

Guest: Enggak kok :)) makanya, aku di sini bikin Sasuke nggak langsung percaya walaupun buktinya cukup meyakinkan hehehe.

chibiusa: Enggak kok, masih bingung gitu Sasuke-nya XD hehe, ini udah update yaa maaf lama._.V

fishyhae: Makasiiih :D ahahaha, enggak kok masih belum~ Sasuke masih bingung hehehehe, maaf update-nya lama m(_)m

adem ayem: Hmm, bisa dibilang kaya gitu tapi di sini aku bikin Ino innocent kok~ jadi kecurigaan Sasuke dibuat seolah-olah ya takdir wkwk XD enggak, Sasu (insyaallah) nggak suka sama Ino~

dhe-chan: Waaa makasih :D eh iya, itu ada empat review namanya sama semua apa jangan-jangan kamu semua ya? XD hahaha maaf update-nya lama m(_)m

ayrenChistyC: Belum kook salah pahamnyaa, aku masih kepengen bikin Sasuke bingung dulu :D Ini udah lanjut yaa, btw anda sedikit sadis ya:| masa aku mau disereet? D: hahaha XD makasih yaa~

cinta: Aaa terima kasiih :D selamat datang di fanfiction— khususnya FNI kalo gitu :)) ini udah lanjut yaa :D hehehe

Okay~ yang ada akunnya aku bales lewat PM-yaa^^ kalo belum ada yaa tunggu aja XD *pengenbangetrim?._.*

**A/N:** Ini endingnya kok… :| lalayeye Okaay, as usual I'm very very sorry for the late update :( because I've been busy lately— bah sok inggris-_- Intinya aku lagi sibuk-sibuknya dan tiap mau update ada aja hambatannya. Aku sampe mikir apa hiatus aja kali ya? Entah, masih dipikirin hehehe.

Hmm, jangan tanya kenapa aku pilih Sakura ikut kyudo di sekolah abisan aku sendiri nggak ngerti kenapa wkwk, yang jelas aku pengen Sakura itu strong lah~ buat chapter ini lebih dari 3k+ loh~ yeei hahaha *iyalah ngerjainnya tiga hari masa._.V* Jadi kalo misalnya ada typo, atau alurnya kecepetan aku minta maaf yaa~ hehehe. Kayaknya ini makin aneh juga ya?._.V Ah, Yaudah deh ini udah kepanjangan curhatnya bye semuanya~ saya mau nonton chihayafuru dulu yaaw~ wkwk #loh?

**Special thanks for reviewers chapter 4:**

**ayy1090****, **Guest, **Blue Pink Uchiha****, ****iya baka-san****, ****mari-chan.41****, ****Naomi Kanzaki**, chibiusa, **Hatsune Cherry****, ****lhyliakiryu****, ****Laura Pyordova****, ****TheIceBlossom****, ****shawol21bangs****, ****AcaAzuka Yuri chan**, fishyhae, adem ayem, **ribby-chan****, ****aguma**, dhe-chan, **Nyimi-chan****, ****sasa-hime****, ****Puput mochito****, ****Grengas-Snap****,** ayrenChistyC, **Chaaa****, ****Alicia Lucy****, ****Fiyui-chan****, ****akasuna no ei-chan****, ****Anka-Chan****, ****FuRaHeart****, ****aster-bunny-bee****, ****Tsurugi De Lelouch****, ****DewiPalupi07****, ****Ayano Futabatei****, ****Kiki RyuEunTeuk****, ****Lin Narumi Rutherford**, cinta, **Karasu Uchiha****, ****.**

Err~ Nggak ada yang kelewat kan? hehe kalo ada bilang aja^^ Mind to R&R _minna-sama_? _Arigatou gozaimasu_ :3


	6. Chapter 6

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" terdengar suara orang banyak tengah berteriak bersama-sama. Sontak, Sakura maupun Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber kegaduhan tersebut. Ah, rupanya sumbernya berasal dari taman rekreasi yang terletak di dekat restoran tersebut.

"Haruno, aku ingin ke sana," ucap Sasuke masih memandangi taman rekreasi tersebut. Dan detik berikutnya, tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sakura sendiri Sasuke telah menarik tangan Sakura dan menembus hujan yang deras itu.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning: **AU/OOC/ Typo bertebaran/ Kayak sinetron/ dll,dsb.

'…'= ngomong dalem hati

**Watashi no Otto wa Daredesuka?**

**私の夫は誰ですか****.**

**Who is My Husband?**

**.**

Sakura menatap sebal ke arah Sasuke— pemuda yang seenak jidatnya menarik tangan Sakura dan mengajaknya menembus hujan yang deras itu. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang berteduh di sisi jalan— depan pertokoan. Mana? Bukannya Sasuke ingin mengajaknya ke taman rekreasi? Ah, itu urusan nanti karena saat ini Sakura gatal ingin menendang betis laki-laki ini.

_Dug!_

Tatapan heran Sasuke layangkan ke arah Sakura yang baru saja menendang betisnya. Sasuke mengangkat kedua alisnya, "Apa?"

"Sasuke-_kun_ … kau tahu, apa yang baru saja kaulakukan?" Sakura malah bertanya balik. Ia menarik bagian bawah _dress_ _Erdem_ milik Hinata. "Kau baru saja merusak _dress_ orang Sasuke-_kun, _Aaah!" Sakura mengacak-acak rambut _pink_-nya yang sudah basah dengan frustasi.

Sasuke hanya diam dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding di belakangnya sembari memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantung jasnya. Sungguh, posenya saat ini terlalu santai seolah mengabaikan kicauan Sakura barusan.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau dengar tidak? Aku bilang ini _dress _orang! Ini _dress_ milik Hinata-_san_, setidaknya kau bertanggung jawab dong!" entah masa periode Sakura mau datang atau bagaimana Sasuke tidak tahu— yang jelas gadis ini lebih emosional dari biasanya.

Masih diam dan belum menanggapi 'kicauan' gadis cantik di sebelahnya, Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan mencoba untuk mencerna perkataan Sakura barusan. Setelah beberapa saat, Sasuke menyeringai tipis dan buka suara, "Kapan? Kapan Hinata meminjamkan baju itu?"

"H-hah? Tadi pagi, kenapa?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Tidak."

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah dihiasi oleh semburat tipis, senyuman tipis Sasuke tertangkap oleh indera penglihatan Sakura rupanya. Kemudian, Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura kembali— entah kemana pemuda tampan itu akan membawa Sakura.

Menyusuri pertokoan di sisi jalan dengan keadaan basah kuyup serta tangan yang bertautan mau tak mau membuat orang-orang di sekitar situ yang melihat mereka tersenyum penuh arti. Apalagi yang mereka pikirkan kalau bukan sepasang kekasih sehabis kencan dan terkena hujan— atau apapun itu. Tidak sadar akan tatapan-tatapan orang-orang di sekitar mereka, akhirnya Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah toko kecil yang menjual pakaian.

"Selamat datang di toko kami, ada yang bisa dibantu?" sambut seorang pegawai begitu Sasuke dan Sakura memasuki toko tersebut. Ya, toko ini belum bisa dibilang butik karena toko ini hanya menjual baju-baju kaus mungkin toko ini lebih cocok disebut sebagai … distro?

"Hn, pakaian apa saja yang bisa dipakai untukku dan dia," ucap Sasuke sambil melirik Sakura.

Tiba-tiba saja muka si pegawai toko berbinar-binar, "Oh! Bagaimana dengan pakaian _couple_? Toko kami menyediakan baju sampai sepatu lho untuk _couple_." pegawai tersebut menyeringai aneh.

"Terserah," jawab Sasuke cuek tanpa menyadari gadis di belakangnya yang sudah memerah.

Ini sungguh memalukan bagi Sakura. Apa-apaan ini? Baju tebal dengan warna dan tulisan _a la_ _couple-couple_ dimabuk asmara (untuk yang satu ini Sakura bersikeras memilih baju polos tanpa tulisan agar tidak terlihat norak), celana _jeans_ yang sama, dan sepatu yang sama. Memakai baju ini tidak membuat mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih— akan tetapi, lebih terlihat seperti anak kembar tapi beda. Mau bagaimana lagi? Apa Sakura harus protes? Dibelikan kok malah protes? Tidak ada pilihan lain 'kan selain diam dan memakai baju itu?

Setelah kira-kira menghabiskan tiga puluh menit di dalam distro tersebut, Sakura dan Sasuke pun keluar dari distro tersebut dengan memakai baju _couple _yang tadi. Haruno Sakura berani bersumpah kalau ini benar-benar memalukan. Sungguh. Dengan memakai baju ini, tentunya siapa saja yang melihatnya pasti akan mengira kalau mereka berdua ini benar-benar sepasang kekasih— belum lagi, tangan mereka yang saling bertautan membuat mereka benar-benar seperti sepasang kekasih.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_, kita … mau kemana?" taya Sakura pelan.

"Tempat yang tadi kutunjuk."

"Hah? Maksudmu taman rekreasi yang tadi?"

"Hn."

Sakura menghentikan langkah Sasuke dan menahan lengan pemuda tampan tersebut, "Masih hujan Sasuke-_kun_, nanti baju yang sudah kau beli ini jadi basah lagi."

"Hujannya sudah agak reda, hanya gerimis," bantah Sasuke— entah kenapa, di sini terlihat sekali kalau Sasuke ingin ke taman rekreasi tersebut.

Gadis ini menghela napas, "Baiklah, tapi kau yang bayar," lanjutnya sambil menunjukkan cengiran manisnya.

"Hn."

Ramai. Itulah satu kata yang pas untuk menggambarkan suasana antrean di depan loket taman rekreasi Konoha ini. Tidak heran, ini hari libur. Hari di mana banyak orang yang akan beristirahat sejenak dari hiruk pikuk kesibukannya dengan pergi dan bersenang-senang sebentar dengan keluarga atau teman mereka. Kebanyakan dari mereka tentu saja akan memilih taman rekreasi untuk bersenang-senang.

"Siapkan kakimu, Sasuke-_kun_. Karena kita akan berdiri untuk waktu yang lama," tutur Sakura sambil terkekeh pelan.

Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura— lagi. Keluar dari barisan antrean tersebut dan langsung menuju pintu masuk. Lagi-lagi Sakura hendak memprotes, namun kemudian Sasuke menyelanya.

Pemuda tampan itu menunjukkan sebuah kartu—yang entah apa itu— dari dalam dompetnya,"Aku punya akses khusus."

Detik berikutnya, gadis _pink_ itu hanya menghela napasnya. Setelah mengurus 'akses khusus' yang Sasuke punya, akhirnya mereka memasuki area taman rekreasi tersebut. Lagi-lagi hampir semua mata tertuju pada mereka. Pertanyaannya: Apa yang mereka lihat? Apa mereka melihat Sasuke yang notabene merupakan salah seorang member dari keluarga kerajaan sedang 'berkencan' dengan seorang gadis atau… hal lain?

Sadar akan tatapan-tatapan di sekitar mereka, Sakura menowel lengan Sasuke pelan. "Sasuke-_kun_, err… Mungkin seharusnya kita tidak usah ke sini dari awal."

Sasuke melirik sekilas Sakura yang tengah memandang risih sekitar mereka. "Abaikan mereka," katanya pada akhirnya.

Baiklah, untuk sekarang Sakura mulai mengabaikan orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Ia hanya berharap akan satu hal: Semoga saja nanti, tidak ada artikel dengan judul "_Spotted in Konoha Land: _Yang Mulia Pangeran & Gadis _pink_" Karena kalau sampai artikel itu ada di sebuah majalah, bisa tamat riwayatnya. Apa kata _kaasama_-nya nanti? Atau yang lebih buruknya kalau keluarga dari suaminya melihat artikel tersebut dan menuntut Sakura untuk cerai. Bisa-bisa Sakura digantung oleh _tousama_-nya nanti!

Oke, abaikan imajinasi aneh yang tadi. Mari kembali ke Sakura dan Sasuke yang sedang asyik melihat-lihat taman rekreasi yang ramai ini.

Tiba-tiba langkah Sasuke terhenti, ia menunjuk sebuah wahana yang menjulang tinggi ke atas membuat gadis manis di sebelahnya menegak ludahnya. Itu, wahana itu adalah _roller coaster_ 'maut'-nya Konoha Land.

"Ja-Jangan bilang kau ingin kita menaiki wahana itu." Sakura ingat bagaimana reaksi Ino setelah menaiki wahana ini saat mereka sedang jalan-jalan waktu itu. Pucat, muntah-muntah, berkeringat dingin, dan setelah itu tidak masuk sekolah (karena Ino tidak nafsu makan dan itu membuatnya sakit). Karena Ino lah, Sakura tidak berani menaiki wahana itu sampai sekarang.

Sasuke menaikkan alis kirinya lalu menarik tangan gadis itu untuk ikut mengantre wahana itu. "Aku belum pernah ke taman rekreasi, aku ingin mencobanya."

"Pfft— Ahahahaha! Yang benar Sasuke-_kun_! Kau ini … benar-benar belum pernah ke sini? Yaampun kasihan sekali." Sakura menepuk-nepuk bahu Sasuke pelan.

"Hn, tertawakan aku sesukamu Nona karena sebentar lagi giliran kita."

Kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri karena tadi ia sempat melupakan sebuah wahana menyeramkan yang siap ia naiki. Pintu pagar pembatas telah dibuka menandakan bahwa mereka sudah bisa menaiki wahana tersebut. Lalu, seorang petugas mempersilahkan mereka untuk naik. Yah, dan tentu saja setelah beberapa persiapan mesin _roller coaster_ tersebut dinyalakan. Beberapa detik kemudian, kalian dapat menebak apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Ya, tentu saja dapat kita dengar teriakan orang-orang yang menaiki _roller coaster_ tersebut.

.

"Waaah~! Sasuke-_kun_! Aku tidak menyangka, ini seru sekali! Bahkan tidak menakutkan! Ayo naik lagi!" seru Sakura sambil menarik-narik lengan Sasuke yang dari tadi masih diam— Eh? Tunggu. Apa ini…? Sakura merasakan lengan Sasuke yang ia pegang berkeringat dingin. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke wajah Sasuke dan, wajah tampan itu terlihat pucat.

"Err … Sasuke-_kun_? Jangan bilang kau takut! Ahahahahaha! Astaga! Aku tidak percaya ini! Tadi siapa yang _sok-sokan_ mau menaiki wahana ini, hn?" Sindir Sakura puas, saat ini gadis yang identik dengan bunga khas Jepang ini berusaha menahan tawanya untuk keluar lagi.

Sadar karena tidak ada respon yang diberikan oleh Sasuke, Sakura menghentikan acara sindir-menyindirnya. "_Daijoubu ka?"_

"Hn."

Sakura hanya terkekeh pelan sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Yasudah, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita ke rumah hantu saja? Hah?"

Tentu saja selanjutnya mereka memasuki rumah hantu, Sakura menarik paksa Sasuke ke sana soalnya. Tapi sekarang sepertinya kekualatan tengah menyambangi gadis Haruno ini—pasalnya saat di dalam rumah hantu tersebut keadaan malah terbalik. Berulang kali Sakura berteriak sambil memeluk lengan Sasuke dengan erat, tidak hanya itu bahkan wajah Sakura pun sempat pucat. Dan tentu saja sekeluarnya mereka berdua dari rumah hantu itu, Sasuke membalas Sakura.

"Haruno, Jangan bilang kau takut. Aha ha ha ha, astaga aku tidak percaya ini. Tadi siapa yang _sok-sokan_ mau ke rumah hantu ini, hn?" tunggu, jangan kalian bayangkan Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat ini menggunakan intonasi yang sama dengan Sakura—karena faktanya dia tidak. Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat ini dengan kalimat yang super datar sampai membuat Sakura kesal mendengarnya. Apalagi saat Sasuke menirukan tawaan Sakura yang dibuat datar.

Mereka berdua lebih memilih untuk menjauhi wahana yang sejenis dengan yang mereka naiki tadi. Jadi, wahana yang mereka naiki hanyalah wahana yang ringan-ringan dan tidak terlalu menguji adrenalin. Sebenarnya kurang lengkap kalau ke taman rekreasi seperti ini tanpa mencoba menaiki wahana ekstrim. Baiklah, Sakura bisa saja menaiki wahana-wahana ekstrim tersebut akan tetapi bagaimana dengan Sasuke? 'Kan bisa gawat kalau sampai Sasuke kenapa-kenapa.

Sudah hampir lima jam mereka berputar-putar mengelilingi Konoha Land. Berbagai macam wahana telah mereka naiki— sekali lagi ingat, hanya wahana yang ringan-ringan saja. Rasa lelah tengah merayapi mereka dan sebagai penutup dari jalan-jalan mereka di Konoha Land ini, mereka memutuskan untuk menaiki satu wahana terakhir: bianglala.

Beruntung tidak terlalu banyak orang yang mengantre wahana bianglala tersebut sehingga Sasuke dan Sakura bisa menaiki wahana tersebut tanpa harus menunggu lebih lama lagi. Baik, baik setelah lelah mereka bisa merilekskan tubuh mereka sambil melihat pemandangan malam kota Konoha saat malam hari. Hm, cukup terdengar romantis.

Bahkan Haruno Sakura pun tak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela salah satu bianglala yang dinaikinya. Pemandangan yang terpampang di depannya sangatlah indah, lampu-lampu yang bersinar terlihat kecil dan bersebaran bagaikan kunang-kunang yang mengelilingi kota Konoha.

"Haruno," panggil Sasuke memecah keheningan.

Masih belum mengalihkan kedua iris sehijau hutannya, Sakura menyahut pelan. "Hm?"

"Kau lebih suka memakai jam di tangan kiri atau kanan?" tanya Sasuke dengan intonasi datar, sungguh berlainan dengan hatinya yang sudah ketar-ketir menunggu jawaban yang akan terlontar dari bibir Sakura.

Pertanyaan itu berhasil membuat Sakura menolehkan kepalanya, ia bingung. "H-Hah? Bukankah kau sudah tahu? Kau sering melihatku memakai jam di tangan kanan 'kan?"

"Hn. Lalu, Kau lebih suka menggerai rambutmu atau mengikat rambutmu?"

Daripada menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, Sakura lebih memilih untuk tertawa sebagai responnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke tadi. Ia hanya berpikir, sungguh aneh ada apa dengan orang-orang hari ini? Tidak suaminya, tidak Sasuke mereka berdua sama-sama menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama.

Sasuke mendengus kesal karena Sakura mengabaikan, "Apa ada yang lucu?"

"Tidak sih, aku hanya bingung saja. Sudah dua orang yang menanyakan hal yang sama seperti dirimu, Sasuke-_kun_."

Dua orang katanya? Sasuke sudah memikirkan ini: Oke, mugkin bisa saja ia salah telah menduga kalau Sakura tadi habis berkencan dengan Sasori karena faktanya baru saja tadi ia mendengar Sakura bilang kalau tadi pagi Hinata datang ke rumahnya. Lagi pula, hei apa-apaan kenapa juga saat di restoran reaksi otaknya menjadi lambat?

Baik, harus Sasuke akui kalau tadi sebenarnya Sasuke agak grogi saat bertemu dengan istrinya— makanya ia lebih banyak diam, padahal banyak sekali yang ingin ditanyakan oleh pemuda _stoic_ itu. Lagi pula, tadi juga ia tahu kalau tadi itu suara Haruno Sakura— hanya saja belum yakin. Kenapa? Tentu saja, ia dan Sakura belum lama kenal. Mereka tidak setiap hari bertemu, jadi ia butuh kepastian. Sekarang juga.

"Siapa?"

"Hah?" Sakura bingung harus menjawab apa. Apa yang harus ia katakan? Suaminya? Atau menyamarkan istilah 'suami'?

"Iya, siapa lagi yang bertanya?" ulang Sasuke, bahkan tanpa sadar ia telah mengepalkan tangannya saking _gereget_nya.

Sakura menghela napas, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari kedua iris jelaga yang tengah menatapnya dengan itens. "Seseorang yang tengah memiliki diriku, dia yang bertanya," jawabnya lirih. Air muka Sakura terlihat berbeda, bisa dibilang ia sedih. Salah kalau selama ini ia bilang kalau pernikahannya tidak mengganggu kehidupannya. Karena ia baru sadar kalau pernikahannya mengganggu masalah percintannya.

"Kau? Milik orang lain? Kenapa tidak pernah bilang, bodoh." Tadi, Sakura bilang kalau dia milik orang lain. Siapa? Sakura itu milik siapa? Orang lain? Atau … dirinya yang dimaksud? Karena kalau memang benar Sakura adalah istrinya, Sasuke akan benar-benar merasa lega— entah kenapa.

"Ya, aku punya alasan tersendiri Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke hendak ingin bertanya lagi akan tetapi bianglala yang mereka naiki sudah berhenti. Wahana ini sudah berputar sebanyak dua kali yang artinya wahana ini telah selesai dimainkan. Biasanya, kalau dua orang berlainan _gender_ telah selesai memainkan wahana ini, mereka akan keluar dengan wajah ceria— karena biasanya, ya seperti mitos yang mengatakan kalau ada pasangan yang berciuman di _Ferris wheel_ ini, maka hubungan mereka akan terjalin selamanya. Ya, bisa kalian pikirkan apa yang membuat wajah orang-orang itu ceria bukan?

Tapi, tidak untuk kedua orang yang baru saja turun dari bianglala ini. Hei, ayolah bahkan mereka tidak berciuman. Ekspresi mereka berdua kusut. Mereka sama-sama sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Hei, aku ingin tahu siapa orang yang berhasil memilikimu," tanya Sasuke dengan tiba-tiba.

Sakura menoleh cepat ke arah Sasuke, kemudian ia berdecak pelan. Jawab jujur saja lah, ia juga sudah lelah berbohong. "Aku sendiri tidak tahu."

"Kau tidak tahu? Apa kau bodoh? Lalu bagaimana bisa kalian memiliki hubungan? Putuskan saja hubunganmu dengannya kalau begitu." Ck, Sasuke, Sasuke. Sadarkah dirimu betapa cerewetnya kau hari ini. Kau terlalu banyak bertanya bahkan tanpa kausadari. Tapi biar saja, hal ini penting. Biar saja ia menjadi cerewet demi mengetahui satu kebenaran.

"Bukan begitu! Dan jangan menyebutku bodoh. Putuskan kaubilang? Yang ada ceraikan—eh- Ah, maksudku … Sudah lupakan." Gawat! Apa-apaan tadi? Haruno Sakuraaaaaa bahkan kau harus mengontrol mulutmu. Mungkin sudah terlambat. Sasuke sudah terlanjur mendengarnya barusan.

"Bisakah kau jujur, Haruno? Bisakah kau menceritakan tentang hal ini?" Tuhkan. Sasuke cerewet lagi. Ah, masa bodoh dengan hal itu. Yang penting ia bertanya dengan intonasi yang datar, iya datar— demi menyembunyikan _inner_-nya yang sangat berlainan dengan intonasi maupun ekspresinya.

"Tidak, ini rahasia. Semua orang memiliki rahasia 'kan?" Menyadari perubahan air muka Sasuke, Sakura pun mendengus pasrah. "Baik, iyadeh aku hanya memberitahumu garis besarnya saja. Intinya aku telah menikah, puas? Mau menyebarkan berita ini ke mana? Ke sekolah? Silahkan. Aku sudah tidak peduli. Tapi jangan sampai keluargaku tahu kalau kau mengetahui hal ini kar—"

Sasuke mendiamkan Sakura dengan membungkam bibir gadis itu dengan bibirnya. Jantung mereka bertalu-talu dengan ritme yang sangat cepat. Bahkan Sakura sendiri merasa kalau kedua tulang kakinya berubah menjadi lembek dan tidak dapat menopang berat badannya. Sakura merasa senang, tapi di sisi lain hatinya ikut sakit. Ini adalah ciuman keduanya, yang dilakukan bukan dengan suaminya. Ups, Sakura baru menyadarinya kalau ia baru saja berselingkuh.

Tak lama kemudian, ciuman itu usai. Sasuke langsung membalikkan badannya dan melambai pelan. "_Jaa_, Haruno," tuturnya datar. Entah ekspresi apa yang sedang ditampakkannya saat ini.

Setelah itu, Sakura terduduk lemas di tengah-tengah taman rekreasi itu. Tak ia pedulikan tatapan aneh yang orang-orang lemparkan kepadanya. Dadanya sesak, ia sakit hati megetahui fakta miris kalau ia telah bersuami. Ia baru sadar, ini lebih buruk dari yang ia kira. Seharusnya dari awal dia tidak usah dekat dengan Sasuke. Kalau saja ia tidak memuntahi Sasuke dulu, mungkin Sakura tidak akan mentraktir laki-laki itu di warung _ramen_. mungkin juga hubungan mereka tidak berlanjut. Kalau saja Sakura menolak permintaan Sasuke yang meminta untuk mengajaknya ke tempat-tempat 'tak kasat mata' waktu itu... mungkin saja semua berjalan seperti biasa sekarang.

Sayangnya, semua sudah terjadi. mau diapakan juga waktu tidak bisa berputar kembali. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain menjalaninya.

_Tes._

_Tes._

_Tes._

Air matanya menganak sungai. "Jangan buat aku semakin menyukaimu, Sasuke-_kun_…" desisnya lirih.

.

.

.

**TBC~**

**Words: 2.628**

**Balesan review buat yang ngga log-in:**

Sasusakulove: Hmm, mungkin statusku saat ini semi hiatus(?) jadi update-nya lama m(_)m maafkan akuu, terimakasih udah suka fic ini :))

chibiusa: Di chapter ini keliatannya gimana? Sasu-nya udah sadar belum?XD ahaha #digiles

cinta: Ahahaha mana bisa begituXD iya, Sasu udah penasaran ._.V ini udah update, maaf lama~

git zahra: Terima kasih :) engga kok, umur 24 emang kelamaan._. itukan ketentuan Mikoto-nya aja~ mereka kan bisa tau tanpa harus dari Mikoto. Masih banyak sumber loh~ Hmm, kalo masalah Sasori … dia tuh (mungkin) ada perasaan khusus sama SakuraXD

fishyhae: Sabar, sabar :) aku memang nyebelin ya XD hobi banget bikin orang geregetan XD #ditakol ini udah update, sorry lama :)

adem ayem: Iya, ini udah lanjut :)

namikaze yakonahisa: Ahahaha, maaf m(_)m dugaanmu kurang tepat XD hmm, di chapter ini gimana SasuSaku-nya? :3

Reynoooold-chan: Aaa terima kasih :) maaf telat update-nya ehehehe, tunggu mau ngakak kenapa?XD terima kasih sekali lagi :D

Nah, yang log-in dicek yaa PM-nya~ kalo belum ada yaa ditunggu aja :D ehehe

**A/N: **Iya, aku tau _update_-nya memang lama banget dan aku juga tau memang di chapter ini ooc banget, dan aku tau chapter ini memang sedikit banget. Tadinya ini udah diketik sampe 3k+ tapi aku ngga sreg sama adegannya soalnya kurang gereget(?) Jadinya kupotong di sini deh, maaf mengecewakan m(_)m

Maaf juga buat yang nunggu karena kelamaan, yaah jangan bosen nunggu yaa #plaak kelamaan update sih XD hahaha *digerebek* intinya terima kasih semuaaa :"D yang udah _review_, fav, follow, dan baca~ makasih banget semuanyaa *peyuk satu-satu* #plakk

Masalah statusku, mungkin semi hiatus(?) entah jadi maaf kalo _update_-nya lama m(_)m

**Special thanks:** **Haza ShiRaifu****, ****Nina317Elf**, sasusakulove, **aguma****, ****sasa-hime**, chibiusa, cinta, **iya baka-san****, ****Naomi Kanzaki**, git zahra, fishyhae, **Aden L kazt****, ****FuRaHeart****, ****mari-chan.41****, ****lhyliakiryu****, ****Dian-chan****, **adem ayem, namikaze yakonahisa**, ****Roraitori****, ****nilakandi****, ****akasuna no ei-chan****, ****Alicia Lucy****, ****Hatsune Cherry****, ****shawol21bangs****, ****Anka-Chan****, ****Kiki RyuEunTeuk****, ****ribby-chan****, ****AcaAzuka Yuri chan****, ****Harumi Mana****, ****hanazono yuri****, ****Flat Mikosavalida****, ****chess sy****, ****Hasegawa Michiyo Gled****, ****Tsurugi De Lelouch****, ****Lin Narumi Rutherford****, ****WatchFang****, **Reynoooold-chan**, ****Puput mochito****, ****SehoonZey**


	7. Chapter 7

Sasuke mendiamkan Sakura dengan membungkam bibir gadis itu dengan bibirnya. Jantung mereka bertalu-talu dengan ritme yang sangat cepat. Bahkan Sakura sendiri merasa kalau kedua tulang kakinya berubah menjadi lembek dan tidak dapat menopang berat badannya. Sakura merasa senang, tapi di sisi lain hatinya ikut sakit. Ini adalah ciuman keduanya, yang dilakukan bukan dengan suaminya. Ups, Sakura baru menyadarinya kalau ia baru saja berselingkuh.

Tak lama kemudian, ciuman itu usai. Sasuke langsung membalikkan badannya dan melambai pelan. "_Jaa_, Haruno," tuturnya datar. Entah ekspresi apa yang sedang ditampakkannya saat ini.

Setelah itu, Sakura terduduk lemas di tengah-tengah taman rekreasi itu. Tak ia pedulikan tatapan aneh yang orang-orang lemparkan kepadanya. Dadanya sesak, ia sakit hati megetahui fakta miris kalau ia telah bersuami. Ia baru sadar, ini lebih buruk dari yang ia kira. Seharusnya dari awal dia tidak usah dekat dengan Sasuke. Kalau saja ia tidak memuntahi Sasuke dulu, mungkin Sakura tidak akan mentraktir laki-laki itu di warung _ramen_. mungkin juga hubungan mereka tidak berlanjut. Kalau saja Sakura menolak permintaan Sasuke yang meminta untuk mengajaknya ke tempat-tempat 'tak kasat mata' waktu itu... mungkin saja semua berjalan seperti biasa sekarang.

Sayangnya, semua sudah terjadi. mau diapakan juga waktu tidak bisa berputar kembali. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain menjalaninya.

_Tes._

_Tes._

_Tes._

Air matanya menganak sungai. "Jangan buat aku semakin menyukaimu, Sasuke-_kun_…" desisnya lirih.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: **_All of the characters are _**Masashi Kishimoto's**_but the story is purely __**mine**_**.**

**Warning: **AU, plot rush, many undeteccable typo(s), OoC, **menyalahi aturan**, etc.

**Watashi no Otto wa Daredesuka?**

**私の夫は誰ですか****.**

**Who is My Husband?**

**.**

Para dayang hanya bisa terdiam setelah melihat tindak-tanduk aneh dari sang Pangeran. Itu… Apa yang tadi lewat dengan langkah tergesa-gesa sembari menutupi wajahnya dengan punggung tangannya adalah Yang Mulia Pangeran? Ini, Pangeran Sasuke bukan?

"Itu tadi… Benar-benar Yang Mulia?"

"Apa tadi wajahnya memerah?"

"Masa? Yang benar?"

Itulah beberapa tanggapan para dayang yang berperan langsung untuk memfasilitasi keluarga kerajaan. Ya, sudah tidak heran kalau mereka saling bergosip—mengingat mereka benar-benar terisolasi dari dunia luar sehingga mereka hanya dapat membicarakan hal-hal yang masih mencakup ruang lingkupnya. Tentu saja, Istana Nakano lah ruang lingkup mereka. Mereka boleh saja bergosip, asal tidak membeberkannya ke luar karena mereka sudah bersumpah untuk menjaga aib ataupun rahasia Istana sebelum mereka menjadi dayang resmi Istana.

"Ehem—" suara deheman tersebut menginterupsi kegiatan para dayang. Melihat sang penginterupsi, mereka pun langsung membungkukkan badannya. "Apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu?" tanyanya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"A-Ah, _ano_… Tidak, Yang Mulia…" jawab salah seorang dayang untuk mewakilkan dayang lainnya.

Tatapan menyelidik ia berikan kepada wanita yang sedang menunduk itu, "Hm? Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan adikku?" tanyanya kembali—sekedar info, tadi Uchiha Itachi sempat mendengar nama adiknya disebut-sebut.

Dengan ragu-ragu, dayang itu pun membuka mulutnya dan berbisik pelan. "Tadi, Yang Mulia Pangeran bersikap aneh…"

"Aneh?" Adiknya bersikap aneh? Dalam artian apa? Selama ini yang Itachi tahu, adiknya memang sudah aneh—maksudnya pembawaannya yang kelewat santai itu.

Sang dayang hanya mengangguk untuk merespon pertanyaannya barusan. Hm, menarik. Kalau tidak salah dengar, bukankah tadi adiknya baru saja bertemu dengan istrinya? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi? Baik, Putra Mahkota kita yang satu ini dikerubungi rasa penasaran rupanya. Segera saja, ia langkahkan kakinya menuju kamar adiknya. _Kepo_ sedikit tidak apa-apa 'kan?

Setelah melewati beberapa bagian Istana, akhirnya Itachi pun sampai di depan kamar adiknya.

"Yang Mulia Pangeran…, Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota datang…" seru seorang dayang dengan suara yang cukup keras agar terdengar sampai ke dalam.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Sasuke membukakan pintu untuk kakaknya itu. "Ada apa, _aniki_?" tanyanya dengan nada yang monoton.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku masuk dulu, Adik."

Sasuke mundur beberapa langkah dan melebarkan pintu kamarnya agar kakaknya itu bisa masuk. Segera saja, Itachi memposisikan dirinya di atas sofa yang terletak di kamar itu sementara Sasuke menghempaskan bokongnya di pinggiran tempat tidur. "Jadi, apa ada hal menarik hari ini?" tanya Itachi _to the point_.

Pemuda yang usianya belum mencapai enam belas itu hanya menggendikkan bahunya, "Tidak ada," jawabnya singkat. Ya, Sasuke sengaja—ia akan merahasiakan kalau ia sudah mengetahui tentang istrinya. Ia masih ingin membiarkan lingkungan di sekitarnya tetap seperti ini, belum berubah.

"Kau tidak asyik sama sekali, Adik." laki-laki itu menghela napasnya, "Kutanya sekali lagi, apa terjadi sesuatu—kau mengetahui siapa istrimu, misalnya?"

Jeda selama beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya Si Bungsu Uchiha menghampiri kakaknya. "Sudahlah, bukan urusanmu, _aniki_."

.

.

Hari ini matahari dengan angkuhnya memamerkan sinarnya dengan gila-gilaan setelah kemarin-kemarin ia bersembunyi di balik awan abu-abu. Hari pertama musim panas di pertengahan bulan Juli, benar-benar panas—tidak seperti bulan kemarin yang benar-benar dingin karena musim hujan. Cuaca yang seperti ini benar-benar membuat orang lemas karena kehilangan banyak cairan, tak terkecuali seorang gadis yang tengah menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya sembari menatap kosong ke luar jendela kelasnya. Tatapannya tertuju pada lapangan bola di bawah sana, pikirannya melayang-layang pada kejadian di malam itu yang baru saja dialaminya.

Malam menyebalkan di mana Yang Mulia Pangeran berbuat seenaknya kepada dirinya. Laki-laki itu… Mencium Haruno Sakura yang sudah bersuami. Pikiran gadis itu kalut, tak jarang helaan napas keluar dari hidungnya. Ia menjambak helaian rambut _pink_-nya dengan frustasi.

"Astaga, apa maksud perlakuannya malam itu?!" bahkan tanpa sadar, ia gumamkan hal yang menghantui pikirannya itu—membuat beberapa pasang mata menatap aneh ke arahnya.

Sekarang tatapan Sakura tertuju pada pintu kelasnya dan mendapati sosok Namikaze Naruto di sana. Tentu saja tatapan mata mereka bersirobok membuat Naruto melambaikan tangannya. Haah, untung saja hanya Naruto sendiri tidak bersama dengan temannya—Sasuke. Eh, tunggu. Bicara soal teman, tiba-tiba Sakura baru saja sadar. Sekarang begini, kalau Naruto dan Hinata berteman dengan suaminya… Apa Sasuke juga mengenal suaminya?

Kalau Sasuke mengenal suaminya… Ah, semua terasa agak masuk akal sekarang. Pantas saja, tidak heran kemarin laki-laki itu menanyakan siapa suaminya—tapi, tetap saja ini masih terlalu aneh. Kalau ia mengenal suaminya, lagi-lagi pemikirannya ini tertuju pada satu pertanyaan yang terus menghantuinya. Apa maksud Sasuke malam itu? Kenapa ia mencium Sakura? Astaga, kenapa juga Sasuke langsung pergi tanpa menjelaskan apapun waktu itu?

_Tuk_

Tepukan pelan di bahu Sakura membuat gadis itu terlonjak kaget. Salahnya juga, kenapa dia melamun di saat Naruto sedang menghampirinya tadi.

"Ah, Naruto-_kun_… Kau membuatku kaget."

Pemuda itu hanya menunjukkan cengirannya, "_Gomennasai_, Sakura-_chan_," tuturnya sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Kau melamun, sih… Apa ada hal yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Tepat sasaran. Bohong besar kalau misalnya Sakura bilang tidak ada hal yang mengganggu pikirannya karena faktanya, seorang laki-laki bernama Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar mengganggu pikirannya. Serius. Sakura hanya tersenyum miring sambil menganggukkan kepalanya secara perlahan.

Kemudian, Naruto menarik kursi dan mengatur posisi tepat di depan meja Sakura. "Kau tahu, kau bisa bercerita kepadaku, Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura mengambil napas sejenak, apa ia harus menceritakannya kepada Naruto? Ah, sial. Sakura menjadi bingung. "Uhm… T-Tapi, berjanjilah untuk diam dan tidak memberitahukan siapapun tentang ini…"

Naruto mengkerutkan keningnya, kalau dilihat dari air muka Sakura yang sedang menggigit bibirnya, dan menurunkan kedua alisnya… Apa masalahnya seserius ini? "Tenang sa—"

"—Kumohon! Naruto-_kun_," lanjutnya lirih—terlihat merasa bersalah, mungkin?

"Iya, kau bisa mengandalkanku!"

Gadis berambut _pink_ ini melirik lingkungan sekitarnya dengan takut-takut sebelum akhirnya berbisik pelan, "Ke-Kemarin lusa… Tepat setelah pertemuanku dengan suamiku, aku bertemu dengan Sasuke-_kun_."

Penuturan Sakura barusan sukses membuat Naruto menahan napas. Apa Sakura sudah mengetahui siapa suaminya ya? Astaga, ini gawat. Naruto bisa dimarahi oleh Mikoto kalau seperti ini…

Laki-laki berkulit _tan_ ini menelan ludahnya gugup, "La-Lalu?"

"Dia memintaku untuk menemaninya ke taman rekreasi, dan di sana… Dia sudah tahu kalau aku sudah menikah." Lagi-lagi, Sakura memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela—wajahnya terlihat aneh.

Naruto mengerjap beberapa kali, "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Itu dia, Naruto-_kun_! Dia menanyakan sesuatu yang sama dengan hal yang ditanyakan oleh suamiku—reflek, tentu saja aku langsung bilang sudah dua orang yang menanyakan hal yang sama sepertinya dan dia bertanya siapa. Duh, dan karena dia terus menanyaiku waktu itu aku jadi… Keceplosan, Naruto-_kun_… Maafkan aku." Sakura menyembunyikan wajahnya di atas tas sekolahnya sekarang.

Senyuman maklum Naruto berikan pada gadis di hadapannya, "Hanya itu, Sakura-_chan_? Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa mengerti kalau kau keceplosan haha." Sebersit perasaan lega menyelimuti Naruto. Ia benar-benar lega, karena ternyata Sakura masih belum mengetahui identitas suaminya. Namun sayangnya, sepertinya penuturan Sakura selanjutnya bisa membuat perasaan lega itu hilang seketika.

"Bukan, Naruto-_kun_. Kalau hanya itu, aku masih bisa untuk bersikap biasa saja… Tapi…" Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya seberusaha mungkin mengontrol debaran jantungnya yang temponya mulai tidak beraturan. Warna merah sudah menjalari kedua pipinya. "S-Setelah itu… S-Sasuke-_kun_, m-me-men—argh! Aku bisa gila."

Naruto hanya bisa menatap heran Sakura yang terlihat frustasi sendirian, perempuan itu mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Sakura-_chan_, bicara yang jelas… _Teme _itu mengapakanmu?"

"Men… Menciumku," bisiknya lirih. Ia menudukkan kepalanya, menatap kosong ke bawah.

Detik berikutnya, terdengar suara Naruto yang terbatuk beberapa kali. Ia benar-benar terkejut. Jadi, apa malah Sasuke yang sudah mengetahui identitas istrinya? T-Tunggu, tadi Sakura bilang… Cium? Hoo, jadi begitukah?

"Err… Naruto-_kun_? Kenapa kau malah tersenyum aneh seperti itu?" tanya Sakura menyadari seringaian aneh yang mulai mengembang di wajah putra Namikaze itu. Intonasinya terdengar setegah frustasi. Terang saja ia frustasi, masalahnya secara tidak langsung Sakura baru saja mengakui kalau ia selingkuh.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Sakura-_chan_—"

"—Tidak apa-apa apanya Naruto-_kun_? Argh, apa kau tidak memikirkan suamiku? Bagaimana ini? Ini lah hal yang membebani pikiranku sekarang, Naruto-_kun_! Dan kau malah tersenyum aneh setelah mendengarnya." Sakura menghela napasnya, sepertinya Naruto bukanlah orang yang tepat untuk diajak curhat.

"Bukannya begitu, Sakura-_chan_. Hanya saja, ada sesuatu yang aneh dan cukup mengganggu pikiranku," tuturnya kemudian. Sebenarnya, hal aneh yang dimaksud adalah… Seorang Sasuke yang mencium seorang gadis. Itu, apa maksudnya? Adakah alasan logis untuk tindakannya ini?

Sakura memukul pelan mejanya, "Bukan hanya kau Naruto-_kun_, sesuatu yang _sangat_ aneh tengah mengganggu pikiranku dari kemarin lusa! Aku hampir gila karena ini…"

Mungkin Naruto tidak mengerti perasaan Sakura saat ini, karena ia merasa tidak ada yang salah—kecuali Uchiha Sasuke yang mencium Haruno Sakura, tentu saja. Berbeda dengan Sakura yang sangat merasa bersalah karena menganggap statusnya yang sudah bersuami.

.

.

.

Sakura menghempaskan badannya ke kasur empuk kesayangannya, membaringkan tubuhnya sejenak dan membiarkan kasurnya menyerap rasa lelahnya perlahan-lahan. Baru saja gadis itu menutup matanya selama kurang dari lima detik, secara tiba-tiba kejadian malam itu berputar-putar kembali dalam otaknya. Astaga, ia masih sangat kepikiran.

Ia berganti posisi menjadi duduk, mendongakkan kepalanya sembari menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Hari ini, ia tidak bertemu dengan Si Pelaku insiden itu—jadi, ia tidak bisa menanyakan alasan pemuda itu untuk berbuat demikian. Salahnya juga, karena ia sendiri tidak mencari laki-laki itu. Lagi-lagi, ia menghela napasnya, entah sudah berapa kali ia melakukannya dalam satu hari ini.

Jujur saja, sebenarnya ia kesal. Sangat kesal. Sasuke itu maunya apa sih? Sudah tahu kalau Sakura sudah bersuami, dia malah seenaknya menciumnya. Sekarang yang menjadi tidak enak Sakura 'kan? Tentu saja, ia jadi merasa bersalah—tidak hanya kepada kedua orangtuanya, bahkan besan dan suaminya pun juga. Ia merasa bersalah kepada mereka semua. Apalagi suaminya… Kalau mengingat-ingat bibirnya sudah dicium oleh orang selain suaminya itu rasanya… Ah sudahlah.

Dengan gerakan kasar, Sakura mengambil ponselnya—mengecek, barangkali ada sebuah pesan, _email_—atau _yeah_, apapun itu. Benar saja, ia mendapati sebuah pesan dari Hinata. Ia baca kata demi kata yang tertera di _screen_ ponselnya itu. Setelah mencerna kalimatnya beberapa saat, ia membeku. Tentu saja, kalian bisa menebak bukan? Ini tentang suaminya—yang akan berulangtahun kurang dari satu minggu lagi. Iya, tepat pada tanggal dua puluh tiga Juli nanti.

_Kuso_. Akankah ia bertemu dengan suaminya? Bahkan Haruno Sakura sendiri berpikir, apakah ia masih punya muka di depan suaminya setelah apa yang ia—maksudnya Sasuke lakukan malam itu?

Eh, sebentar. Suaminya akan berulangtahun? Yang ke berapa? Tujuh belas kah? Kemarin saat bertemu dengannya, bukankah suaminya bilang kalau ia sudah berumur enam belas? Tapi tetap saja terasa janggal, kalau suaminya berulangtahun yang ke tujuh belas, itu berarti mereka terpaut satu tahun beda usia bukan? Err… Mungkin ia akan menanyakan hal ini kepada Hinata atau Naruto nanti.

Ah, sungguh—lama-lama ia bisa benar-benar menjadi gila kalau memikirkan ini terus menerus. Akhirnya dengan paksa, ia pejamkan matanya—berharap ingatan tentang kejadian malam itu terhapuskan seiring dengan dirinya yang sedang berada dalam perjalan menuju ke dunia mimpi.

.

.

.

Banyak yang bilang, kalau kita menunggu suatu waktu pasti waktu yang terlewati terasa lambat—dan kalau kita membiarkan waktu itu berjalan dengan sendirinya, waktu akan berjalan dengan cepat. Dari banyaknya orang yang mengatakan itu, mungkin Haruno Sakura termasuk salah satunya yang berpikiran seperti itu sekarang. Ya, bahkan tanpa terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat–lima hari sudah lewat. Dan itu berarti, hari ini merupakan hari ulangtahun suaminya.

Seharusnya kalau seorang suami berulangtahun, sang istri akan menyiapkan sebuah kejutan teristimewa yang penuh dengan cinta hanya untuk sang suami seorang—ya, seharusnya. Kalau pasangan suami istri itu menikah dengan cara yang _normal_. Berbeda dengan gadis enam belas tahun yang sedang memainkan ujung gaunnya dan merasa kurang nyaman dengan keramaian di sekitarnya ini. Benar 'kan? Ingat, gadis ini menikah dengan cara yang _tidak normal _sama sekali.

Sebenarnya, gadis itu bingung—sangat malah. Kenapa…? Kenapa orangtuanya mengajaknya datang ke sini? Kenapa? Bukankah seharusnya mereka mengunjungi suaminya yang sedang berulangtahun? Kenapa ia malah berada di aula Istana Nakano? Erhm, oke baik. Saat ini Si Pangeran itu juga sedang berulangtahun—dan entah kenapa keluarga Haruno mendapatkan undangannya.

Lagi-lagi Sakura hanya menyunggingkan seulas senyum tatkala kedua orangtuanya memperkenalkan dirinya ke orang-orang di sana. Garis bawahi, orang-orang di sana berarti hampir semuanya orang-orang penting. Saat ini Sakura benar-benar berharap bisa menemukan Hinata atau Naruto barangkali untuk menghindar dari sini—dan menghindar dari kebosanannya tentu saja.

Sementara Ayah dan Ibunya sedang asyik berbincang dengan beberapa orang di sana, Sakura mencari pekerjaan lain: Menghitung jumlah motif bunga pada kue. Kalian tahu, kuenya sangat besar—jadi untuk menghitung bunganya memakan waktu. Iya, kalian bisa katakan kalau kegiatan itu _absurd_ karena faktanya memang begitu.

Suara biola yang tadinya mengalun tiba-tiba berhenti. Lalu tiba-tiba saja, orang-orang berkumpul ke tengah dan mereka hanya terfokus kepada lima orang yang berdiri di sana. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sang Raja, Permaisuri, Putra dan Putri Mahkota dan… Bintang hari ini, sang Pangeran?

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya ketika tatapannya bersirobok dengan sang Bintang hari ini itu, tak dapat dipungkiri kalau pemuda itu benar-benar tampan dan gagah—dengan balutan satu stel jas hitam. Hebat, karena Sasuke, Sakura sudah tidak fokus mendengarkan apa yang dibicarakan oleh sang Raja. Ia hanya menangkap beberapa kata terakhir—

"… Dan selamat menikmati pesta ini."

—Ya, semacam itu.

Lalu setelahnya, musik biola kembali mengalun. Kali ini, para hadirin undangan mengosongkan tempat tadi, digantikan oleh beberapa pasang muda-mudi yang sedang memasang posisi. Uhm, mereka akan berdansa—sepertinya.

Haha, Sakura? Ia lebih suka menjadi penonton di belakang—kalau saja ia tidak terdorong ke area ini tadi. Masalahnya, tadi cukup padat dan _yeah_, kau pasti tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Ia memang terdorong ke tengah-tengah area itu. Mau tak mau, ia harus melakukan ini—ia sudah terlanjur menjadi pusat perhatian masalahnya.

Sejenak, ia menatap ke sekitar. Bisakah ia mengubur diri sekarang? Astaga, memalukan. Hanya dia yang belum mendapatkan partner. Ia melangkah kakinya hendak kembali ke tempat tadi namun, sebuah tangan yang terulur tepat kepadanya menginterupsi pergerakannya. Ia tolehkan kepalanya, hendak melihat sang penolong.

Pemuda ini… Tentu saja ia masih ingat!

"G-Gaara-_kun_?"

Laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum tipis, segera saja Sakura menyambut tangan itu namun lagi-lagi gerakannya terhenti ketika sebuah tangan lain terulur kepadanya. Ia membeku, jantungnya memompa begitu cepat saat menyadari tangan lain itu. Tangan lain itu milik_nya_, Uchiha Sasuke. Bahkan tanpa perlu menunggu tangan gadis muda itu menyambutnya, Sasuke langsung menarik gadis itu ke tengah.

Kini perasaan Sakura semakin campur aduk saja saat ia merasakan tangan laki-laki itu berada di pinggangnya. Warna merah sudah menjalari kedua pipinya, di jarak yang sedekat ini… Entah kenapa jadi mengingatkannya tentang kejadian malam itu. Ah tuhkan, ia kembali memikirkan kejadian itu.

Alunan biola yang indah mengiringi gerakan dansa mereka yang terasa sangat lambat untuk Sakura. Genggaman tangan Sasuke… Lengan kekar yang melingkari pinggangnya… Err, dan entah kenapa Sakura baru menyadari pesona laki-laki itu sekarang. Astaga, apakah ia terdengar seperti seorang _pervert_?

Satu tarikan membuat Sakura berputar beberapa kali mengakhiri dansa singkat mereka. Napas gadis itu tersenggal, dengan satu gerakan kasar ia melepaskan diri dari pemuda yang sudah hampir satu minggu tak ia temui. Tujuannya hanyalah satu, pergi ke luar untuk menenangkan diri sembari meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

Dan di sinilah dia, kedua kakinya membawa gadis itu ke balkon Istana. Angin malam yang berhembus mengayunkan gaun selutut _well-known_ _branded_ milik Sakura membuat gadis itu bergidik sedikit. Sakura mengatur napasnya, mencoba menenangkan jantungnya yang mendadak _uncontrollable_ tadi. Apa sih yang ia pikirkan? Ia tidak boleh begini, ingat—bahkan ia telah dimiliki oleh orang lain. Ia menghela napas kencang. Kenapa masalahnya harus serumit ini sih?

Andai saja ia kabur di hari pernikahannya mungkin sampai sekarang statusnya aman, 'kan? Oh, tidak. Sekarang ia mulai menyangkutpautkan ini dengan suaminya. Yang benar itu, andai saja kalau ia tidak memuntahi Sasuke waktu itu.

Hmm, sudah berapa lama ia berdiam diri di sini? Sepertinya ia harus kembali karena kelakuannya ini termasuk tidak sopan. Menyendiri dalam pesta orang? Terlebih lagi, ini bukan pesta sembarang orang—melainkan, pesta orang terhormat. Ia membalikkan badannya dan lagi-lagi ia mendapati kekakuan melanda tubuhnya. Pemuda itu, ada di sana—tepat di belakangnya. Sejak kapan ia berada di tempat ini?

"Mau apa kau ke sini?" tanya gadis itu _straightforward_. Ia tidak memandang langsung pada kedua manik mata sang Uchiha, err takut? Akan apa?

Tidak menjawab pertanyaan gadis cantik itu, Sasuke lebih memilih untuk balik bertanya, "Kenapa kau menghindariku?"

Pertanyaannya berhasil membuat Sakura menatap langsung mata Sasuke—tapi, kemarahan terpancar jelas dalam kedua iris _emerald_ itu. "Cih, yang benar saja! Kau masih bertanya kenapa? Justru aku yang perlu bertanya, Uchiha."

Sasuke terdiam, ia hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan bertanya. Apa maksudmu malam itu? Kenapa kau melakukannya?" Sakura menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Hatinya was-was menunggu jawaban dari laki-laki itu.

Sudah hampir tiga puluh detik, masih belum ada sepatah dua kata pun yang keluar dari bibir pemuda itu. Maunya apa sih? Setidaknya, Haruno Sakura sudah mencoba untuk meluruskan masalahnya duluan.

Haruno Sakura menghela napas lagi diikuti dengan decakan kesal setelahnya. "Kau… Apa kau mungkin menyukaiku?" nekat—memang. Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah itu, karena sepertinya hanya alasan itu yang masuk akal untuk menjawab perlakuan Sasuke malam itu.

Jeda kembali terjadi sebelum akhirnya ia bersuara, "Entahlah."

Entahlah? Jawaban macam apa itu? "Kau… Kenapa bisa kau me-me—ehm, aish," ia menghela napas terlebih dahulu, "Kenapa kau bisa menciumku di saat perasaanmu padaku masih tidak jelas? Kau tahu 'kan? Kau bahkan sudah tahu, Aku ini sudah punya suami! Jangan berlaku seenaknya padaku…"

Kenapa, kenapa mendadak lidahnya kelu? Kenapa beberapa kalimat yang harusnya dikatakan untuk membalas gadis itu tertahan di ujung lidahnya? Kenapa serangkaian kalimat itu tidak bisa keluar?

Lihat, ulah Pangeran yang satu itu membuat Haruno Sakura semakin frustasi. "Demi tuhan! Astaga, jangan hanya diam Uchiha!"

Perlahan, Uchiha Sasuke mulai membuka mulutnya, "A—"

"—Sudahlah, sepertinya tidak ada gunanya berbicara denganmu, aku duluan." Gadis itu melangkah cepat ke dalam Aula Istana dengan perasaan campur aduk setelahnya. Ia hanya berharap, semoga keramaian acara di dalam bisa membantunya melupakan kejadian ini dulu.

.

Malam semakin larut, kedua kakinya terasa nyeri seiring dengan langkah demi langkah yang ia ambil. Gadis itu bisa menyalahkan _kaasama_-nya untuk kakinya yang nyeri—karena wanita itu lah yang menyuruhnya memakai _high-heels_ dua belas sentimeter untuk pesta tadi. Serius, ia tidak menyangka rasanya akan begini—tahu begitu ia ikut kedua orang tuanya untuk pulang naik mobil. Ah, bodoh. Semua ini gara-gara Sasuke! Gara-gara laki-laki itu, Sakura berjalan kaki demi menenangkan pikirannya.

Ia lirikkan matanya ke kanan. Ha ha, tiang listrik itu… Tempat insiden itu terjadi, tempat di mana semuanya berawal. Iya, tiang listrik—memang bukan tempat yang elit. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, tidak bisa begini—tidak boleh. Lupakan tentang tiang listrik juga tentang Uchiha sialan itu—kalau otaknya terlalu dipenuhi oleh Sasuke… Bagaimana nasib suaminya nanti? 'kan kasihan…

Tunggu. Bicara soal suami… Apakah ia melupakan sesuatu? _Chikuso_! Ia belum mengucapkan selamat ulangtahun kepada suaminya! Tapi… Mau mengucapkan selamat ulangtahun lewat siapa? Dengan kilat ia mengobrak-abrik isi _clutch_-nya—mencari ponselnya. Ah, wajah suaminya saja ia tidak tahu, apalagi nomor teleponnya jadi tentu saja bukan suaminya lah yang ia hubungi. Setelah menekan serentetan tombol, ia tempelkan ponselnya ke telinga sembari menunggu jawaban dari seberang sana.

"Ah! _Moshi moshi_, Hinata-_san_!" Ya, ia lebih memilih untuk menghubungi Hinata ketimbang Naruto—masih trauma dengan Naruto, eh Sakura?

_"Oh, Sakura-_san_ a-ada apa? O-Omong-omong, dansamu tadi d-dengan Sa-Sasuke-_kun_ k-k-keren." _

_ Jawdrop_. Oh ayolah, Hinata. Di sini, Haruno Sakura tengah galau karena suaminya. Ia mengabaikan pujian dari Hinata barusan, "Apa kau, err…" ia menggantungkan kalimatnya terlihat ragu. "Apa kau memiliki cara agar aku bisa menghubungi suamiku, Hinata-_san_?"

Bahkan dari cara pengucapannya, kita bisa tahu kalau Hinata terkejut. Gadis yang memiliki rambut indigo itu mulai tergagap, _"H-H-Hah? _E-Etto… Hontou ni su-sumimasen, _Sakura-_san. Aku tidak memilikinya."

Desahan kecewa Sakura berikan sebagai bentuk balasan dari penuturan Hinata. Mendengar itu, segera saja Hinata cepat-cepat menambahkan, _"T-Tapi, kalau kau mau aku bisa menyampaikan pesan… B-Bagaimana?"_

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, matanya sudah mulai berair. Sungguh, ia hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat langsung kepada suaminya. Sudah cukup beberapa hari ini ia dihantui oleh perasaan bersalah. Ia juga akan meminta maaf kepada suaminya—ya, walau pun secara teknis bukan salahnya.

"Hinata-_san_, aku mohon ... Izinkan aku untuk berbicara langsung dengan suamiku."

.

.

Sejak tadi, kedua manik oniksnya terkunci pada gadis itu. Sebenarnya, sejak percakapannya yang terakhir dengan gadis itu—Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke sudah mengikuti gadis itu, memperhatikan gerak-geriknya, dan sampai sekarang berjalan tanpa tujuan di hari yang semakin larut ini. Pemuda ini memang kabur dari pestanya sendiri. Tidak sopan, eh?

"… Apa kau memiliki cara agar aku bisa menghubungi suamiku, Hinata-_san_?"

Sayup-sayup, ia mendengar suara gadis yang terlihat gelisah itu. Diam-diam, ia mempertajam pendengarannya karena sepertinya konversasi gadis itu menyangkut suaminya yang berarti pembicaraan penting yang mungkin akan menuntunnya menuju kebenaran, bisa saja ia akan segera tahu siapa suami dari gadis dan ini berarti semakin cepat juga ia bisa mengkonfirmasi—apakah benar kalau Haruno Sakura itu adalah istrinya?

"Hinata-_san_, aku mohon ... Izinkan aku untuk berbicara langsung dengan suamiku."

Matanya membulat saat melihat Sakura sehabis menuturkan kalimat ini. Dapat terlihat dari pandangan matanya kalau kedua bahu gadis itu mulai bergetar. Isakan kecil juga mulai terdengar dari bibir Sakura.

Melihat itu, entah kenapa hatinya tergerak. Ia melangkah pelan mendekati gadis itu sembari menarik simpul dasi yang tadinya terlihat apik di lehernya. Tekadnya sudah kuat, mau dugaannya salah atau benar sekali pun… Ia akan tetap melakukan ini—toh, tak ada salahnya 'kan kalau dicoba?

Kini, punggung Sakura hanya berjarak satu jengkal dari Sasuke. Sebelum gadis itu menyadari eksistensinya, dengan kilat ia ikatkan dasinya ke kepala gadis itu menutupi pandangan Sakura. Spontan, gadis itu terlonjak dan bersiap mengambil posisi untuk memberikan bogem mentahnya kepada siapa saja yang berani melakukan ini kepadanya. Sebelum gadis itu bereaksi lebih dari ini, Uchiha Sasuke menahan tangan Sakura kuat-kuat. Ia dekatkan bibirnya ke telinga gadis yang usianya sudah mencapai enam belas tahun ini.

"Apa kau menikah dengan cara seperti ini?"

.

.

.

**TBC~**

**A/N**: HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKEEE! *dateng-dateng gajelas_-_* wahahaa, kemaren update deket-deket Sakura ulangtahun, sekarang pas Sasuke ulangtahun XD yaampun, nggak kerasa udah hampir empat bulan aku nggak _update_ fic ini u,u habis, wb yang melandaku ituloh parah banget-_-" nggak ilang-ilang hahaha XD jadi, yaah beginilah jadinya chapter 7 yang bisa dibilang jauuuuh dari kata sempurna :)) semoga terhibur yaa^^ Ehiya, tambahan. Aku emang nggak bisa bikin adegan dansa—tapi nekat-_-jadi ampuniii m(_)m

Aku mau ngucapin makasih banget ke semuanya yang udah nunggu fic ini update (kalo ada), buat yang baca, review (serius kaget banget liat jumlah review di chapter kemaren), fave, sama follow! :")) Juga buat yang ngebantu+ngasih semangat ke aku biar ngelanjutin fic ini XD Makasih banget yaaa! Maaf bangeeeet aku nggak bisa bales reviewnyaa T^^T huaaaa ampuniii m(_)m tapi tetep aku baca kook, dan review kalian itu berhasil bikin makhluk yang satu ini tersenyum senang :")) /apa._.

**Special thanks for reviewers chapter 6**{}:

ekhalesthariazhar, fishyhae, Uchiha Dian-chan, sora azura, Mari Chappy Chan, Guest, Sherry-san, Hanaxyneziel, Lin Narumi Rutherford, Universal Playgirl, akasuna no ei-chan, , YUI, Lhylia Kiryu, Fiyui-chan, Himawari no AzukaYuri, Nina317Elf, Anggra1299, Koibito cherry, Tsurugi De Lelouch, anzu qyuji, sasa-hime, AlrenaRoushe, Guest (2), cinta, chibiusa, Eunike Yuen, azhelic, Dixneuf J, pikwang, aguma, iya baka-san, Reysa J, chii no pinkycherry, hanazono yuri, icha hitsuHoney, Harumi Mana, ruka nama asli, Kiki RyuEunTeuk, nana, Guest (3), TheFujoshiGeneration, emerallized onyxta, yanchan, white moon uchiha, Hinamori Miko Koyuki, milkyways99, Risachan29, East Robo, B-Rabbit Lacie, Racchan Cherry-desu, ichiro kenichi, syarifaturrahmafara, sasusaku, pratiwieka390gmailcom, cherry.

Akhir kata, Mind to RnR minna-_sama_? :33 Sekali lagi, terima kasih :D


End file.
